


Secrets and Lies

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Assassin Jared Padalecki, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Crimes & Criminals, Drunk Jared Padalecki, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Killing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Mobster Jared Padalecki, Murder, Older Jensen Ackles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Polski | Polish, Secret Identity, Shower Sex, Soft Jensen Ackles, Student Jared Padalecki, Threats of Violence, Work In Progress, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen Ackles is the most feared man around these parts, and people know to walk the other way when he's coming. He was only looking forward to getting his coffee that fateful morning. He wasn't expecting to immediately fall head over heels in love with some lanky college kid with a few secrets of his own...





	1. Secrets and Lies

Jensen Ackles hops into the back of his car, sighing heavily at the pain in his back from last night's setup. He should have never accepted Amell's invitation to parlay. Now the Ackles Family and the Amell Family are at war, and all Jensen wants to do is get a coffee from his favorite shop.

Maybe get a blowjob sometime soon. It's still early.

These past few months have been especially cruel towards Jensen. His ex-wife fucked off with his right hand man--who is currently in hiding somewhere. Also, the Pellegrino Family is attempting to move in on all the major hotspots around the city, and that's something Jensen cannot allow. He's been doing this shit since he was 16 when his father was still in charge; he needs to remind these motherfuckers who's really in charge. He's only 39, but he's got more than enough experience to last 6 lifetimes.

Jensen glances at his smartphone, looking into the many messages that's been left for him. A few are invitations to events from businesses in which he's invested money into, while others are more informal, coming from friends and people he's been fooling around with. His driver, personal bodyguard, and friend, Steve Carlson, looks back at him in the rearview mirror, smiling.

"You doing okay, boss man?"

"No," Jensen responds truthfully. "Not entirely. When I get the chance, I'm putting a bullet in between Amell's eyes. Personally."

Steve chuckles. "Careful. You know how many guys he's got on him at all times."

"Yeah, I do know. Coward. After last night, I'm guessing he doubled up. He didn't plan on me surviving. Now he's terrified."

"They're all terrified of you, Jensen."

Jensen stays silent, but smirks. It's the absolute truth. In this game of life against all others in this city, he's winning. When wannabe gangsters hear his name, they quake in their boots. Even those he'd consider allies are completely and utterly afraid at the power and influence he holds over them all. Jensen can thank his father for being the blueprint. It's his time to shine now.

Suddenly, Jensen feels his phone vibrating, chiming afterwards. It's a text notification from a number he doesn't recognize, though the message jogs his memory.

_"Hey. This is Lisa from the bar on 34th. Had fun Saturday! Wanna meet up again soon?"_

Jensen snickers to himself, remembering how this Lisa woman was oh, _so tight_  and willing. Yeah, meeting up with her would be pretty good for them both, though, he doesn't want to give her the wrong idea. He wants sex from her, nothing more.

It sounds harsh, but Jensen has other things to worry about besides relationships. There are a plethora of targets painted on his back and every and any second of the day could be his last. That's the life.

This life, at least.

Eventually, Steve pulls up to Jensen's favorite coffee shop, putting the car in park for the time being. Jensen exits the car and heads inside while Steve turns on the radio, ready to wait patiently for his boss to return. They've been friends since they were in their teens, running drugs, fighting gangsters, and drinking non-stop. Those were the best of days.

The bell above the door to the shop chimes as Jensen enters, alerting the employees and the customers present. Looking around, Jensen groans when he notices the the small line in front of him. He doesn't have anywhere to be at the moment, but he'd very much like to be able to get some coffee in his system soon.

The line thins out some, but the more people order, the more others begin to come in, leaving a line behind Jensen. He hates it. He hates having people behind him; it makes him feel vulnerable, it makes him feel like there's someone about to stick a knife in his back, and in this, it's a high possibility. Can't trust anyone these days.

In time, Jensen nears the counter, but he's still stuck behind one other person. A man. He can't see much but the back of his head, but Jensen can spot a few features. Slightly taller than him with shaggy brown hair. He wears a grey pullover hoodie and blue, faded jeans with...flip flops? Huh. A messenger bag rests at the man's side adorned with various stickers and buttons presumably based on his interests. Odd.

"Good morning," the clerk at the counter beams. "How may I help you, sir?"

The guy in front of Jensen speaks, and with his trained ears, he can tell that this man is below 30, maybe even below 25.

"Hi, can I get a iced mocha coffee with a bagel, please?"

"Sure thing! Coming right up!"

"Thanks."

It doesn't take long for the guy's order to come in, but Jensen's much too busy analyzing his body. Long legs, silky hair, nice, tight ass.

Jensen doesn't discriminate with his sex partners. He's very open minded within the bedroom...and out of it as well.

The shaggy haired guy in front of him pays for his coffee and bagel, choosing the condiments to put in the bag. When he turns around, Jensen is floored.

Beautiful people exist in the world, of that he is obviously aware. He is one of those people, and he owns it. But this...

This guy has everyone else beat by miles--leagues even! He's an Angel.

His face looks as if it had been sculpted by God himself. Gorgeous. His eyes, on the other hand, are an entirely different matter altogether. At a glance, they look golden, but not quite. Blue, perhaps? Blue-green? The exact color is a mystery that Jensen will keep wondering about to his grave.

In his reverie, Jensen almost collides with the young man, causing his coffee jostle just a bit. Jensen clears his throat, making sure nothing was was spilled over.

"Oh fuck--! I'm so sorry." The guy says, face flushing red in embarrassment.

It's the sexiest fucking thing Jensen's ever seen.

He chuckles. "No, it's my fault. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Have a nice day."

Before Jensen can even attempt to initiate a longer conversation with him, the kid veers off past him to sit at a lone table away from the counter, right next to the windows where he can be in peace. Jensen stares and stares and stares until the patrons behind him voice their frustrations.

The noise attracts the nameless guy's attention again who looks to the line. He smiles, snickering lightly at catching Jensen staring.

Jensen, however, sucks up all the apparent guilt and shame from these people, and proceeds to .sir his own order. Coffee, black, two sugars, and a bit of milk. The clerk, with her chipper and cheery attitude, quickly has his order made, and Jensen pays for it. He steps out of the line, still flustered over being caught staring at the beautiful boy with rainbow colored eyes.

He taps at his styrofoam cup, deliberating on his next approach. It'd be easier to say _fuck it_ , and take the empty seat next to the kid, spark up a conversation, get to know him. Find out his interests, anything.

But Jensen cuts his thoughts down, instead choosing to sit farthest away from him. Though he's sitting some distance away from the guy, Jensen can still see what he's up to. He holds the bagel in his mouth before digging in his bag for something; a laptop. Jensen squints his eyes, minding no one's business but the kid's.

He watches him type away, eating his breakfast and sipping his iced coffee through a straw. Jensen's never actually tried it, but he's heard from others that it's rather delicious.

The kid stops typing for a minute, going into his bag to retrieve the condiments he also got. Jensen recognizes it. Strawberry cream cheese. Gross. He'll never eat it, but if the kid likes it, who's he to judge?

From this angle, Jensen can make out something on the front of the kid's hoodie. A logo. The name of the local college here. So, a student? Interesting.

Jensen spends the better half of 25 minutes just observing, watching the unnamed young man typing fiercely away on his laptop. He's had at least one other iced coffee by the time he gets up to leave, putting a tip in the jar by the counter before finally exiting.

Of all the times he's frequented this place daily, he's never before seen this guy. Probably because school's just starting up again? That could be a reason. Maybe he's from out of town? Or maybe it was just his first time here. Jensen doesn't really know, but here's what he _does_ know:

That kid might be the most gorgeous thing on the face of the planet, and Jensen wants to have him to himself.

****

Jared arrives to class 10 minutes late, interrupting the lecture. The professor doesn't even bother chastising him on his tardiness, opting to shoot him a questioning glare along with the rest of his classmates. He sighs, walking through the rows until he finds a seat next to his friend he met online, Zachary Levi.

Zach is the reason he's here in this city and not back at his old school. He was his salvation when he had nothing and no one to talk to. Some people consider meeting others online as a deathwish, but Zach was different. They clicked right away in real life as well. It's a shame he doesn't have him as a roommate in his dorm. He's stuck with Matt Cohen, that asshole.

"You're late, Padalecki," Zach whispers. "That's a detention."

Jared snorts, pulling out his notes for class. "High School is long over, thank God. And it's not my fault I was late. I forgot which bus to take. Again. Leaving campus isnt working out for me. I need a car..."

"Just hit up Smith's Garage. They have plenty of old jalopies in your price range."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather own a car that's in pristine working order, not a deathtrap."

"Princess Padalecki, ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh, shut up."

"Never." Zach smiles. "You coming to Katie's birthday party Friday? I heard those sorority sisters know how to party."

Jared quietly blows out air from his mouth, already exhausted from this talk. "I wasn't planning on it. Gotta focus on my studies."

"Okay, listen here, _Grandpa_ ," Zach teases him. "You're 20 years old. Live a little. Get some beer in you, dance a bit. I heard Chad's gonna be there, and you know he's got a thing for you."

Jared's ears burn hot at the mention of Chad Michael Murray. They've had few interactions here and there, but Chad's attraction to him is crystal clear, even if Jared doesn't reciprocate one bit.

"He's a player," Jared scoffs. "Besides, I'm not that into him anyways."

"Don't be like that! Why won't you let him Paddle your Leckis?"

"Oh, my god--!"

The two friends snicker and giggle quietly at Zach's horrible joke, but are ultimately reprimanded by Professor Sheppard and his sharp British accent.

"Is something quite funny, Jared? Zachary?"

Jared bites his lip, holding back the urge to laugh even harder. "No, nothing. Sorry, sir."

Professor Sheppard sighs through his nose, already exasperated with his first class of the day. It's barely even 8 AM and Jared wants another coffee. He's tired and exhausted from listening to Matt's shouting and swearing all night at the sports video games he's so attached to. Jared tried complaining to the RA, but they don't seem to care. Unfortunate.

As the lesson drags on, Jared can't help but to think about that weird guy at the cafe earlier. The one in the nice suit who kept staring at him when he didn't that Jared had noticed.

What was his deal? Looked to be an important business man or something. What was he doing in that little place anyway?

Doesn't matter. They'll never see each other again. No sense on dwelling on it.

****

Jensen holds the younger man's head down as he shoots his thick load down his esophagus. He shakes through the climax, depositing the last of his spent in this current rent boy's mouth. The guy swallows it all like the trained whore that he is.

The man lifts up his head from Jensen's crotch, looking up at him with hazel eyes and brown hair, smiling. He's not as tall as Iced Coffee Boy, but he's close enough. Jensen doesn't even know the kid's name and he's already so taken that he's going out searching for whores who look similar to him. Goddammit, this is so messed up, even for him.

Jensen pushes the guy off him when he attempts to touch his bare chest, dress shirt open. He stands, fastening his pants and buttoning his shirt away from the rent boy. Just when he thought he made it clear that their business had concluded, the high class whore comes up from behind, draping his arms around Jensen.

Big mistake.

Jensen spins around, already in attack mode. Nostrils flared, fists clenched, ready to strike. It doesn't seem to faze the guy one bit, and he smirks, groping Jensen's half-hard cock tucked in his underwear.

"Easy there, hunk. Don't get a temper with me. Unless you wanna take it out on my ass this time..."

Jensen throws him off yet again, tucking his shirt in his pants. He pulls out his wallet, dropping four one hundred dollar bills on the dresser.

"I got what I paid for," Jensen grunts dismissively. "You'll never see me again."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I'll give you a special discount. You can get rough with me if you like."

"You can either take the money and go, or I could kill you, and take the money back and leave. Your choice."

The rent boy seems considerably less flirty when he sees the gun stashed away in the suit jacket Jensen shrugs on. He clamps his mouth shut, and stuffs the huge bills in the pockets of his pants before bolting out of the hotel room.

Jensen cranes his neck to the side, cracking it in satisfaction. He should've paid for a damn massage as well. Being this sore is making him believe he's getting too fucking old for this job.

Most men in his line of work don't live to see their 40th birthday, but others are lucky. Others like his his father who luckily made it to 65 before he passed away peacefully in his sleep. Jensen wants to go out like that, not with a bullet to the brain.

Before long, Jensen is in the main lobby of the hotel, immediately checking out of the room he just paid to have. He walks outside afterwards in his immaculate suit, adjusting his tie slightly as pedestrians pass him by. On the curb is Steve in the driver's seat of Jensen's silver Lexus, snoozing like a goddamn slacker.

For a moment there, Jensen though he was dead, finally killed trying to protect Jensen from the cruel world they've been born into. But, no, he's taking a nap.

Jensen rolls his eyes, waltzing up to the door. He taps his knuckles on the window which, unsurprisingly, startles Steve so much that he instinctively reaches into the waistband of his pants to grab at his pistol. He scans his environment, seeing that he's safe and sound, but Jensen is outside, laughing at him like a child.

Steve sighs through his nose, putting the gun away as Jensen hops into the backseat, still chuckling over his friends reaction.

"You should see your face."

"Don't." Steve groans. "Just...don't. We're not kids anymore,  Ackles."

"That's Mr. Ackles to you." Jensen teases, glancing back at his phone. "Hmm. Took longer than I thought it would."

"I noticed. What was up with that, anyway? Needed a random fuck to unload your pent up stress on?"

Jensen flashes back to the guy from the coffee shop.

Iced Coffee Boy.

So polite, so beautiful, so... _delicious_  looking.

Jensen wants him, every last inch of him. His mind, his heart, his body, and his soul. He wants it all, and though it might take some time, Jensen's sure he can make Iced Coffee Boy his.

A good start would be finding out his actual name. But Jensen would like to know so much more than that.

"Something like that," he answers. "Take me to Morgan's. I have business to discuss with him."

Steve nods, starting up the car. "You got it."

This kid is gonna bother him so much...

****

The next day, Jensen arrives at the shop earlier than usual. He sent Steve to do some errands for him as he knew he'd be a while. Jensen entered the shop, ordered his usual, and waited patiently in the same seat he sat in yesterday.

He sits there for nearly 20 minutes when Iced Coffee Boy finally enters; 7:15 on the dot. Jensen makes a mental note of it for later.

Floppy haired Iced Coffee Boy orders the same thing as he did before, and takes his seat at the same table. His routine is fairly the same; typing on his laptop, eating his bagel, ordering his second drink, leave.

It's all going to be very familiar soon enough. But, once again, Jensen didn't get his name. Having to call him Iced Coffee Boy and Gorgeous all the time will get tiresome and frustrating quickly.

Jensen hangs back after the guy leaves, nursing his now chilled coffee.

Why is this so difficult?

Jensen Ackles is the most feared and dangerous man in this entire county, and he can't even muster up the balls to talk to a simple college kid?

The late kingpin would be so disappointed in him, holding back without pursuing his prize.

Not next time. Next time will be different. Jensen will engage.

In a way.

****

That man in the business suit was there at the cafe again. Jared, despite his years on this earth being quite shorter than most, is quite perceptive and aware of his surroundings.

So, of course he noticed Mr. Serious checking him out from his corner again.

Mr. Businessman.

Just staring...intently.

He wore another suit, though this one was dark blue with a dark gold tie. It's kinda cute that he has no idea Jared notices him. What's up with him? If he's interested, why not speak?

Jared doesn't understand it. Maybe he's just shy? Yeah, right. A guy that handsome can't be too bashful, not with that face, and that haircut...and those eyes. Jared caught a glimpse of them when they bumped into each other in line. Bright, astonishing. Greener than the the most beautiful of pastures.

Anyone would fall at the sight of those, and maybe Jared has a bit, but he's not too focused on something like that now. School comes first.

That's what he's been trying to beat into Zach's head. Yet, as usual, his good friend is hardheaded to the end, only hearing what he wants to hear.

"Yeah, fuck you, Ronnie!"

Jared groans, pulling his pillow under his head as he tries to sleep, but to no avail. Matt is playing those damn games again, pissing him off and interfering with his ability to get a good night's rest. Seems like complaining to the RA still hasn't yielded any results.

They just don't fucking care, and that's a problem. At this rate, he'll have to look for a job--or two--to even consider moving out into an apartment.

"Bullshit!" Matt swears. "Why did you drop it!? Son of a bitch!"

Jared sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He opens them again after gaining the confidence to speak to his roommate.

"Hey, Matt? Can you keep it down a bit? It's a little late."

Matt turns to him with a coy smile that Jared wants to slap right off his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, but this is kind of a big deal. The game is a tie, and we're trying to break it."

"Yeah, but--"

"Fuck!" Jared is ignored as Matt returns to his games with his online friends. "Okay, you know what? Give it to me!"

Jared turns over, plugging in his earphones instead of having to listen to this "dude bro" swear and shout. He sets on a playlist of sleepy, happy music before shutting his eyes. He's here miserable in this dorm with him. Matt needs to go, but no one will listen to him.

Jared's hoping for a miracle.

****

It's day three of recon for Jensen, and he's noticed that Iced Coffee Boy has brought in someone else with him today. Presumably to taste the coffee and treats they have here. So, puppy has some friends after all. Adorable.

And Jensen does mean "friend", because with the way they're interacting, there's no way they're dating. Sure, Iced Coffee Boy and this guy seem close, but they're not dating. It's too obvious. Just two close friends enjoying...coffee.

Hm.

On the other hand, it does seem rather suspicious.

What's this feeling? Jealousy? Jensen Ackles gets jealous of no man, let alone some college kid who doesn't even look like he can handle a gun correctly.

But he's talking to Iced Coffee Boy in his usual spot, engaging and interacting, and he can't help but to feel left out.

Jensen listens to their conversation closely under the guise of scooting his chair closer to his table.

"So, this is the place, huh?" The friend asks, sipping from his cup. "Never been here before. So much better than the usual place I go to."

Iced Coffee Boy smiles, and it makes Jensen's cold, dark heart do backflips. "Am I converting you to the dark side?"

"Ha! You wish! I'm strictly--wait, was that a double entendre, or no?"

"No, you idiot!"

So, actual friends then.

Jensen doesn't have anything to worry about it seems. Not like that guy is actual competition anyways.

The friend chuckles, stealing a bite from Iced Coffee Boy's strawberry cream cheese covered bagel. "Mmm, that's good. So, I talked to Chad, and he's definitely expecting you at the party."

"What? You talked to him? Why!? Oh, my God, I told you that I didn't wanna go!"

"Jared, come on. You'll have so much fun!"

Jared.

Jared.

_Jared._

He has a name to add to that pretty face finally. He definitely looks like a Jared, that's for certain. It's a good name. Youthful, in a way.

But then Jensen starts getting that jealousy feeling again. Who the hell is Chad?

"It's going to be so much fun, Jare Bear!" Jared's friend pleads. "Please, come. It'll be good for you! I know how much your roommate is giving you hell, so try going out just this once. I'll be with you the whole time."

Despite his friend's assurance, Jared remains steadfast in his convictions. Good for him.

"I don't wanna go out. Simple as that."

"Does this have anything to do with...?"

"Yeah," Jared mumbles, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. "A little bit. Sometimes. I don't, uh...let's just talk about something else."

The atmosphere drastically changes. There's something troubling Jared, and Jensen wants to know what so he can fix it for him. He's got roommate problems it seems like, but there's more just under the surface. There was pain in his voice. Hurt.

Heartbreak.

It's enough to drive Jensen insane. He wants to protect Jared, but from what? Everything? Everyone? It's crazy, it's insane, but Jensen's life has been anything but sane.

Then, all of a sudden, the two friends begin whispering just out of earshot. Jensen becomes curious, but he doesn't pry too much. He chooses to finish the last of his coffee instead.

****

"Don't look now, but that's the guy I was telling you about." Jared whispers to Zach.

Zach frowns. "Where?"

"Behind you." As Jared says this, Zach glances behind them, only for Jared to grab his hand, giggling. "I said don't look!"

Zach snorts. "Jeez! Sorry. I was just curious. You sure it's him?"

Jared's willing to bet his life on it, and it's a bet that he'll win without a doubt. That's him. That's Businessman, the guy that's been sitting near him and watching him for some time now. Jared doesn't know whether or not he should be flattered or terrified.

"I'm sure of it." He answers.

"You feel threatened by him?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm...intrigued by him, and I think he feels the same."

Zach raises his eyebrow in doubt. "Intrigued? Okay."

"Forget it. It's stupid."

"Damn right it's stupid. For all you know he could be plotting to stuff you in a van right now!"

Jared stuffs the last few crumbs of his bagel into his mouth, rolling his eyes dismissively. He can't prove it at the moment, but he has a feeling that Businessman won't do something so brash out in the open. He looks much too refined to be viciously violent for no reason.

"I don't believe that. He looks like a harmless stock broker."

"A harmless stock broker with a body like a wrestler sporting a haircut and beard like a weary soldier?" Zach hums. "Yeah, okay."

Jared bristles, put off by his friend's unwillingness to believe the claims about Businessman. Again, he has no solid proof about the guy, but, dammit, he just _knows._

"I'll prove it." Jared grumbles, packing up to leave. "Come on, let's go."

Without filling Zach in on what's about to happen, Jared puts the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. He grabs his half-empty cup of coffee, and saunters past Businessman's table.

On purpose.

They lock eyes for a moment, and Jared can see by the look on the man's face that he wasn't expecting this, that he wasn't expecting to get this far perhaps.

Jared smiles as he passes by, nodding.

"Hi."

It's simple, it's sweet, it sets a tone.

"Hi." Businessman shoots back with a rather charming smirk.

Needless to say, it makes Jared stumble a bit on his way out the door, forcing Zach to check on his friend. Jared reassures him, and they catch a bus back to their university.

On the way back, Jared's mind unwittingly drifts back to Businessman and his unclear intentions towards him. He's not doing anything overly showy, nor is he actively vying for Jared's attention.

Must mean he's biding his time, waiting for an opportunity or something. Whatever the case...Jared sure doesn't mind being eyed by a man such as him.

It's exciting, to say the least.

But frightening all in the same breath.

****

"I don't take any joy in doing this, Adam," Jensen says calmly, attaching the suppressor to his pistol. "But you know how I get when people steal from me."

Adam, bruised and bloodied from his most recent beating, sobs, left eye swelled shut. "I swear--I didn't steal from you, Boss. I swear on my kids."

Jensen snarls. "I wouldn't do that. There's two things in this world I hate more than anything. Thieves...and _liars._ "

There are people in this world who know there place, who know who not to cross, and who could offer you help when you most need it.

And then there are people who would rather take advantage over you, and attempt to rob you.

Adam is one of those people, someone Jensen thought he could trust with his funds. His financial advisor for over 10 years. Imagine his surprise not even an hour ago when he discovered that Adam's been sneaking money from his account for 3 years now.

It's sickening.

Of course there had to be some form of action against him, a lesson.

One that Jensen is teaching him at this very moment.

Adam sits there tied to a chair in Jensen's basement of his mansion, helpless and bleeding. Steve is nearby along with a few other men of Jensen's, watching.

"I have the tapes, Adam," Jensen starts, slapping the man across the face with his gun. "The ones that show you at the bank stealing from me."

Adam looks up in shock. "How--"

"You know my influence. They weren't that hard to get, actually." Jensen bends down, crouching until they're almost at eye level. He points the gun under Adam's chin, squinting. "I got a call from the lovely Darcy that works there, and she noticed some...inconsistencies with my account. Didn't take long to put two and two together."

"Boss..." Adam weeps. "I'm sorry. I--"

"If you needed money from me, all you had to do was ask. I would've helped you, you know that. 12 years, man. 12 years gone, just like that, down the fucking drain. I feel so bad for the wife and the kids. How are they gonna react when I tell them the news?"

Adam swallows, shaking. "What news?"

"That I fired you."

Jensen pulls the trigger, and is rewarded with the spray of blood and on his clothing and face. He doesn't flinch; he's used to this shit. It doesn't get to him anymore. It's just another day that ends in "Y" for him.

He rises to his feet with a deep sigh. He told Adam the truth. There was no joy in doing this, but it had to be done. His people need to understand what happens when he is crossed and lied to. There's no mercy for people like Adam, no matter how many years they've known each other and been friends. It's a shame. Jensen even paid for his wedding.

Adam's loss will be felt for a long time, but there are others who can do his job just as good, if not better, than him.

Jensen grabs his cigarettes and lighter from the small table near him, sparking one up in a matter of seconds. He exhales, walking past his men to head upstairs.

"Be good boys, and clean this shit up for me, would you? Thanks in advance."

They do as they're told without question and without protest. They fear him, he knows that. Fear is a strong emotion. It can also be a useful tool in one's arsenal, of course.

In good time, Jensen is upstairs in the master bedroom, shedding off his clothes with his cigarette hanging from his lips. He unbottons his white button down shirt, collar and torso soaked with blood. Next are his shoes and socks before pants and underwear which pool around his ankles. He steps out of them, striding stark naked to the master bathroom.

Jensen walks towards the bath opposite the shower, and turns it on, pouring soap into the basin. He sits on the side, inhaling the nicotine. It'll kill him one day, maybe, but not today. Dying of fucking lung cancer is better than a knife or bullet.

The bath soon fills up with fresh hot water, prompting Jensen to sit inside. He lies back and moans at the feeling, legs spread apart to fit in nicely. He hasn't had a bath in a long time, mostly showers. Baths are always a lovely change of pace.

He tilts his head back, one hand holding his cigarette and the other resting on his stomach below the water.

His mind idles back to his incredibly brief encounter with that Jared boy back at the coffee shop today. He spoke to him, and that alone caught Jensen way off guard.

In a moment of realization, Jensen grunts. He's a man pushing 40, not a 14 year old hoping his crush will notice him. Just goes to show how much power Jared has over him, and they haven't even said that much to each other.

But there's something there, Jensen knows it. There was a sinful little glint in Jared's eye today, a mischievous spark brought on by god knows what.

Sweet, but with a bit of spice. Jensen likes that, among the pretty features Jared has.

His eyes, his hair, his lips that look so damn pink and kissable. They'd look perfect wrapped around his cock.

"Mmm..." Jensen makes an odd noise low in his throat, reaching down to fondle his half-erect rod.

He closes his eyes, leaning back and spreading his legs apart wider. He imagines Jared on his knees for him in the bedroom, wearing nothing at all but a beautiful blush that covers his body.

Jensen thinks about his dick sliding in between Jared's lips, grabbing the back of his head with one and and stroking his cheek with the other. It's much too intimate for Jensen's usual tastes, but that's okay. It's just a fantasy. It's only here for him to get to the promised land.

He fists his cock, ignoring the sloshing sounds he's making as he strokes faster and faster, getting so close to the edge.

His mind runs rampant now, coming up with scenarios that seem so far off and distant.

Jared, laying on the bed with his legs spread, two fingers inside his tight hole.

_"I've been waiting for you, Jensen."_

Jared, caught masturbating when Jensen is the only one to give him pleasure.

_"I'm--I'm sorry! I tried holding back, but I just kept thinking of you..."_

Jared, blindfolded on his hands and knees, patiently waiting for Jensen yet again.

_"Please...be gentle with me."_

It's enough to push Jensen over that metaphorical edge, and with a deep growl, he shoots his load into the tub to mingle with the blood, dirt, and soap around him. He sighs, sinking further in the basin to contemplate on his next move.

If Jared can make Jensen fantasize about having him in a myriad of sexual positions whilst jerking off in a bathtub like a teenager, then he's got something special. That's for damn sure.

Jensen quivers, dropping his cigarette to the floor where it's forgotten.

He knows what he needs to do tomorrow.

It's time take action.

****

When Jared woke up this morning, he woke with a smile on his face. He was excited about today, still is actually.

He's going to see Businessman again, but it'll be different today, because today will be the day in which he finally has a discussion with him. It's crystal clear that he's interested; they both are.

That's why he's wearing these jeans that hug his ass nicely along with a graphic baseball t-shirt that he got at an indie concert back home. Something casual, yet full of personality.

He walks into the cafe with his head held high, bag swinging close to him. He briefly scouts the establishment, quickly spotting his target who looks on in mild amazement. Businessman is wearing another dark blue suit today with somewhat questionable paisley tie. He's as handsome and refined as he was yesterday, wearing a hidden smile that makes Jared flash him one in turn.

He heads towards the line, ordering his usual again. It's given to him in record time, and, without hesitation, Jared takes his standard seat by the window. He goes about his morning ritual in the same fashion; eating his bagel, getting ahead on his studies, checking in on his family back home, stuff like that.

Yet, just as Jared prepares to get up and buy his second iced coffee for the moment, a polite server comes up to where he sits with one already made. She smiles, sitting the coffee on the table.

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy."

Jared breathes out a disbelieving laugh, knitting his brows together. "Thank you...? I guess. But I didn't order..."

Jared looks over at Businessman on a whim, seeing that he's _grinning_  at him from over his own cup like the cat that got into the cream.

Ah, so this was his doing.

Jared quietly thanks the worker as she goes back to her job. He looks at his drink, taking a small sip. It tastes exactly the same as the ones he's had before, but it's somehow better than the rest. It's perfect.

****

Immaculate setup, flawless execution.

Jensen laughs to himself silently, pleased with everything. Buying that coffee for him would be something similar to getting someone a drink at a bar, though less flirtatious and more inviting and friendly.

Getting lost in his thoughts for a moment, Jensen takes notice of Jared's attire. Nice shirt, form fitting jeans--the boy's looking to impress, and, goddammit, he has.

Jared is still nursing his coffee, glancing between at Jensen and his cup for a time. The older man can't seem to get into his headspace. He wants to know what he's thinking about, _who_  he's thinking about, and why. Jensen wants everything Jared has to offer, even if it's not that much.

Without even properly knowing each other, he's head over heels for this kid.

And, without even noticing until it was too late, Jensen is snapped out of his reverie by Jared walking towards him with his belongings in tow, beaming.

His conviction has brought him amazing results.

"Is this seat taken?" Jared asks, gesturing towards the chair opposite Jensen.

Jensen waves his hand at it, poker face set. "Not at all. Join me, please."

Jared sits down, setting his bag down next to him and his iced coffee on the table. He licks his pretty, pink lips in anticipation, and it goes straight to Jensen's dick. He can't stop thinking about it, but he knows that he must or else this entire journey will have been for nothing.

He doesn't wanna drive him off.

"So," Jared starts, twirling his coffee with the straw. "I'm guessing I have you to thank for this delicious drink."

Jensen smirks. "Guilty as charged."

"Ya know, this is a cafe, not a bar, sir."

"I'm aware. Just thought a hard working college student could appreciate a second cup of his favorite style of coffee."

"Do I have the college look on me?" Jared teases, sipping his drink.

"Among other things."

Jensen reaches over, holding out his hand to him. It's about time he's done this. "Jensen Ackles."

"Jared," the kid says as he takes his hand, not knowing that Jensen is well aware of his name. "Jared Padalecki."

Well, _that_  he did not know.

"Padalecki. Hmm. Is that a Polish name?"

"Yeah, it is. On my father's side. We were supposed to be descended from men with power associated with Vikings and Lords. My Grandfather was even rumored to be a big Polish mobster, but I think that was just a story to make us scared as kids."

Jensen takes in every little bit of info he can. It's possible that Jared is Mob Royalty like he is; his story could have some truth to it, and, if there's the slightest chance that Jared's Grandfather was in the Polish mafia, then Jared just became ten times more interesting than ever.

"Fascinating," Jensen says, grinning in earnest. "Family live close by?"

The happy expression on Jared's face dwindles only slightly, and Jensen discovers that he might have struck a nerve.

"No, it's just me here in the city. My folks are back home."

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"No, not really." Jared mutters, sniffling. "Sore subject."

Jensen reaches over again, placing his hand over Jared's. So soft, so warm. "I apologize. I didn't want to upset you. And here I thought I was charming the lovely young man."

Jared blushes.

_Got you._

He takes his hand away, smiling through the beautiful crimson flush that makes Jensen suppress the urge to just kiss him right here, right now.

"You're off to a good start so far."

"Thanks for the ego boost, Jared. I appreciate it."

Jared snickers. "Oh, please. So, tell me: what do you do? You're always wearing suits like these, so you must be a little important."

He doesn't know.

Everyone knows who he is, but not Jared. It should've been evident when he introduced himself, though Jared isn't from around here, and it looks like he hasn't heard of him.

Yet.

"I run multiple business." Jensen says in a vague manner.

"Anything I've ever heard of?"

"Maybe."

"Mysterious." Jared smiles, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. "I like it. If you're some rich, mysterious businessman, why do you come to this little shop everyday?"

_Now? Because of you._

"Even rich, mysterious businessmen like supporting small businesses." Jensen responds, drinking more out of his cup. "The coffee isn't bad either."

The two share a laugh together, and the sounds mingle with one another _so well._  Jensen watches Jared grin; bright, white teeth flashing in glee. He makes his decision then, right there, that he wouldn't be without this kid. He can't lose him to anyone. Jared will be his, and Jensen will show him just what _he_ has to offer.

"I know the feeling," Jared says. "It's really good. Prices aren't terrible."

"I assume you work, too?"

"I work in retail. You know that fancy men's clothing shop near the college? Yeah, that's work for me."

Jensen almost loses it.

But in a good way.

"You work at _Distinguished Gentleman_?"

"Heard of it?"

Jensen chuckles. "More than heard of it. I get most of my suits tailor made there. It is also...one of the businesses I own."

Jared clams up; the color in his face drains away quickly, and Jensen almost panics. He didn't mean to frighten him or intimidate the poor boy! He just thought honesty would have a great effect on Jared's perception of him.

"So..." Jared tries not to sound embarrassed or too spooked. "Essentially, you're my boss? Oh, man."

"No--not exactly!" Jensen rushes out, only collecting himself milliseconds later. "I mean, in theory, yes, but it's fine. As long as you're doing your job, I won't say anything." He smiles, trying to get Jared to do the same. "Gil had called me and told me the new kid working there was a good sport, always on time, great with customers, always ready for a challenge. You're doing just fine, Jared."

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

"Thanks...boss." Jared jokes, snickering like a child. It's so cute and adorable that Jensen wants to bottle it all up and view it for himself forever and always.

However, their little time in paradise soon comes to an abrupt end when Jared dares to look down at his watch. He gasps, quickly getting up from his chair to gather his belongings. Jensen stands as well, unsure what's going on.

"Dammit!" Jared whispers. "I'm running late for my first class. Thank you so much, Jensen, but I really need to get going. I'll have to catch the next fucking bus which comes in, like, 20 minutes--"

"Let me drive you there."

The words leave Jensen's mouth before he can catch them. Even so, it's not as though he would've allowed Jared to catch a bus that might have caused him to be late.

No. It's better if he offered a ride. It's quicker, and he wants to spend more time with him.

"It's on the way to where I'm going," Jensen continues.

"I don't wanna impose--"

"You're not. I promise. Come on, my car's outside."

Jared seems to think on it for a while, weighing his options. Jensen understands how strange it is, to find out that the guy who's been (politely, kind of) stalking you is also your boss and is _also_  offering you a ride to your school. Jensen understands 100%, but that doesn't mean a thing to him at this moment.

All he wants Jared to say is yes.

And, eventually, he does.

Jared smirks. "Lead the way."

Jensen returns his contagious smirk, and they exit the establishment together, but not before Jared kindly puts his tip in the tip jar as usual. What a good boy. Pure, mature, headed in the right direction. Honestly, Jensen doesn't wish to deter him from whatever path he's set himself on...but the temptation of having him in his life is overwhelming.

If this goes beyond what Jensen is planning, how will he break the news to Jared that he's one of the most feared men in existence? How could he ever tell him that his hands are stained red in the blood of hundreds of people? He's not sure he could tell him, at least not right away. He'll have to keep it a secret. Jensen will have to lie, but truthfully. It's a strange conundrum, yet it is safest for the both of them.

He hadn't even considered what would happen if his enemies knew of Jared's existence. Jesus Fucking Christ.

This is dangerous, but Jensen's always been one to walk on the wild side.

Once outside, Jensen leads Jared to his car, directing him to the backseat instead of the passenger side. Though confused, Jared complies, allowing Jensen to open the door for him. As he hops inside, he notices a man in the driver's seat; an older guy with sunglasses and a suit just like Jensen's. Jared frowns, still very much confused until Jensen comes in beside him to explain.

"Jared, this is Steve Carlson. He's a dear friend of mine. Steve, this is Jared. We'll be giving him a ride today."

"Nice to meet you, Steve," Jared smiles to him through the mirror up front.

Steve returns the favor. "You as well, Jared. Where to?"

"Hartford University, please."

"I'm on it."

Jared and Jensen buckle their seatbelts as Steve starts the engine. In no time, they're pulling off and into traffic. Jared admires the car's interior. It must be brand new, or Jensen keeps it looking that way at least. Black leather seats with television monitors on the backs of the two front seats. It's like the kind of car Jared wished his parents had as a kid.

Everything about Jensen screams opulence and high class, and it's strange that he seems so interested in Jared.

"How long have you been in the city, Jared?" Jensen asks.

"For about half a month now. I got in just as the semester started. I couldn't wait to leave where I was back home."

"Why'd you decide to leave?"

Jared flashes that saddened smile again. "It's a bit personal. I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine. You're just trying to make conversation. But how about you? How long have you lived here? Got any family close by?"

Jensen chooses to be honest, because why not? "I've lived here my whole life. I know every nook and cranny like the back of my hand. As for family...well, I don't have that many surviving members. My mother, my father, and my brother have passed on, sadly. It's just me and my sister now, but she moved away after our father died."

Jared shakes his head. "My condolences. I'm sorry. Must be hard living in this big city alone."

"I'm not alone, Jared. At least...not anymore."

Jared blushes beautifully once again before turning his head to gaze out of the window. There's a plethora of feelings swirling around in that huge brain of his, some ranging from mere excitement to downright fear.

While, yes, he's excited to be in this car with a handsome rich guy who has taken a liking to him, Jared's scared as hell that he's sitting in a car with a handsome rich guy who has taken a liking to him.

These things don't just happen, and when they do, it's usually on the big screen starring whatever Hollywood hunk is hot at the moment. It has Jared questioning the nature of his reality.

Is this for real, or is this just a fantasy he's invented for himself to cope with past horrors?

Jared has his answer when Steve soon pulls up to the main building on campus. Jared sighs, almost wishing that this moment never ended. But it must. He needs to leave.

"Looks like this is my stop."

Jensen sighs in what looks to be defeat. "I suppose it is."

Jared pulls out another one of his bright smiles. "I really appreciate this, Jensen. Again, thank you so much."

"There's a way you can thank me, Jared." Jensen starts, quickly following it up with more so as to not sound like a total creep. "Apologies if I'm out of line here, but may I have your number? I'd like to keep in touch with you in case we..."

In case we never meet again.

That's what Jensen wanted to say, but didn't.

Jared understood, and he's puzzled at the same time. Just when he thought this whole thing couldn't get anymore intriguing, more and more things pop out of the woodwork.

Rolling his eyes in faux annoyance, Jared holds out his hand expectantly until Jensen gets the hint. Jensen unlocks his phone, and give it over to Jared without caution. Weird.

Before Jared inputs his number into Jensen's contacts, he crosses his arms over his chest, facing the older gentleman.

"So, like, is this--whatever this is--a 50 shades kinda thing?"

From the front seat, Jensen hears Steve snort, trying desperately to stifle his laughter.

"Because if it is," Jared resumes. "You can count me all the way out."

Jensen chuckles to hide his bashful thoughts. "No, it's nothing like that. My interest in you is...uh--well, it's nothing like _that,_  so I think you're safe. No rods, no whips, no one being tied up. Unless...that's something you might be into?"

"Not at all." Jared says with a straight face, only to grin shortly afterwards. "But who knows. I'm adventurous."

Jensen is stunned to say the least, gaping at Jared. "Does this mean there will be a next time between us?"

Jared finishes putting his number into Jensen's phone prior to handing it back to him. "It means that I'll be free next Friday. Thanks for the ride, Steve."

Steve nods. "Anytime. See you, Jared."

Jared grins at Jensen again, then exits the car, only now noticing that several students are staring at him and the vehicle he arrived in. It feels good, in a way. But Jared doesn't allow it to get the best of him. He walks around to the side Jensen is on, signalling for him to roll down the window. Jensen obliges, eyebrow lifting up in question.

Jared leans in, arms folded. He can smell Jensen's cologne up this close. It's amazing.

"Answer me honestly?"

Jensen blinks. "Okay."

"You were nervous about approaching me upfront, weren't you?"

"Guilty again." Jensen smiles. "Go on, get an education."

"Will do. See you tomorrow at the shop. Text me, 'kay?"

"Planned on it."

Jared adjusts the strap on his bag, and walks away towards the building. At the same time, Jensen whistles for Steve to pull off, which he does without hesitation. As Jared wanders off to the main building, he's pleasantly surprised when he notices Zach near the entrance, staring bewildered at him.

Jared shrugs it off, resuming his calm waltz forward to their class. Zach follows quickly behind him as they enter the building, flabbergasted.

"Good morning," Jared speaks, playing the innocent card.

Zach, however, is undeterred by this. "Uh huh. Yeah, good morning to you, too. Are we just gonna pretend that didn't happen?"

"Which part?"

"The part where you stepped out of that rich man's car looking like a goddamn supermodel. Yeah, let's talk about that."

Jared smirks as if holding in a massive secret. "What about it?"

"Dude, if you keep bullshitting around the topic, we're gonna box right in this hallway. That was Businessman, wasn't it? Is he your Christian Grey?"

"Oh, for the love of--no, Zach! What's up with all the 50 Shades references today?"

"Wait, you guys didn't...ya know?"

Jared flushes. "No! Look, he's a nice guy, and we're just talking at the moment. Nothing too kinky right away, but I'm interested."

Zach makes an odd expression. "In the kinky stuff?"

"No, you dummy. In him."

Even as they enter the lecture hall and settle into their seats, Zach goes on and on about Jared's potential beau.

"Wait, so does that mean you're still not going to Katie's party?"

"You know what, fine!" Jared groans. "I'll go, but only because you won't shut the fuck up about it, and only for 30 minutes. If I'm not having fun by then, I'm out."

"Make it an hour."

"Done."

Zach sticks his tongue out in triumph as Professor Sheppard enters the room. The other students pile in as well as the lesson starts, and though the professor drones on and on about the basics of Psychology, Jared's mind keeps drifting off towards the ever mysterious Jensen Ackles.

He's a cocky son of a bitch who knows he's hot, but in that same instance, he's nervous around Jared and tries to use his words carefully. There's something kinda sweet about that. He's a freaking teddy bear that only looks imposing from far away. Up close, he's the softest thing around.

And here Zach was worried about him being taken advantage of. Jensen wouldn't hurt a fly

Jared's positive of it.

****

Closing his heart off to the task at hand, Jensen drags the serrated blade across the throat of the last surviving witness to his brutal assault.

It had to be done. No survivors, no one could know what he and his associates were up to. While the man that he just murdered was only a victim of circumstance, Jensen is 99% sure that he would have snitched had he gotten away from him. That 1% could have possibly been paid off, but Jensen wasn't taking any chances on him.

He's been burned before; no one gets out of this unscathed.

The man's body drops to the floor, blood pouring out of the deep wound. He's dead, worse than dead. The deed is finished. Sometimes, when the job demands it, he has to do certain things for himself, and this was no exception. That old saying about wanting things done right rings true in Jensen's mind.

He drops the knife on the floor and exits the man's apartment, only daring to strip off the black leather gloves once he's sitting the backseat of his car again. Steve says nothing as they exit the scene, and only continues to stay quiet as Jensen makes a phone call.

"It's done," he says to the person on the other line. "Johnson has been take care off."

 _"Are you sure?"_  asks the worried mobster on the other end. _"He can't testify?"_

"I said it's handled. You owe me."

_"Thank you... Anything you want, I'll help."_

"I know."

Jensen hangs up, resting his phone on the seat beside him. He watches the other cars pass by him in relative silence. Seconds fade into minutes as he suddenly gets the itch to reach for his phone again. He picks it up, scrolling through his contacts until he comes up to the J's, which are devoid of names except one, and only one.

_Jay_

That's what Jared typed in. That's what he wanted to be remembered as. It's cute nickname. Though Jared might be in his classes right now, Jensen throws all caution to the wind and makes the choice to text him.

_"Hey, it's Jensen. What are you learning about right now?"_

Surprisingly, it doesn't take long for his phone to chime back with a response.

_Text Message From: Jay_

_"Physics. Bored. :/"_

Jensen laughs.

_"Physics, huh? The worst. Maybe I should take you out to lunch. That'll get you to be 'un-bored', eh?"_

He feels as though, once again, that he might have overstepped his bounds. However, though taking longer to reply, Jared shoots him another text.

_"A date so fast? What happened to next Friday? ;)"_

Hmm.

Jensen types back fast, smiling.

_"You're worth an early date. What do you say? You and me at 12? I'll come pick you up. My treat, anything you like."_

Another texts soon comes back, and Jensen honestly didn't think there'd be any other answer.

_"Class ends at 11:45. I'll be waiting out front :)"_

Jensen locks his phone, singing happily. Yeah, he's devolved into an excited schoolboy now. Jared makes him giddy, anxious, and scared all in one breath, and he can't get enough of it. He wants more.

"Is he the new boy toy for the week?" Steve asks from behind the wheel.

"Nah," Jensen says with a knowing grin. "This one's gonna last for a long time."

"Does he know that?"

No. Not yet. But...

"He will."


	2. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared attends a party, Jensen is visited by a man he despises. 
> 
> Later, circumstances force Jared and Jensen to meet earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted chapter two. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Jared primps himself up in the mirror, double checking that there are no blemishes or bumps or marks present on his face.

Tonight's the night of Katie's birthday party hosted by Delta Theta Psi, and even though he's not looking to impress those present, he still wants to look his absolute best. Many might stare at him and his very low black v-neck that exposes a portion of his chest, but Jared honestly doesn't care.

If only things could be different tonight. If only he were with Jensen instead of going to a party to socialize with people he'll probably never even see again.

Jared was a little bit of a bad boy yesterday. He skipped the rest of his classes after lunch to spend the day with Jensen. He took him around the city, showing him places of interest that Jared bookmarked in his mind for later such as the movie theater, the luxurious strip mall, and the boardwalk. All wonderful, delightful places that could be host to their future dates.

Yes, _future_  dates, because Jared is way too into this for him to pass it up. From what he's seen so far, Jensen is not like the other men. When he speaks, Jensen listens to him, he asks questions, he engages, he's _honest._  Jared loves that, and he can't help but to blush when he thinks about the kiss in the car that almost happened when he was dropped off at his dorm. He pulled back in a moment shyness.

But not next time. Next time he won't back down.

Jared stops checking himself out, and exits the bathroom to see his roommate throwing a shirt on before slipping into his shoes. Matt looks up, smiling.

"Looks like you're going to the party hosted by Delta Theta Psi. Nice. Wanna catch a ride with me?"

Great. Of course he's coming too. The jock with no understanding of the term "common courtesy". Jared wants to scream at him, to unload all his anger and grief on him, to tell him to get the fuck out of their dorm forever. Still, despite the fact that Matt is an inconsiderate jerk with a brain the size of a walnut, Jared is not a douchebag like that.

Instead, he shakes his head politely, swallowing down everything that threatened to come to the surface.

"Nah, I have something already. Thanks though."

Matt nods. "Okay, cool. Oh, before you go, I just wanna let you know that I'm gonna have some _company_  over tonight, if you know what I mean. So I'll need the dorm to myself. Just a heads up."

Jared clenches his jaw, smiling through the anger. He holds back the desire to plunge the pen from his desk into Matt's neck. "Alright. That's fine. I'll just...find somewhere else to crash."

"Good. Have fun, buddy."

"Yup. You, too."

And with that, Jared rushes out of his shared dorm, defeated and severely pissed off. How dare Matt commandeer their room as if they both don't live there. When Jared's able to, he'll make yet another complaint, even though he knows nothing will come out of it. Perhaps it's better if he crashes at Zach's room for the night...and the next few weeks.

He doesn't think Zach's roommate will let that shit fly though, so he's back at where he started. Whatever. His mood for the night has soured, and now the expected "fun waiting time" has decreased from an hour to 45 minutes. No excuses.

Once he's outside, Jared uses one of the apps on his phone to call for a car. The party isn't actually on campus tonight, but at least a few miles west at some secluded area that Jared knows next to nothing about, save for the address.

As he waits for his ride, he texts Zach, letting him know that he's on his way. But after texting his friend, Jared receives a message from none other than Jensen who he spoke to not too long ago today. He opens the text, smiling automatically. Jensen sent him a picture of a desk with his feet up on it, showing only his shoes.

Could it be his office? His study? It's pretty fancy wherever he is.

_"A boss's work is never done. How's my star employee doing?"_

This is a weird dynamic they've got going on. Though Jensen is his boss, Jared doesn't see it that way. They're on entirely different levels in life, and yet, not at all. They're equals, in a way. Jensen's told him that he's the best employee he's had since 2014, though he doesn't say what happened to him, or where he's gone to now. Jared assumes he moved on to other things. Like everyone does.

Jared texts him back quickly, fingers rapidly tapping across the keyboard.

_"Just fine. Heading out for a bit of fun tonight."_

_"Oh really? Where to?"_

_"Lol why do you wanna know? :P"_

_"Why wouldn't I want to know where the person I most desire is going?"_

Such a confession is enough to floor Jared, causing his entire body to turn a bright shade of crimson. Holy fucking shit, this man is driving him crazy. He's sending all these signals, and he's not even trying to be subtle about it.

Jared is his desire, and he's willing to bet that Jensen is the type of man to always get what he wants, one way or another.

After thinking on it for a bit, Jared texts him back just as his ride approaches.

_"You gotta do more than take me out on an early date for us to be an item, Mr. Ackles. Talk to you soon. ;)"_

Jared pockets his phone as he hops into the backseat. Jensen's coming on a bit strong for his tastes, and it's becoming eerily reminiscent to that one situation he left back at home.

He gets chills when he thinks about it, how hot and heavy they started out, but how quickly it became something way more sinister. Jared would rather much forget about it, but the emotional scars will stay with him forever, along with the physical scars on his body.

Jared swiftly wipes away a tear that rolls down his cheek, forcing himself to think about the "fun" he'll be having in a couple of minutes.

In that same thought, he wonders how Jensen's faring with his work, or whatever it is he's doing.

****

The last text almost sends Jensen in a spiral.

He has no right feeling this way, but goddammit, he _wants_  Jared so bad it hurts. He can't rush this, however, or he'll risk pushing him too far away.

He nearly throws his phone across the room, yet he keeps his composure; calm and relaxed, Jensen sparks up his third cigarette of the day, exhaling a small puff of smoke that sticks to him, mingling in with his clothes and cologne.

It's a filthy habit he's had since high school. Reduces stress, but subtracts 10 years off his life. Quitting isn't an option, not as long as he's doing what he's doing in this world. At this rate, he'll be smoking on his deathbed, or wherever his enemies leave him to die.

Morbid way of thinking...though that's just the way it is.

Eventually, Jensen gets up from his desk. It's not the only desk he has around the city, but it's his absolute main headquarters. Aside from the occasional clothing store or boutique, Jensen dabbles in other business ventures.

The bread and butter, and the location of his base of operations just so happens to be _Passion Palace,_  a very high end strip club that doubles as a brothel for those who have the money to spend. It's a lucrative business be in. Sex sells, everyone loves sex, who doesn't? It's easy money.

But what he won't do--as his father before him did--is resort to sex slave trades.

It's disgusting, and he openly denounces anyone who condones it and cuts ties with anyone who uses it as a source of income. Jensen is many things, but he's not a bastard. He's murdered men who've stolen from him, men who had families back home waiting for them to return.

But he's never ripped young women off the streets to abuse sexually.

A murderous, sadistic son of a bitch with a moral code? What's wrong with the world?

Jensen walks over to the window that overlooks the club, hands behind his back. Observing. He watches the men in suits like his own smiling, getting drunk on the expensive whiskey and drinks from the bar. He watches them shove their faces in the dancers' chest, receiving a firm slap for their vileness. These guys are horrible, but his girls are just as vicious as he is.

He makes sure of it.

Soon, a knock on his door alerts Jensen.

"Come in," he says with an authoritative tone. The door opens, and in steps one of his favorite girls. Heather. She's dressed appropriately, or rather _inappropriately_  for her job. "What's up?"

Heather smiles, hand on her hip. Jensen can't help but to glance down at her stomach where he sees her navel ring, and suddenly imagines Jared having one.

"There's a man here to see you, Mr. Ackles," she says. "He's in a less fancy suit than yours, says he's here alone, wants to talk."

"Does this man have a name?"

"Stephen Amell. He's in the VIP section."

Jensen's hands curl into fists at the mention of that son of a bitch's name. He's got a lot of balls coming to this place after trying to kill him the other night. The crazy part about it is that Stephen wasn't even _there_  to do it himself. He had to send his low rent thugs to do the dirty work for him. Cowardly bitch.

In his blind rage, Jensen rushes towards his desk, beginning to pull out his gun from the top drawer. But then he stops, slowing down to trully assess the situation.

Heather said Amell came here, alone, and asked for him personally. It doesn't smell like a setup. It feels like a parlay. Yeah, those end just as you would expect they would. Jensen's had very few successful parlays in his time on top, and he's sure that this one will be no different than the others.

In spite of this, he does want to know what Amell is after. A truce is unlikely, and a business deal is out if the question. Still, consider Jensen's curiosity piqued. He puts the pistol back in its place, closing the drawer with a long sigh.

"That'll be all, Heather," he smiles, dismissing her.

Heather nods, and closes the door behind her on her way out.

Jensen scrubs his hand over his face, groaning. He expected to get a few documents signed tonight, maybe unwind and get his cock sucked by some throwaway whore while thinking of Jared's sweet lips and wet mouth. But no. Jensen has other pressing matters to attend to, matters that just can't seem to be held off to the side tonight.

Against all better judgement, Jensen eventually leaves his office only to be greeted by the loud, sultry music that plays below him. On his way to the stairs, he passes by several rooms, rooms in which a few men are getting their rocks off. It's always consensual between both parties. If his girls aren't feeling it, it's not happening.

These fuckers are enjoying themselves, dumping their hard earned money right into his pockets. Astounding.

As Jensen stands at the top of the grand staircase of one of his most opulent businesses, he smiles. He feels like a king here, staring down at his subjects. They drink, smoke, kiss, dance, imbibe in the simple, sinful pleasures of life. It feels amazing being where he is.

But why does he feel so alone?

His smile fades, not yet ready to start having a crisis before the beginning of a potentially important conversation. Jensen greets his guests, disguising his unease with a charming smile. He honestly cares little for these people. Why should he? They're just as corrupt and vile as he is, though he just doesn't wear a mask like the most of them.

Jensen knows who and what he is. He doesn't pretend to be something he's not.

Almost.

In time, he saunters elegantly into the VIP section, walking through the curtain that seperates it from the main floor. He then quickly spots the man who would have had him killed.

Stephen Motherfucking Amell.

The bane of Jensen's existence, and a major goddamn thorn in his side. With his golden brown hair similar to Jensen's, Stephen turns his head away from the stripper riding in his lap to look at the one interrupting them. They lock eyes, and Stephen grins to him, nearly blinding Jensen with those bright teeth and piercing blue eyes. He's a fucking rat.

Stephen taps on the stripper's thigh twice, signalling for her to stop her movements. She obeys, nodding politely to both Jensen and Stephen as she slinks her way out of the section. When they're left alone, Jensen sits on the opposite sofa across from Amell, determined to keep his distance. He's not afraid of him.

On the contrary, Jensen's afraid of what he'll do if he _is_  too close to him without weapons. Wouldn't be the first time he saw red and had no weapons to use.

So much blood.

"Ackles." Stephen starts.

"Amell."

"You're looking...healthy."

"No thanks to you. Shouldn't have sent children to do your own work, you fucking moron."

Amell chuckles, leaning back. "Hey now! There's no need for name calling between us. We're friends, aren't we?"

"We never have been, and we never will be friends, Amell." Jensen growls. "In fact, from this moment on, no matter what comes out of your mouth, we're enemies."

Amell's friendly smile fades, and he frowns in disappointment. His expression unsettles Jensen. He seems cold, calculated. That look is nothing but trouble. Menacing. Word round these parts is that Stephen is as ruthless and deadly as he is, though Jensen is finding that extremely hard to believe given the circumstances.

"Let's cut the bullshit, yeah?"

"Okay." Jensen digs into his jacket pocket, taking out his half-empty carton of cigarettes. He lights one up, blowing out smoke in Stephen's direction. "Let's."

"I fucked you over bad. I know I did. I saw an opportunity, and I took it. You would've done the same in my shoes."

"I've never been in your shoes, though it's hard to imagine yourself as an ant when you're a king."

"Regardless," Stephen sighs in frustration. "I did what I did, and I can't change that. As a man in the wrong, I apologize."

"Apology denied. What do you really want?"

Amell laughs, rubbing his hands together. He's agitated. Good. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"

Jensen smirks. "So I've been told. What. Do. You. Want?"

"40% control over the docks."

Jensen almost chokes his cigarette smoke.

"Excuse me?"

"40% control over--"

"No, I heard you. I just can't believe the _gall_ you have. I gave you 25%, Amell. That was more than generous on my part."

"My businesses have been expanding, much like yours." Stephen points out. "Men are joining me willingly; my Family is growing. I figure 15% wouldn't break your wallet too much."

"It won't, but I refuse to give you anything after that stunt you and your 'Family' pulled on me. Actually, all business we ever had has concluded starting this moment."

"Ackles, come on." Stephen laughs. "It's the past."

When Jensen stays silent, taking small drags on his cigarette whilst staring threateningly, Amell becomes angrier. He snarls.

"Dammit, Ackles, I _need_  this!"

Jensen scoffs. "Get out."

There's nothing but silence between them save for the music playing on the club's speakers. The both of them enter a staredown, neither one backing out. It's an intense battle of wills that Jensen ends up winning in the end. Amell rises from his seat, expression unreadable as he places a tip for the dancer down on the table beside him.

He clears his throat, fiddling with his cufflinks and hair. Then, as he walks by Jensen towards the exit, he stops, smirking.

"You know, I've been hearing about a new love interest of yours. A guy this time. College student, right?"

Jensen's blood boils, and he unwittingly chomps down on his cigarette. "Excuse me?"

"Does he know about you? About what you _really_  do? He wouldn't be around if he did, I'm sure of it. Need I remind you of the others who've been in your company for extended periods of time? I'm sure this kid would be thrilled to know what you did to them--"

"You leave him out of this, you hear me?" Jensen whispers with deadly intent. "If you so much as lay a finger on his head, so help me God, Amell, your last moments on this earth will be slow and painful. Stay the fuck away from him."

Stephen continues his smirk, shaking his head. "We're not in business anymore, Ackles. See you around."

And that's that.

Jensen, in his bout of anger, decides to let Amell leave his club alive instead of putting him down on the spot. He couldn't, not even if he wanted to. The men who frequent this place--cops, judges, lawyers, politicians--would only bear witness to such an act, and Jensen can't have that over his head. As far as most of them know, he's just a successful businessman who might occasionally dabble in the illegal activity from time to time, never knowing it's full time for him.

Long after Amell leaves, Jensen snaps out of it, taking his phone out of his pocket. He quickly sends Jared a message, praying to whomever is out there that they keep him safe. Amell is an incompetent fuck, that's true, but even incompetent fucks can yield satisfying results when they tamper with things above their means.

Jensen's just gotten to know Jared, he doesn't want to lose him so suddenly. Not to this life.

Never to this life.

He presses send, holding his phone in a tight grip.

****

The party is, surprisingly, going better than Jared had expected.

Before he came here, he only wanted it to fail; he wanted to hate everything and everyone there. But now that's he's actually here, mingling and interacting with his peers over cheap booze and shitty dance music, Jared is nonetheless amused and impressed. He even sung happy birthday to Katie along with everyone else.

So, no, it's not so bad. Not really.

At the moment, he's on the dance floor with Zach, letting go of his inhibitions and downing his 4th cup of beer. After the second cup, it didn't taste so bad to him. It's helping him a lot, really. Loosening him up; he talked with a few classmates of his about their shared hatred for Mr. Collins's worksheets and homework assignments. It was so fun.

"It's been 2 hours, Jared," Zach smiles. "Feel like leaving yet?"

Jared shakes his head with the biggest grin on his face as he sways to the music. "Neverrrr! Ugh, I love this song!"

"Maybe slow down on the drinks a bit, okay?"

"I'm fine!" Jared gulps the last of his drink from his cup, holding upside down. "See? Last of it! No more, I promise!"

"Good." Zach rolls his eyes, then spots someone off towards the side. He laughs as he stops dancing, nudging Jared in his side. "Looks like you have an admirer."

Jared also stops, following Zach's gaze beyond the crowd of people around them only to rest on a pair of eyes burning holes through his body. Chad Michael Murray is here, and he's looking at _him._ It's a recipe for disaster, that's what that is.

The way he's staring at Jared is undeniable; he bites his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side under the flickering red and blue lights. Drunk as he is, Jared can see that Chad is trying his hardest to look the least bit appealing to him.

And, sadly, it's not working. As a matter of fact, it only turns Jared all the way off. No amount of pouty lips or "fuck me" eyes will ever get him to fall in his lap.

So, as Chad tries harder and harder to seduce him from afar, Jared audibly groans, leaning over to whisper-shout in Zach's ear.

"Welp, I feel like leaving now."

"What? No, come on! He's not that bad."

Jared twitches, frowning. "As my friend, I'd think you'd support me in this--this goddamn decision. I wanna go home. Looking at him makes me wanna puke on your new jeans."

"Yeah, please don't." Zach sighs, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I do support you. I'm sorry. Not trying to push. Want me to call you an Uber or something?"

Jared holds up his phone as it vibrates in his hand, smiling. It's goofy, and whimsical. He's a goddamn happy drunk. "I can do it! I just gotta pee, and I'll get a ride. Come e're, gimme a hug."

"Jared. Jared--okay, I guess we're doing this." Zach rests his head on Jared's shoulder as the bigger student hugs him. "Okay, buddy."

"I love you, best friend." Jared says, voice muffled.

"I love you, too, man. You sure you don't me to go with you?"

"Naaaaah, I'm good! Have fun, have a threesome or something, I don't know. Don't let me be a downer. I love you!"

"I love you, too. Again."

"Okay." Jared kisses Zach's cheek before separating from him, walking through the crowd towards the restroom. "Bye!"

He misses the way Zach smiles playfully after him as he enters the restroom, and the way he wipes the saliva off his cheek from that messy kiss.

Once inside, Jared does his best to get his zipper open, succeeding only after the second time like a seasoned professional. This ain't his first rodeo being under the influence. He's gotten better at maneuvering while intoxicated, so he at least has that going for him. After relieving himself, Jared waddles to the sink, washing his hands as well as his face. He feels his phone vibrating yet again, and reaches down in his pocket to check it.

It's three new texts, all from Jensen.

_"Hey, just checking in on you. How's it going?"_

_"You okay? Hope you're having fun, but get back to me, alright?"_

_"Not trying to be too pushy or anything, but text or call me when you can. Parties can get a little crazy."_

Jared rereads them all in his head over and over again, trying to discern whether or not Jensen is obsessive or genuinely worried for his safety. Quickly shutting down the negative opinions in his mind, Jared immediately lands on the one good though about Jensen. In his brief state of lucidity, Jared messages back, not noticing the typos.

_"I'm ffine. Just a little drunk its all. About to head baack homee. Need an Uber tho.."_

The next message is lightning quick, and it makes Jared imagine that Jensen's been clinging to his phone this entire time.

_"Text me the address. I'll come get you right now."_

Jared's face flushes red, though he's uncertain if it's from the alcohol or from Jensen's texts. Either way, he comes to the conclusion that Jensen will rescue him from himself should he be tempted into another beer. And so, Jared texts Jensen the address, telling him he'll wait outside with a friend. Jensen is quick with yet another message, letting Jared know that he's already in his car.

It fills Jared's stupid, drunk heart up with joy knowing he's got someone else looking out for him. He's excited, and scared, and happy, and anxious. But it'll be okay, because Jensen is on his way. Everything will be fine.

However, as Jared gears up to leave the restroom, he hears the door open. He turns his head, spotting none other than Chad entering, squinting his eyes and grinning. He's high, maybe drunk, or perhaps a little of both. That's just great.

Jared nods to him, staring into the mirror so he doesn't have to look at Chad's stupid face.

"I see you like playing hard to get. I can dig it."

"I'm not drunk enough to blow you." Jared grumbles, feeling ill at the very thought of it.

Chad stalks towards him with a bright grin and messy hair. He thinks he's being suave, but he's got nothing on Jensen. "Who said anything about blowing me? I wouldn't object to it though. Come on, Padalecki, you're sending me mixed signals. You were practically eye fucking in Economics. I know you wanna ride me, just say so."

"Whatever you're buying, I'm not selling." Jared states, laughing to himself when he remembers that Chad is also a bit of a dealer. "Figuratively and literally speaking. I'm absolutely fuckin' drunk, and I'm not looking for a quick hookup in a disgusting bathroom with you, let alone in that fucked up stoner van parked outside, so why don't you go stick it--mmph!"

It's sudden.

It's quick, stealthy.

Violating.

Jared didn't notice it at first, but he can feel it now. Chad's tongue sliding into his mouth, pinning him up against the sink counter, spreading his legs to get better access. Jared feels trapped, helpless, just like a deer caught in the headlights of a car before being struck.

He lashes out, pushing Chad away. He then proceeds to punch him in the face, causing him to flail wildly into a stall. Jared grabs his phone, quickly leaving before things can escalate further. He doesn't focus on anyone as he rushes around the large crowd of horny and drunk students.

All that matters to him is leaving the warehouse. He walks away from it, beginning to trek down the long road back to the city. It's a little chilly, and he's stumbling a bit, but it's better than staying there with that creep.

Putting distance between himself and Chad seems like the best thing to do.

Jensen would think so as well if he were here.

****

"How much farther?" Jensen asks, anxiety through the roof.

"Not long now, man," Steve says from the front. "We're almost there."

"Son of a bitch..."

"You really think Amell would pull some shit like this?"

"The bastard is unpredictable now. He's capable of anything if he's feeling bold enough. If he's gone after Jared..."

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure."

Jensen hopes his greatest friend is right about this, because if he isn't, there will be hell to pay. Buildings will burn, the streets will run red with the blood of many--not even God will stop him bringing about his own twisted form of divine justice.

Amell isn't crazy; he doesn't have a fucking deathwish. He'd never stoop this low... Would he?

Jensen tries convincing himself that Amell is still under his thumb, that he'll call him back any minute now and fiercely apologize for being so disrespectful to him earlier, that his veiled, obscure threat on Jared earlier was just a shitty joke.

But it'll never happen.

If there's a slight chance that Amell would go after Jared, then Jensen needs to be there to stop him. He has to take him out before anything bad happens to the kid. Jensen's prepared to end it tonight--hell, he's prepared to _die_  tonight if it means he goes out protecting Jared. That's how much he means to him now, and they've only just met. It's strange. Others would find it odd, but fuck them.

Jensen's in it for Jared, 100%.

Even if Jared doesn't know it yet.

"What the hell?" Steve mutters not long later, slowing the car to a crawl.

Jensen's internal alarms instantly go off. "What is it? Why'd you stop?"

"Jensen, look. It's Jared!"

Jensen quickly leans forward between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. Sure enough, he looks out in front of the car to see Jared a few yards away, hands up to shield his eyes from the bright headlights. Jensen sighs a breath of relief, but also wonders why Jared decided to leave instead of staying put like he said.

Regardless of what's going through Jensen's mind, he swiftly jumps out of the car, rushing towards Jared who bears a funny smile as he gets closer. Jensen finally gets to him, pulling him back towards the car.

That's when he realizes that Jared is drunk off his ass.

"Jensen," Jared giggles. "You're my hero. I knew you'd rescue me."

Jensen chuckles despite this, carefully putting Jared in the back before getting inside for himself. "I told you I was coming for you, didn't I? Let's get you home."

Jared gags, rolling his eyes. "I have no home tonight, Mr. Businessman. My horrible roommate is fucking some girl in my bed right about now. I can't go back to my dorm. It'll smell like straight people. Take me to your place."

Jensen swallows the hard lump in his throat, looking up at Steve in the mirror for some sort of sign, a signal, anything!

Just for shits and giggles, Steve shrugs, offering no help or assistance for Jensen's predicament. In cases like this, he always has an answer, but since it's Jared, Jensen's thoughts run blank. It's what he does to him.

"You sure?" Jensen tries. "You don't have a friend you can stay with?"

"Nope," Jared whines, laying his head in Jensen's lap. It feels oddly domestic. "Because he's at the party, and he's probably getting laid, too. Don't you want me to spend the night with you, Mr. Boss Man? We can have a slumber party with Steve."

"I don't think I'm invited to this one, Jared." Steve chuckles nervously from behind the wheel. "But thank you so much. That's very sweet."

Jensen thanks Steve for his input with his eyes before comforting Jared, touching his hair and brushing it back. "Yeah, three's definitely a crowd. I guess I don't really have a say, do I, Jay?"

Jared giggles yet again. "Not unless you want some guy to take me back to his place and take advantage of me."

"That'll never happen. Not under my watch."

"So possessive. That's hot."

"Just...relax. We'll be there shortly."

"M'kay, Mr. Sexy Beard."

Jared eventually does relax, allowing Jensen to truly think about what he's doing. It's crazy, isn't it? Taking a drunk college kid back to your fancy mansion to sleep. It sounds insane, like it's a lie he'll tell someone to make himself look like more of a saint when he's actually a very horny demon.

And Jensen _is_  a very horny demon. In a sense.

Time passes by quickly for him as Steve drives them to his house. It stands tall and imposing, just as Jensen is. Steve pulls up to the large iron gates that surrounds the outside of the mansion, using his personal keycard to open them. Jensen had this all specially made after a gang of thugs broke into his house in an attempt to kill him.

The attack was short lived, though Jensen took it upon himself to ensure that such a thing would never happen again. Thus, the new security system was installed. And just because he has one doesn't mean that he's a coward. It's just a precaution is all.

Soon, Steve take the car to the driveway, parking it near the other three cars Jensen just so happens to have. He glances down at Jared who looks back up at him, smiling happily, blissfully ignorant of the thoughts running through Jensen's mind.

He had every right to panic tonight; he was worried for Jared's safety. Any sane man would try to protect someone they care about from an interloper. But then again, Jensen didn't have much to stress over. Amell was merely setting him up for a scare. He wouldn't dream of attacking Jared. Not if he truly values his life.

"We're at my house, Jay," Jensen says, never ceasing to smile. "I hope you find it to your liking."

"Yaaaay!"

Jensen chuckles, slightly delighted. He lifts his head to speak with Steve. "You'll be nearby?"

Steve nods. "Always. Have a good one, you two. Stay safe."

"Night, Stevie!" Jared says, squealing when Jensen manages to carry him out of the car like a bride on her honeymoon.

"Night. Take it easy."

Jensen struggles to hold onto Jared whilst breaking out his keys. In hindsight, this was a pretty dumb idea, but all he wanted to do was impress his drunken love interest. He sighs in defeat after Steve pulls off, setting Jared down on his two feet for just a moment as he fumbles with his keys.

Jared hums in wonder, looking up and around at the outside of Jensen's home. "Woooow! You really are rich!"

"You should see what the inside looks like." Jensen finally opens the door, lifting Jared over his shoulder. "Let's go, big guy."

Jared laughs, and it's so fucking intoxicating and infectious that it has Jensen laughing right alongside with him. He shuts the front door with his foot before bolting towards the stairs with Jared singing a dumb show tune. Such a happy little drunk he is. Jensen likes that. It certainly beats the horrible alternatives.

In good time, Jensen makes it to the grand bedroom, smiling hard and bright as he gazes down at Jared who's now looking up at him from the bed. He lies on his back, lips splitting into a wide grin. His cheeks are positively flushed from this beer he's been consuming, but what Jensen can't stop staring at his his almost exposed chest.

Everything is right here for the taking.

Their mutual smiles dissipate, soon being replaced by looks of wanton lust. Jensen, on the bed with Jared, strokes his cheek with his thumb, then immediately proceeds to sweep said thumb over Jared's bottom lip.

Jared's tongue peers out, licking Jensen's finger, and his pants suddenly become tighter.

Jared smirks, reaching down to cup Jensen's growing erection. It feels _so fucking good_  that he can't suppress the moan that escapes his mouth.

"You wanna fuck me, Jensen?" Jared whispers, blushing harder from their intense closeness. "Wanna be inside me?"

Jensen growls in his throat, closing his eyes and nodding. "More than anything right now. But I can't. Not with you like this. If we go all the way, I don't think I'll have the strength to ever stop."

"But I waaaaant tooooo!" Jared whines. "Pleeeease?"

"You don't know what you want at the moment."

"I know that I want you."

Jared sits up, straddling Jensen's lap and putting his arms around his neck. Their faces are inches apart, but they meet each other at the finish line.

Their mouths crush against one another, kissing heartedly. Jensen's tongue waggles against Jared's until they work in tandem together, moaning in pleasure. Jared's on his back once again with Jensen slotted between his legs, sticking his hand down to pull out Jared's now stiff cock. Jared yelps into Jensen's mouth, hands finding themselves in the older man's hair.

He breaks the kiss, lips swollen and so damn pink. "I--I want you--"

"I know," says Jensen, working over Jared's leaking member. "I know. I want you, too. So much. You'll have me. Eventually. Just let me take care of you for now. I'll make it so good for you, Jay."

Fuck, this is hard, and Jensen isn't talking about his or Jared's dicks. Oh, no, he's talking about the fucked up situation he's gotten himself into. Again. He's jerking off his obsession, who just so happens to be drunk off his goddamn ass and horny as hell for him! But Jensen won't fuck him, because it's "wrong".

It doesn't get anymore fucked up than that, does it? What kind of moral compass is he working with if he can deem something like this unacceptable, but murder is a-okay? It's insane. But he tries not to think about it, not with Jared panting in his ear, leaking all his precome out onto Jensen's fingers.

Jensen takes a moment too look upon his prize, fighting the urge to tear their clothes off. Jared's low neck shirt is hiked up past his stomach, exposing most of his naked torso while his jeans are inched down with the button and zipped open. He looks amazing, just like an angel.

An angel just waiting to be devoured by a demon.

Small tears trickle down Jared's face as he moans, and he soon let's loose a strangled sob, coming all over Jensen's tightened grasp and his stomach. He shoots a never-ending fountain of semen, and Jensen watches in amazement because, _holy fucking shit_ , this kid's coming and coming like a porn star.

It slows down eventually, but the mess still remains in the both of them. To test his limits, Jensen continues to stroke Jared through the aftershocks, rewarding him with more delicious moans and sexed-out tears of joy.

When all is said and done, Jensen leans down until they're face to face, lips hovering over each other, but never once touching.

"Can I have you, Jared?" Jensen asks. It's a whisper, barely audible. "Forever?"

Jared nods weakly, shutting his eyes. "M'kay..."

"I'll keep you safe from those fuckers, Jay. I promise."

Jensen kisses him again, though it's not as hungry or deep as the last one. It's soft and sweet, something you'd expect from someone who'd love you unconditionally with all their might.

After the kiss, Jared's eyes flutter closed, and within only a few seconds, he's sound asleep, dead to the rest of the world.

Jensen is left alone, pondering on everything that has transpired so far. He sighs, cock still throbbing in his pants. Despite Jared getting off, Jensen is unfulfilled in that department. He didn't want to while Jared was under the influence, but now...now is a different story.

He cleans them both up with a wet cloth before fixing Jared's clothes, tucking him and kissing him goodnight. Once again, this feels so domestic that it throws Jensen way off. He stares at Jared, thinking for the umpteenth time since their initial meeting that he has to be the luckiest man in this world.

To have shared this experience with Jared knowing that many others would die for this chance causes Jensen's mouth to morph into a smug smile.

Jared is his. All his. Tonight proved as much.

_I want you._

Those words echo within Jensen's head, and it only proceeds to rile him up farther. His nostrils flare, and before he can even think to assault a sleeping Jared, he sprints to the master bathroom. Jensen leans on the closed door, undoing his pants so he can thrust into his hand.

He masturbates fervently, abandoning all delusions of control he might have had before Jared stepped into his life.

It doesn't take much for his balls to tighten and his hand to work overtime. He's soon spilling out his seed onto the bathroom floor, nearly flooding the entire place, though not as much as Jared would have. Jesus Christ. Jensen moans, body shivering at the post-climax sensations.

He doesn't try to stop himself when his knees go weak, and he slides down the door to the floor below. Jensen sits there with his cock out, limp and twitching the last of its spent out from the slit. He leans his head against the door, grumbling at the unfairness of it all.

Something Amell said tonight struck a nerve within him. About the "others" and about Jared.

Jared knowing about this life would only put him in more danger than he already is in. Jensen can't even begin to imagine the shock and horror on Jared's face should he ever discover what he does. Jensen doesn't want to give this thing up so easily, whatever this is.

"Fucking kid..." He mumbles to himself.

The longer they're together, the worse it'll get.

But Jensen is prepared for that. He'll do whatever it takes to have Jared in his life now and forever. Losing him will mean losing all happiness he's acquired after being a stone cold son of a bitch for a long time.

No. He can't go back after this. There's only forward now.

And he'll damned if he lets Jared slip through his fingers.

****

Blinking away the haziness from the night before, Jared wakes up staring up at a ceiling that is not his own. Instead of panicking, he turns his head to the side, wiping his eyes. As if it weren't obvious enough, this isn't his bed. Unless he somehow snuck a huge king sized mattress into his all too small dorm room.

He touches the sheets and comforter, sighing. It's soft. Clean. It helps that he's surrounded by the smell of fresh linen. Without knowing exactly why, Jared grins, covering up his face with the comforter, hiding from the world.

Okay. Maybe he has an inkling of why he's grinning, and it might have something to do with the implication of why he feels absolutely splendid today. The Sunday morning sun beams down into the room from the windows all around him.

Jared feels at peace in this bed that is my his, and when he sits up to examine everything further, he finds that he's still in the clothes he wore the night before underwear and all. He hardly remembers anything, though there are some things he can remember distinctly like texting Jensen and kissing him and being accosted by Chad at the party.

That particular memory makes Jared fume up in anger. If he hadn't been so drunk, he would've done more than break that asshole's nose. No one messes with the son of--

No. Nope. Not gonna go there. That time has long since passed, and Jared's a changed boy--er, man.

He's not the same person he was 4 years ago. No more wild nights, no more...deviousness. It's all in the past, and no one can know.

Not even Jensen. He can't drag him down into his former world, that squeaky clean looking son of a gun. He's too pure to know the truth.

The truth that Jared even made light of when they first formally introduced each other.

Pushing it all down for the time being, Jared glances to his right, looking at the nightstand next to him. He spots a water bottle sitting beside two blue pills that's probably off brand aspirin. Along with the water and pills is a purple sticky note with neat handwriting scrawled on. Curious, Jared takes the note, reading it over.

_"Take these just in case your large head is weighing you down more than normal. -JA"_

Jared laughs quietly, blowing out air through his nose. Cute. Jensen really is just a big, sweet teddy bear with an intimidating stature. A harmless stock broker for sure.

Trusting his gut on this, Jared pops the two pills in his mouth before guzzling down the entire contents within the water bottle. He hadn't even realized he had a mild headache before reading the note. He was just so giddy.

Several minutes later, after admiring the large bedroom with cream colored walls, Jared gets out of the bed, heading into the bathroom. Again, he marvels at the sight, because _goddamn,_  Jensen sure does have loads of money to spend. Separate bath and shower? Two sinks? Fucking amazing! They didn't have nothing so fancy back home.

Well...yeah, they did. He's just being modest.

Jared keeps trying to hide his utter delight at all of this, but he fails quite miserably. The grogginess from last night's epic drinking adventure is hitting him, so he quickly turns on the sink to splash some water in his face. The cool liquid feels great on his skin, very welcoming. He clears his throat, staring at himself in the mirror. Jared is satisfied with the man who stares back at him.

A man who has survived the worst of what life has to offer. A man who's been through so much, and has witnessed things no one else could ever imagine.

He can put it all behind him now. It's all over.

After spending some time in the bathroom, Jared wanders out and into the hallway, walking slowly, still very much admiring the decor. The atmosphere is very inviting, even if it may come off as a tad bit pretentious in certain areas.

Jared eventually goes downstairs, greeted by nothing but silence. He finds himself in the "lobby" of the mansion, and he can't believe he just had that thought in his head. He looks around, padding into the den where he sees the furniture. Everything looks brand new and beautiful.

It definitely wouldn't be a bad idea to hang around Jensen more, though he'd rather hang with him solely because he likes him for him, and not because he's into what he has.

Jensen didn't attract him because of his money, no, sir. It was his mysterious yet _safe_  nature that made him want to know him...and he's happy he's getting the chance to now.

After exploring for a while, Jensen crosses the threshold that separates the dining room from the kitchen. From the archway, he finds Jensen sitting alone at the kitchen island, back towards him and eating cereal from a bowl. Cereal? Seriously? Hmph.

From this distance, Jared takes in Jensen's attire, or lack thereof. He's got on red and black boxer briefs that seem ultra comfortable on him, and a black t-shirt with no sleeves. Yet the most prominent feature on Jensen would have to be the multiple tattoos that litter his arms. On his biceps and forearms, more specifically. So...not so squeaky clean after all.

Still, it's freaking _hot_ seeing him like this--informal, light brown hair a total wreck. Jensen outside of his suit is still Jensen, just...more feral in looks, which is not a bad thing! It's good! It is! Ah...fuck it.

"Is that Cookie Crisp?" Jared asks after squinting his eyes to better see the box.

His voice seemingly startles Jensen who turns around in his chair with a mouthful of cereal, milk dripping from his puffed out lips to his chin. He looks so ridiculous here that Jared can't help but to laugh. He walks into the kitchen fully as Jensen swallows, wiping the milk from his chin and smiling.

Jared comes around to lean on the table in front of Jensen, taking Jensen's bowl for himself. He doesn't seem to mind it in the slightest.

"Sorry if I scared you. I was just wandering around. Mind if I steal some of this?"

"No, no," Jensen says as he stands up, walking over to the cabinets behind Jared. "Go ahead. I'll just get up and grab another bowl, you beautiful thief."

Jared snickers, eating spoonfuls of the delicious cereal. "Can't argue with that. I half expected you to be eating lobster for breakfast or something."

"Why? Because I'm rich? You know, Jared, businessmen aren't aliens like people assume we are. We're normal humans, too. Shame on you."

"Normal humans don't have advanced security gates with keycard access in front of their houses." Jared adds, pointing his spoon at Jensen.

Jensen shrugs, pouring cereal and milk into his new bowl. "Okay, true. You got me there. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I think."

"You think?"

"I don't really remember that much of last night." Jared confesses. He sees flashes, quick images of what he perceives to be the truth. He knows he kissed Jensen, and he knows Jensen was kissing him...but was there more? "Oh, god. Oh, my god--we didn't have sex, did we?"

Jensen almost chokes on his cereal, pounding his chest. "No--No! You were so drunk, you could barely walk. I had to carry your heavy ass up the stairs."

For whatever reason, Jared is saddened yet relieved all at the same time.

"Okay. Okay, that's good--"

"But, boy, did you _really_  want to." Jensen interjects, hiding his smirk behind the bowl. "The things that were coming out of your mouth would've made a nun burst into flames. "

Jared's face burns red hot, and he quickly shovels the rest of his food into his mouth. Jensen is right. He just remembered a sliver of their encounter in which Jared was dirty talking to him. He unwittingly groans, whining as he turns his back to Jensen to stew in his embarrassment

"I'm fucking horrible," says Jared. "I'm so sorry. I'm not usually like that. It just that I was--"

"Horny and in the presence of a hot guy? Yeah, I know. I'd be all over me, too."

Jared laughs at Jensen's attempts to make the situation lighter in tone. It works, and Jensen's eventually chuckling right along with him until the kitchen is filled with nothing but the sound of their laughter.

This is nice. It really is. Jared can see this thing definitely going long term for them. They'd have so much fun together, going out or staying in--it doesn't matter. But then Jared remembers that he'll be spending a lot of time with his boss, and that people are gonna talk if they ever see them with each other.

Then again...Jared was never the kind of person to care what people thought of him, though it never ended well for those who made disparaging remarks about him or his family.

Ultimately, the laughter dies down, and Jared glances at the watch still on his wrist. He never thought to check the time. He yawns.

"Damn. It's almost noon. And I still don't have caffeine in my system."

Jensen points over Jared's shoulder to the counter behind him. "Coffee maker right there. I apologize if it doesn't make iced mocha coffee, but I have some bagels in the fridge."

Jared giggles. "Thanks, but I have to decline. I should be going soon."

"It's Sunday! Are you even doing anything today?"

"Well, I... No. Not really. But I need to shower, too."

"Use mine." Jensen starts as he walks slowly towards Jared.

"I don't...I don't have any clothes."

"I have a few things that'll fit you."

"Jensen..."

In no time, Jensen's right up against him, chest to chest, hands on his hips. This is much different now that he's sober. He's bashful, embarrassed. Slightly timid despite not being a stranger to this kind of thing.

"Spend the day with me," Jensen says, whispering. "It'll be fun. Just you and I...doing whatever we want."

Jared smirks. "You just don't want me to leave, is that right?"

"I really don't."

"Ya know...we keep having dates before our big date."

"Oh, is that so? I hadn't realized."

"Mhm. I bet." Jared licks his lips, and Jensen's eyes immediately flick down to his mouth. They're thinking the same thing. "Would you mind showing me how the shower works? I might need some help in there."

Jensen seems to take the hint, flashing him a dark, predatory grin that's all teeth.

Before Jared's even truly aware of it, he and Jensen are under a steady stream of water with Jensen pinning him to the wall, thrusting into him like a wild bull. It drives Jared crazy with Jensen's thick cock inside of him. He's hitting his most delicate spot over and over again, making him squeal in delight and moan in pleasure.

Even out of the shower, as they're soaking wet and dropping water on the floor, Jensen bends him over the sink, and continues to fuck the living hell out of him. Jared watches them in the mirror, impressed by Jensen's vigor. He's not too rough with him, but he has a pace that feels almost animalistic in nature.

The heat pooling in Jared's belly becomes all too great, and as he strokes his cock to completion, he leans back so their mouths can find each other. They moan in tandem, reaching their respective climaxes together. Thank fuck Jensen used a condom. That'd be a little bit of a bitch to clean up if he finished inside.

Jensen pants, resting his water and sweat slicked forehead on Jared's back, laughing. Jared spins around, grabbing Jensen's face, kissing him deeply.

Jared never wants to let go of this, and he's not sure if Jensen knows it yet, but he'll be his and _only_  his, wrapped around his finger like so many others before him.

It was easy then, but Jensen is different. He'll be around for the long haul. He's certain of that. He'll have Jensen.

Jared always gets what he wants in the end.

Just ask his family.


	3. Love On The Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared and Jensen's relationship deepens to alarming levels, Jared faces his first great challenge since moving to the city. 
> 
> Later, Jared makes a decision that could awaken the dark side in him that he's kept buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! I am FLOORED by the reception this fic has gotten! I love you all so much! Thank you for reading and liking and commenting (yes, I read the comments, but I'm terrible at replying lol) and possibly sharing! There will be more! I'm thinking 10 chapters, maybe more? Enjoy!

"Mmm, I have to go."

"Just a little while longer."

"Mr. Ackles, people might talk."

"To hell with them."

Jared relents, allowing Jensen to pull him closer in the back of his car, kissing his lips possessively. This is how it's been for most of the day, making out and fucking on any and every available surface within his mansion. But the day has come to an end, and Jared is attempting to leave the car.

Even if he's finding it increasingly difficult to do so, what, with Jensen pawing all over him, kissing his neck and feeling his chest up under his shirt. They should feel ashamed of themselves, acting like lovestruck teenagers in a high school parking lot during prom.

However, as it is, they're in the parking lot of the college, and poor Steve is in the driver's seat, as usual. It must be hard listening to Jared's giggles and Jensen's deep growls, yet it's that thought alone that forces Jared to part from his new lover. Jensen whines at the small distance between them, but Jared silences him with another kiss.

"I'd love to do this all night--"

"Then let's keep going." Jensen says, leaning over to peck more at Jared's neck.

"But I _really_  have to get inside!" Jared laughs, letting out a small shriek when Jensen nips him. "God, you are so hard to get rid of. Like a dog with a bone."

"Baby, you have no idea."

"But think of poor Steve! He must be tired as hell hearing us make out back here. I'm sure he's got places to be."

Steve holds up his hands, showing off a pair of lovely, white ear buds. "Nah, I'm good. I'll just listen to music, maybe do some online shopping."

"Steve!"

"I'd rather you call _my_  name," says Jensen, sticking out his tongue. Cheeky fucker.

Jared tries again. "Jensen, I have classes in the morning."

"Ah. Damn. That's right, you do." He seemingly considers it, looking to be super bummed out about it as well. But that mask is soon torn away, and he's back in Jared's space, grinning. "Skip 'em and spend tomorrow with me instead."

Jared can't believe it. There's nothing wrong with this picture at all. In fact, he'd go so far as to say that it's his ideal picture; it's perfect. Jensen wanting to spend time with him? Every single second of the day? It's honestly amazing! Jared feels so flattered.

But he can't skip classes. He's trying so hard not to slip back into that old life again--the party hard, "fuck everything and everyone" lifestyle that his family seemed to abhor so much. Jared can't regress into that again, not when he promised his old man he'd be good, that he's clean up his act and leave it all behind, including them.

God rest that man's soul. He was a lot of things; he was called many names, but dishonest and disingenuous weren't any of them. He cared for his family, but could rain down hellfire for his enemies.

Jared will never forget him or what he taught him. The Padalecki bloodline lives on through Jared, but as of right now, they're done.

Suddenly, Jared's snapped out of his thoughts, trying yet again to break apart from Jensen. He giggles, pushing Jensen's face away with his hand.

"I have a very important paper to hand in the morning as well. It's all done, stashed away neatly to be read, and I wanna turn it in on time."

Jensen pouts. "But I wanna spend time with you."

"You're ridiculous, Jensen Ackles, I swear." Jared rolls his eyes with a grin, opening the car door. "I'll text you, don't worry. Night."

But Jensen doesn't let him go that easily, not after all of that. Jared should have known better, though, he _did_ expect something like this to happen. Jensen tugs at the back of his shirt once he's all the way out, only to drag him back into the car, kissing him madly.

Anyone else would scream or run for cover, but not Jared. No, he just enjoys it, kissing Jensen back with just as much want. The sound of messy, sloppy smooches fill the air, prompting Steve to plug his ear buds in. Poor guy. He doesn't seem to mind it though. Jared learned earlier that he and Steve have been thick as thieves since way back when, though Jensen shirked away from the specifics of their youth.

Steve must be used to things like this, seeing and listening to Jensen make out with other people in the back of his cars. Thoughts of others kissing Jensen like how he's doing right now fill Jared's mind, making him see red.

He becomes more intense with his kisses, biting the bottom of Jensen's lip and marking up his neck with lovebites. Jensen stops him for a moment, confused and dazzled, but still very much turned on. Jared didn't even realize it at first, but he's in Jensen's lap now, having somehow opened up his light blue button up shirt.

His mind was on autopilot, and it scares Jared. He swallows, smiling in slight embarrassment.

"Wow." Jensen says, blinking twice. "I mean...  _Wow._  Holy shit."

Jared chuckles nervously. "I'm sorry. I must've been in the zone for a minute there."

"Well, don't stop on my account. Show me some more."

"I already told you," Jared starts, quickly getting out of the vehicle once more. He grabs the duffle bag filled with his attire from the night before, clothed in Jensen's expensive yet comfortable hand me downs. "I can't. You keep delaying the inevitable, but my paper isn't gonna turn itself in."

Jensen exits the car on his side, putting his arms on the roof. He looks to have finally given up on his quest to keep Jared all to himself. "Ugh. Fine! You win. Will you be at the shop tomorrow before classes? Same time? I can drop you off afterwards."

Jared nods, fixing his clothes. He walks backwards towards his dorm, making sure Jensen doesn't sneak up on him. "Yes, I'll be there. But I still have to work after my classes. Night, Jensen."

Jared is fine financially. He doesn't work out of necessity, however, he works to stay busy. It'd be a pain if Zach discovered how much money he _actually_ has in his bank account.

"No hug and kiss good night?" Jensen teases.

"If I did that, no one would ever leave."

"That's the point."

"Bye."

'Sweet dreams, Jay."

Jared waves to Jensen and Steve who just so happened to look up from his phone at the appropriate time. He finally turns around, fishing out his keys from his pocket to open the front door. After he's inside, Jensen and Steve take off, making sure that he got in safely.

Once they're gone from sight, Jared leans against the door, grinning up at the ceiling and squealing excitedly. He even thrusts his arms up in the air, performing a mini-celebration dance. And what might he be celebrating, you ask? Well, he doesn't know either, but it definitely has something to do with the handsome Mr. Ackles, no doubt.

He's the total package: gorgeous, tall, funny, intelligent, unafraid to have fun, sexy, goofy, beautiful, stunning--

Well, Jared's mind keeps drifting back to Jensen's looks, but the overall message is clear: Jensen is everything Jared wants and then some. No one from the past compared to Jensen.

Well...except one, but the bastard is gone, and he's not coming back anytime soon, that's for sure. Kristoff was a major headache that didn't know how to stop pushing his buttons. And Jared loved it. He loved the chaos, the violence, the mayhem. But that was a long time ago, and Kristoff is something of the past.

Norwegian asshole. Norway is a better place without him. But, _fuck_ , he had a great cock.

Pushing those dumb thoughts away for (hopefully) forever, Jared walks up the stairs that lead to his dorm on the second floor. He thanks god that it's not on the fourth. That'd be horrible for getting home drunk. Before long, Jared is at his dorm room door, fumbling with his keys anxiously.

He can't stop the pounding of his heart; it's beating so fast and so hard for Jensen. The excitement is killing him! He can't wait to see him again tomorrow. And though Jared wants to see him _every_ day, it could be challenging. Hopefully they can work around their respective schedules to kiss more, and touch more...and fuck each other more.

The thought of it sends Jared in a horny spiral. After fumbling with his keys some more, Jared finally opens the door, eyes glued to the floor. The lights are on, and he can hear Matt's video games, but he pays it no mind. He's determined to just put his earphones on and drift off to sleep, lulled by soft music and thoughts of Jensen ramming him in his dorm room bed.

However, those plans are painfully shot down when someone sitting on his bed clears their throat. Jared looks up to see none other than Zach who stares at him with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and relief. It feels oddly reminiscent to how things used to be back home, how Jared would come home late reeking of hard drugs and alcohol with shame etched on his face clear as day when confronted by his mother and father.

Those days are gone, but the same feeling of shame creeps up on him.

"Hey, buddy." Jared laughs nervously, grinning. "What's up?"

Zach is unfazed. "What's up? Well, I don't know, Jared. How about _you_  tell me what's up? Let's start with why you weren't answering your phone."

"Dude," Matt says, eyes glued to the screen. "He's been here for 2 hours, and refused to leave until you came back. I suggest you answer this guy, man."

Jared sighs heavily, agitated. "Matt, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"In the middle of a match? Are you high?"

"I will literally give you 50 bucks if you get off your fucking ass and give me and my friend some goddamn space." Jared growls through clenched teeth. "Right now."

Easily frightened by Jared's sudden change in behavior, Matt complies. He quickly turns off his game system, leaving Jared and Zach alone to their own devices. Once Matt had vanished, Jared turns to look at Zach who seems just as shocked as Matt by the turn of events.

He entire demeanor flipped upside down for a moment. In those few seconds of deep rage, Jared was his old self again. A pissy brat who used extreme violence to compensate for his pretty face. No one suspects an angel to do devilish things.

"Okay..." Zach scoffs, shaking his head. "So, you're acting like some gangster now. Well then. Where have you been, Jared? I was worried."

Jared walks towards his nightstand, laying his drained out phone on the surface. "I was safe, no need to worry about it. And my battery died, so there's that. I'm home, I'm fine. Everything's cool."

"Mhm. I see. Who'd you crash with?"

"A friend."

"Jared, come on. I'm pretty much the only one you talk to besides Matt, and even that's saying something. Who's the 'friend', hmm?"

Jared licks his lips, unable to hold in the grin. "Businessman came picked me up from the party."

Zach's jaw drops, and he rises from his seat on the bed. The expression he wears is priceless, and it looks to Jared that his friend is less angry with him and more interested in what he has to say for himself next. Speechless, Zach swiftly takes his seat again, hand over his mouth.

"You spent the night with Businessman?" Zach asks, gasping. "The scandal!"

Jared smirks. "I didn't _just_  spend the night with Businessman."

"What? Oh, my god, Jared, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't!"

"Oh, but I _did!_ " Jared briefly closes his eyes, biting his lower lip in thought. "And he was fucking amazing."

"Holy fuckin' shit! That fast? What happened to the big date next Friday?"

"Oh, that's still happening, but I figured why not cut to the chase earlier, ya know?"

Jared can't stop grinning, thinking of not just the sex between himself and Jensen, but the actual chemistry they have together. They have the same interests in music, television, foods, movies--you name it, they share it! Jensen was even born in Texas, but moved out of the state when he was still an infant, technically making him a man of both worlds.

He turns around, plugging up his phone to the charger. "I wonder if he's thinking about me right now. Ugh, I bet he is. He could hardly let me go in the parking lot earlier. Mmm, that man! Wow, I'm falling for him. He has me thinking long-term!"

Zach listens to Jared's inane ramblings, blinking twice. "Jared, best friend, you just met the man."

"I know, right!?" Jared squeals, happy as a clam. "It's so crazy! I'm thinking this might be love, Zach!"

It seems that that's the last straw for Zach who shakes his head negatively.

"What--Is your brain leaking or something!? Jared, you barely even know the guy! What's gotten into you?"

"Well--"

"Aaah!" Zach shouts, covering his ears. "I don't wanna know, stop! Don't finish that sentence! But seriously--what's wrong with you? You seem..."

Jared frowns. "What?"

"Different."

No, not different.

Jared realizes what Zach is telling him. It's not him being different, it's him being his true self, if even for a few moments. He let his facade slip, and he can't let that happen again, not with Zach bearing witness to it. He's his best friend--his only true friend...and he's been lying to him the entire time, feeding him some song and dance about isolation and misery in his household.

It's a lie that even Jared started believing himself after all this time...but it _is_ true that Jared didn't have anyone to really talk to besides Zach. He helped him through some stuff.

The truth of why Jared had to leave his family and home would've been so much worse to tell Zach, and he can't ever know. Just like Jensen can't ever know.

"I'm just..." says Jared, attempting to find another lie to latch onto. "Jensen's bringing something out in me, and it feels great--"

"Wait, wait. His name's Jensen?"

"Yeah...?"

"As in Jensen _Ackles_?"

Jared frowns. "Well....yeah. How'd you know?"

Zach's facial expression shifts from slightly worried to full on terrified in an instant. His eyes widen, and he stares off into space, lost to the world. It makes Jared uncomfortable, so he reaches out to his friend.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Zach chuckles breathlessly. "No, not really. Jared, you shouldn't be hanging out with Jensen Ackles. That man is nothing but bad news. He's dangerous."

Jared is immediately on the defensive, crossing his arms. He smiles in disbelief. "What? What are you talking about? Jensen's harmless. Handsy? Yes. Flirty? Absolutely. Caring? _Oh yeah._  But dangerous? I don't think so. He's just a teddy bear. Gimme a break."

"Bro, you haven't lived here as long as I have, and I know this must be a little unnerving to hear about the guy you just started dating, but Jensen has a pretty big influence on this city. Everyone knows he's in the Mob--"

Preposterous. Jared would've known, and he's familiar with such things.

"Zach, seriously?" Jared's patience is wearing thin. "Jensen in the Mob? Do you hear yourself? You're starting to sound crazy, and I'm not gonna stand here and listen to this."

"Jay--"

"No, don't!" Jared raises his voice, clearly hurt. "I don't wanna hear it. Look, it's getting late. I'm tired, and I need to get ready for classes tomorrow, okay? See you later."

Zach tries once again to explain himself, but Jared backs away from him, shaking his head and gesturing for the door. Zach is defeated, and though Jared is saddened by this little fight they've just gotten themselves into, he's not backing down any time soon. It seems like Zach senses this, and quietly walks to the door leading out.

Jared goes to his bed as Zach holds his hand on the doorknob, looking back at him with remorse.

"I'm sorry."

Jared doesn't respond, still angry. With the silence stinging the both of them, Zach finally makes his exit. Jared let's out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in; his face now red from anger and regret.

Zach was way out of line to accuse Jensen of being some kind of dangerous criminal. How fucking dare he!? Since Jared's been in this city, he hasn't heard a single soul talking about Jensen Ackles and the Mob in the same sentence. It's fucking sad that just because Jensen has money and--undoubtedly--strong connections with powerful people, he's perceived as someone "dangerous".

If Zach weren't his friend, Jared would've--

Jared sucks in his teeth, irritated.

He's not that mind of person anymore, and he refused to go backwards. Only forwards. Straight into Jensen's loving embrace.

Goddamn, that man. Jared starts getting hard thinking about him, but his idiot roommate knocks twice on the door separating them.

"Hey, Jared? Can I come in now? Where are we at with that 50 bucks, though?"

Jared groans, annoyed all over again. What a shitty way to end his otherwise perfect day.

****

There were two things Jensen noticed about Jared when he saw him the next day at their usual coffee shop.

The first was Jared on the phone, whispering angrily into it towards the person on the other line. It made Jensen clench his jaw in rage. He wanted to know just who Jared was getting annoyed with, who was causing _his_  boy some grief. He said the name "Zach" which had Jensen thinking it might have been Jared's friend he brought here before.

The second, and the most prominent when Jared say down across from him, were his red rimmed eyes with heavy bags under them.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Jensen asks him, concerned.

Jared laughs through his anguish, and that saddens Jensen. "No, not at all. I had a pretty shitty night."

"I could see that when you stepped in. The person you were on the phone with causing you this much grief?"

"Yeah... I mean no!" Jared corrects himself, rubbing his tired face. "No, that's an entirely different story. It's my roommate. He always does this shit. He stays up all night playing video games, and I can't do much about it. I can put in my earphones, but I risk missing my alarm...like this morning."

Jensen's blood boils, but he keeps his cool in spite of that. "Have you filed any complaints?"

"All the time, but no one listens to me. Makes me wanna set the building on fire."

"Do it."

Jensen says it with a straight face, prompting Jared to stare at him suspiciously. Of course, Jensen chuckles, laughing it off right along with Jared. He was being serious, however. No one fucks with his angel and expects zero consequences. It has Jensen thinking about murder, about extortion, and threats of physical violence against all who might've harmed Jared in some way.

At this point in their relationship, if they can call it that, he's willing to risk it all for Jared. That's a fact. Jensen meant it when he said he'd protect him. Not just from the assholes that want him dead, but the assholes that want to make Jared's life hell.

"Jensen, it's too early for me to be laughing like this," Jared snickers as he sips his coffee. "But thank you. I appreciate it. I needed it."

Jensen grins. It's big and bright. Just like it always is for the one in front of him. "I'll always be here when you need a shoulder to cry on. Or laugh into. I'm not picky as long as there's contact."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. So, what's his name?"

"Whose name?"

"Your roommate, Jay."

"Matt Cohen," replied Jared, biting into his bagel. "Not that it matters anyway. If you're planning on complaining to the school, don't bother. They won't help me."

Jensen smirks. He's not looking at himself, but even he can tell that it's the most devious smirk he's ever given.

"We'll see about that. Need a ride?"

"Yes, please. Mind if I sleep in the car?"

"Not at all."

Jared doesn't bother purchasing his second iced coffee, completely forgetting. Jensen sends him to the car while he orders it for him. An act of kindness that the barista embarrassingly points out in front of the strangers in line.

Jensen's cheeks redden, and he's soon shuffling out of the door. He's not kind! He is everything but kind! You cannot be kind in his line of work. Kindness is a form of weakness, and showing it will only cause more problems for you in the end.

But the longer Jensen dwells on it, he realizes that some of his ideologies might be more harmful to himself and others. And it's all thanks to Jared Padalecki for igniting that spark in him that he long thought was dead.

His soft, goofy side has come out into the light again after so long because of that damn kid, and he couldn't be happier. It just must be true then: he and Jared are meant to be. He really _is_ the one for him. Jensen doesn't believe in that "destiny" and "fate" crap, but he does believe that Jared had been made specifically for him. No one else can compare.

When Jensen hops into the backseat of his car, he spots the most adorable thing yet. He sees Jared leaning his head on the window, already sleeping. The sight pulls on Jensen's heartstrings, causing him to smile unbeknownst to himself. He leans forward, setting the iced coffee down in the cup holder up front before pulling Jared closer to him.

Just out of Jensen's view, Steve looks up at them from the mirror with a fond smile, one that Jensen just barely catches the ass-end of. He scoffs dismissively to his dearest friend, but Steve doesn't break. In time, Steve starts up the car again and drives them all to the college.

When they pull up outside the building, Jensen is faced with yet another dilemma. Here is Jared right beside him, resting peacefully on his shoulder, undisturbed. It would be so easy to drive off, to look the other way, to speed back to his house so Jared can sleep properly.

Yet it's not to be. He hasn't known Jared that long, but if he's learned anything from last night, it's that Jared is quite focused on turning his assignments on time. Jensen honestly doesn't want to disturb him academically nor physically, though. It's a gamble, but it has to be done. He gentle shakes Jared who immediately awakens, wide eyes searching the area like a frightened puppy dog only to realize that he's safe.

Strange.

"Hey, it's okay." Jensen says, kissing his cheek. "We're here."

Jared nods, sighing deeply. "Right, right. Sorry. I was just... Sorry."

Jensen reaches for the iced coffee, handing it over to Jared who gladly accepts it with literal hearts in his eyes. He's grateful. "Don't apologize. You sure you're up for classes today? You can always rest up at my place before you go to work, you know. I slipped you an extra keycard in your bag last night."

"And you have my number, Jared." Steve adds. "You can call me if you need a ride."

Jared smiles after taking a sip. "No, that's fine, but thank you so much. Both of you. I gotta turn this paper in today. Grade drops 10 points each day it's late. Professor Sheppard is a prick about that stuff."

"Well, okay. If you change your mind," Jensen starts, leaning over to press a short but sweet kiss to Jared's lips that makes them both red in the face. "Don't hesitate to call."

"Duly noted." Jared beams. "Bye."

"Take care, get a short powernap in if you can."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Jared collects his things and quickly jumps out of the vehicle, circling around to head into the building. As Jensen watches him leave, Jared stops in his tracks. He turns back around, something clearly on his mind. Jared walks back to the car, and Jensen rolls down his window, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Jared closes his eyes for a moment, opening them again after a few seconds. "Have a good day a work, or...whatever it is you do. Haha...what was that again?"

"I'm a businessman, Jay," Jensen responds with a coy smirk, carefully leaving out the criminal activity involved. "I buy companies, sell companies, do deals with companies. Was that suddenly bugging you?"

"No--No, I was only curious. Sorry, my mind's all over the place right now," Jared yawns, then groans right after. "I'm so fucking tired!"

"My offer still stands."

"And yet my answer remains the same." Jared smiles, backing away from the car. "Later, Mr. Ackles."

"That's Jensen to you."

Laughing, Jared turns around again, heading inside the main building. Jensen watches him every step of they way, smiling, content with what he now has. He doesn't see them moving too fast, because that's not what he thinks this is. Jensen just knows who and what he wants, and who he wants is Jared. It may sound crazy, but goddammit, at this point, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jared.

It'll be challenging for them going forward. Jensen's duties to his "businesses" will require him to work long nights, Jared will worry, and eventually the cat will be out of the fucking bag. But maybe it doesn't _have_  to be like that. What if...what if Jensen tells Jared about himself? The real truth.

Jensen thinks it's something to mull over as he takes out his phone, dialing the number the belongs to one of many of his associates. He brings the phone to his ear as the person greets him warmly.

"Hey, how are you doing, Loretta? Or should I say Dean Devine now? Haha, yes. I know. It's been so long. We can talk about this more over lunch if you'd like, but I'm actually calling you for a favor. It's about one of your students. His name is Matt Cohen, and--Yes! Yes, I'm free this afternoon. I'll set the reservation. See you then. Okay. Bye."

Jensen hangs up, satisfied with himself for making Jared's life on campus a bit easier. Steve turns his head to the side, addressing him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Jensen answers. "Just me setting a lunch date with an associate."

Steve nods, grinning. "Oh, yeah. Right. Setting a lunch date with the Dean of Jared's university...to talk about Jared's roommate. Okay then."

Jensen chuckles as he crosses his legs, teasing his friend. "Mind your business, _Stevie._ "

"Hey! Only Jared can call me that. And, with all due respect, your business is sort of my business, too."

"Don't I know it." Jensen sighs as Steve drives off. "Wanna get a drink?"

"Jensen, it's 8 AM, and I have drive your ass around all day."

"That never used to stop us, remember?"

Steve's grin comes back full force as he navigates traffic. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Fine. One drink. That's it."

"Three drinks it is then." Jensen says.

Steve says nothing from the front seat, only shaking his head, enjoying the time spent with the man he'd give his life for. Jensen will forever have a special place in Steve's heart after saving him from that asshole Christian who alienated him and got him hooked on those fucking drugs that almost took his life. Jensen is stronger than he'll ever be, but he'll lay down his life to make sure no one comes for him.

Steve is loyal to Jensen, now and forever. Nothing will change that.

****

Jared shuffles half-dead through the halls with his iced coffee, yawning and moaning like a zombie before they pounce on their prey. The other students he passes by glance at him, whispering and murmuring something unknown.

He ignores them. It could be nothing; they probably noticed him getting out of Jensen's car again. It doesn't occur to Jared that they might be discussing something much more scandalous than that.

After a few minutes of uneasy stares and disgusted looks, Jared makes his way into the lecture hall where he's greeted with even _more_  people shooting looks his way. He walks down the rows of seats, going towards Professor Sheppard where he's taking the papers of students and grading them. Before he can get there, however, he feels someone behind him take his arm. Jared turns around quickly, confronting that someone.

It's Zach. His eyes are softened, worried yet again. Jared prepares to brush him off, but Zach doesn't let him go.

"Jared, I know you're pissed off at me right now--"

"Pissed off is an understatement," Jared growls. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just listen to me!" Zach whispers, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. "Please."

Jared sets his pride aside, fists clenching. "Fine. What is it?"

"There's a rumor spreading around here, and it's big."

"What kind of rumor?"

"One about you."

Jared's heart stops, and for a moment he contemplates leaving the city, maybe even the entire state. Someone knows his secret? Who!? Was he followed by someone back home who might know? Can't be, he made sure to tie up all loose ends! What the fucking shit!?

Despite the wild thoughts running in his mind, and the sweat forming on his forehead, Jared nonetheless calm as ever.

"What--what rumor?"

Zach swallows, opening his mouth as if to speak, only to quickly shut it again and look around. He does this process 3 more times before Jared loses his patience, demanding him to speak up.

"Okay! So...I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it's Chad. He's been saying these awful things about you."

Fucking Chad.

"About what you did at the party."

This is gonna get really bad.

"He's saying that you...that you were hooking up with him and few other guys in the bathroom and you just kept--" Zach cuts himself off, unable to finish whatever horrible thought is stuck in there. "I obviously don't believe him, but I thought you should know what's going down. I'm so sorry..."

The unfounded fury Jared feels now is more than he had ever felt since before leaving home. Without giving it a second though, he traverses down to Chad's row, spotting him chatting with his stoner friends. There's a brace on his nose from where Jared punched him. Ha. He broke it. Good.

He should've done more than that. He should've ripped out his intestines entirely, maybe sever a few toes or fingers while he was at it, but fuck, he never should've let it get this far. Jared couldn't have known Chad would do this, but he knows now, and he's not fucking happy.

Jared storms over to him, violently pushing away Chad's friends before confronting him. He's furious, nostrils flaring. Chad, though startled at first, smirks like a man with nothing to lose, but Jared knows that to be false.

He has plenty to lose.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you!? You're spreading rumors all because I turned you down and wouldn't fuck you in a dirty bathroom!? This isn't high school, you fucking psychopath!"

Chad holds close to his lie, not letting up. "What are you talking about? Jared, we all know what you did. They were there. Right, guys? You all saw what Jared did. So very talented. I bet the guys back home loved you."

Jared surges forward, tossing away his coffee. He wraps his right hand around Chad's throat, squeezing with inhuman strength. There's a raging fire in his eyes that shows no sign of being extinguished. He snarls as he cuts off Chad's circulation. It feels amazing.

"It's one thing to talk about some dumb shit I _might_  have done before," Jared rumbles. "But to just make up shit on the fly because you were too embarrassed to admit I broke your fucking nose because you were a creep? That's where I draw the line. Ante up, bitch."

"Jared--!" Chad croaks. "Chill out, man!"

"You spineless prick!"

"Enough!" A voice booms through Jared's frenzy, causing him to stop. He looks behind him, seeing Professor Sheppard seething as well. He takes off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have no idea what's happening between you two, but I will not stand for this kind of behavior! Stop this nonsense at once, or leave my class immediately."

Jared releases his grip on Chad, stopping a moment to see that he has formed quite the crowd around him, including a frightened Zach. Jared's heart skips a beat the longer he realizes he's being watched, and he separates from Chad eventually. He opens his messenger bag, digging inside for his paper. He slams it down on Sheppard's desk, walking up the stairs to the exit.

As he leaves, he hears Zach calling after him. Jared ignores his friend, instead making his back outside. He calls for an Uber, and when it arrives, he gives the driver Jensen's address.

He'll take him up on that offer after all.

Sleep sounds great right about now.

****

"Jeff, I'm so happy you agreed to meet with me today," Jensen smiles from behind his desk at the man who might as well be his mentor. "It's been hell trying to reach you, you know."

Jeffrey Dean Morgan chuckles, sitting in the chair in front of him. "I know, Jensen. Forgive me. I've been busy as shit down at the new restaurant in Weston Grove. Everyone's wanting to do business or steal my property. It's getting wild."

Jensen nods in understanding, sparking up a cigarette. "Yeah, that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. I'm betting that it's The Pellegrino Family, right? Those shitheads have been trying to move in on our territories since arriving."

"No, they can easily be taken care of. This actually concerns Amell."

Jensen focuses his full attention on that one damn word; the name of the man who's going to prove to be a problem.

"Anything I should know about?" Jensen asks.

Jeff hums. "Maybe. He's been making power moves since you cut off most of his income. He still has a fair amount of businesses left, but it's still not enough for him. He took over the trafficking ring from Speight, and he's now picking apart any leftovers from Families long gone. He's trying to build up a larger empire to oppose you, kiddo."

Jensen keeps his composure, thinking nothing but deadly thoughts. The other night at this very same club should've been Amell's last on this godforsaken earth. But Jensen let him go, believing him to not be a threat with no large source of income. He's gearing up for a war it seems, and he'll be bringing the right to Jensen...but Jensen has to bring it to him first.

He can't allow Stephen to ascend any higher than he already has. Jensen has the most reach on this city and further beyond, that is true, but he won't let some cocksucker with a revenge boner challenge him.

A king does not simply give a wannabe usurper an audience.

Jensen smirks after taking a long drag on his cigarette. "He'll never get the chance."

Not a second later, Jensen gets a text message. He checks it, seeing that it's from Jared. A smile instantly breaks out on his face before he opens it, but it all changes once he actually sees the contents of the message.

_"I hope you don't mind if I use your bed for a while."_

Attached to the message is an image of Jared laying in Jensen's bed wearing one of his sweatshirts. It's a bit baggy on him, but the picture is perfect nonetheless. Jensen flushes, and blood instantly flows straight to his dick. It seems to do that a lot when Jared's concerned.

It hasn't even been an hour since they've last seen each other. Damn.

Jensen clears his throat, standing up to grab his suit jacket. "Sorry about this, but I need to cut this a little short. I forgot I, uh, I have other business to tend to."

"Uh huh. I see. Jensen, you, uh..." Jeff snickers, pointing to Jensen's pants.

Jensen makes the stupid mistake of looking down, seeing that his erection is on full display thanks to the way his pants are lined. He quickly covers it up with his jacket, embarrassed as all fuck. Regardless, Jeff cracks up until tears form in his wizened eyes.

"I heard you were seeing someone, but I never thought they would have you by the balls like this. Quite literally."

"He doesn't have me by the balls!" Jensen squeaks, whole body blushing.

Jeff chuckles yet again, standing up as well. " _He?_  Well, you've definitely been expanding your tastes lately, haven't you, Ross?"

Ross. Jensen's middle name, but also a fond nickname from those who've known him his entire life.

"Don't mind me," Jeff continues. "We'll pick this up another time. Go satisfy your urges, or whatever."

Jensen nods, saying nothing else on the subject. On their way out, he calls Steve, telling him to get the car ready. He does so without question, but when Jensen asks him if Jared had called to to take him to the mansion, Steve denies it. So, an Uber then? Stubborn kid.

They ultimately arrive at home within 30 minutes, and Jensen's been texting Jared nonstop during that time, not receiving a single message once. He rushes up the stairs, throwing open the bedroom door, expecting to find Jared naked and covered in rose petals.

Instead, Jensen finds Jared sound asleep, bundled up in only Jensen's sweatshirt and his own underwear. He's curled on his side, brown hair in the way of his eyes, mouth ajar. Though Jensen's erection persists, he's less animalistic in his movements towards the bed.

Gently, he attempts to lift him up, but he's fooled when Jared pulls him down onto the bed, giggling like a maniac. He wraps his arms and legs around him as if he were an octopus, kissing his cheek. Jensen, still stunned, manages to crack out a grin.

"Surprise," Jared whispers.

"Surprise for me, huh?" Jensen says "I'm not complaining. Would love to use my arms, though."

"Or, you could let me do this until I fall asleep for real."

"Or..." Jensen soon breaks out of Jared's embrace, coming to hover over his form, pinning his hands above his head. "I could kiss you until you're begging for more."

Jared smirks. "I wouldn't need to beg when it comes to you."

It all goes downhill from there, or rather uphill, perhaps? It's a matter of perspective, surely. In the blink of an eye, Jensen releases Jared's wrists, crushing their mouths together in a heated frenzy. Lips on lips, tongues against tongues, and hands all over each other.

Jensen bites at Jared neck as he slips his hands under the shirt. He feels against Jared's smooth, porcelain skin, stopping only when he feels a small oddity. But then there's another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Jensen frowns.

Curious, he lifts up the shirt Jared borrowed from him, seeing that his chest and abdomen are covered in small scars that have been healed by time. He's equal parts horrified and confused, and casts his gaze on Jared who only seems to be wearing one expression: fear.

"How did you get these?" Jensen asks slowly, rolling his fingers over certain spots.

Jared swallows. "I was a very adventurous kid a few years ago. Rock climbing, skiing...boxing. Semi-rich kid stuff."

Jensen touches a large scar on Jared's side. It's not a simple cut. It's a stab wound. "This doesn't look like it's from a boxing accident."

"So, funny story: My cousin stabbed me. Pretty heated argument between us, and he just got so angry at me, and...it sort of happened. Okay, maybe _not_  a funny story, but still. It's in the past."

"Why haven't I noticed these before?"

"Maybe because you were focused on something else," says Jared, placing Jensen's face in his hands. "Come on, baby. Kiss me. Touch me. Make me yours."

Mesmerized by Jared's ethereal beauty, Jensen immediately forgets about the scars and does as he's told. He nods obediently like putty in Jared's skillful hands, and he goes back to kissing him and feeling on his body.

Before he's aware of what he's doing, Jensen is naked and on his back, hands on Jared's hips as he rides his cock like a seasoned bullrider. Jared's a sight to behold, grinding his ass down so delicately, yet firm at the same time. It's not his first time being with a man, that's for certain. He's experienced. Jensen likes that in his partners.

They're bareback this time, no condoms involved. Jensen trusts Jared. He's not the kind of guy to sleep around when he's got someone like Jensen. They grasp at each other's hands and Jensen bucks his hips upward, interlocking their fingers. They way they're staring at each other right now...there's no other way to describe it.

_Love._

Jensen, sensing his orgasm building up, tries to pull out of Jared in time, but he's thwarted in his attempts. Jared shakes his head, cheeks burning red hot.

"No," he moans. "Leave it in. I wanna feel everything."

And who is Jensen to deny his boy anything?

It takes Jensen three more thrusts to finish his business, shooting his thick load deep inside Jared's tight hole. Not long after, Jared spills his own seed hands-free on Jensen's chest and face, smiling and grinning with pride. They ride out the rest of their climax together until it leaves them drained. Jared bends down, kissing Jensen's come covered lips, sharing the taste.

For fuck's sake, Jensen is deliriously in love with this kid.

"Every time I do this with you, I expect you to leave me..." Jared confesses 20 minutes later, now clean and cuddled up next to Jensen.

Jensen looks at Jared whose head rests on his chest. "What? Why--why would you ever think that?"

"I've been hurt by men before. Well... _a_  man. The first man I've been with, actually. He was also my first love. I was so fucking stupid..."

"I'm not him, Jared. I can promise you that. Whoever that guy was, he's a fucking idiot, and I hope he burns in hell for breaking your heart. He didn't love you, not really. Not like I--"

Jensen shuts himself up, but the damage had already been dealt. He couldn't stop the word vomit from spilling out, and now he must pay the ultimate price. It was just a little slip of the tongue, maybe Jared didn't hear it. Maybe he didn't catch it.

But he did, at least that's what the look on his face right now is indicating.

Jared raises his head and opens his mouth in apparent shock, unsure on what to say next presumably. Jensen turns away from him, wrenching his eyes shut for fear of rejection.

"Stupid idiot..." Jensen whispers to himself.

"Jensen..." Jared starts, speaking slowly. "Are you...in love with me?"

Jensen sighs. It's better to be honest than not at all, right? Isn't that what parents teach their kids? "You know what? Fine. Yes. Yes, Jared, I'm in love with you. I'm super in love with you. I'm so fucking in love with you that I keep fantasizing about loving you even harder. I want you and only you, and you're the only one for me now. I just...can't stop feeling _giddy_ every time you're near, okay? Satisfied?"

There's a long, pregnant pause afterwards with neither party saying a single word. The silence unnerves Jensen, forcing his brain to work overtime on the situation.

Jared says nothing, he shows no sign of saying anything, so does that mean he doesn't feel the same? Was what Jensen said weird? Do people normally fall in love with each other after barely a week of contact? Is that possible?

Jensen almost had a mini breakdown in the bed, but Jared soon comes to his rescue by making him look into his beautiful, rainbow colored eyes again. Jared tears up as he smiles, and Jensen suddenly gets the best damn feeling in the world.

"That's funny because I'm totally falling in love with you, too."

Jensen's eyes widen to hilarious sizes. "Wait, what? Seriously? You mean that?"

Jared nods. It's all the confirmation he needs. "I mean it. And I know it's so weird--"

"It _is_  so weird! We're not taking this too fast, are we? I mean, like, we shared a bowl of cereal, so I think that seals it, right?"

"On top of seeing each other naked and having amazing sex, yes, Jensen, I'm sure sharing Cookie Crisp is the penultimate event that makes us official."

Jensen grins in delight, beaming down at his, dare he think of it, _boyfriend._  "I'm going to prove that I can be the perfect man for you."

"You already did. Come e're, stud. I'm ready for round 2."

"Oh, man, I'm gonna have to work hard to keep you happy. I don't wanna lose this."

"Then get to work, Mr. Ackles."

"Mmm. Sure thing."

They have another tumble in the sheets with Jensen taking him from behind, jerking his cock and leaving hickeys and bruises along his neck. Jensen is determined to show everyone that, no matter where Jared goes, anyone who looks at him will know instantly who he belongs to.

And it'll be glorious.

****

Jared checks his phone, making sure the last text didn't sound too eager.

It's night now, and he's fresh out of work, finally able to relax. Not that he _can_  actually relax long with the dull ache in his rear from Jensen's rigorous love making back there. That man is a master in the bedroom, but a total man where it actually counts. So, always.

Jensen's actually stuck at work tonight, something about a rival businessman trying to buy out one of his companies. Sounds serious, but at least it gave Jared an opportunity to set this whole thing up. At this very moment, he's inside some seedy dive bar some ways away from campus, waiting for someone to arrive. They shouldn't be long now.

As Jared idles, he briefly flashes back to the incident this morning in which Jensen discovered his scars. It was a scary moment for Jared who had thought he'd been found out. None of those scars and cuts had anything to do with rock climbing, skiing, or even boxing. The stabbing, however, was half-true. His cousin _did_ stab him, but the circumstances were different.

Casmir wanted to kill Jared, simple as that. Yes, he had a violent temper, but him stabbing Jared had nothing to do with it. At all. Certain members of his family were, well, for lack of a better word, insane.

Finally, someone new enters the shop, and Jared looks up. It's just the guy he's been waiting for.

Chad.

Jared signals him over, and Chad does as he's told, sighing, probably regretting accepting Jared's sudden invitation. Soon enough, Chad's sitting next to Jared on a stool looking just as he did hours ago, but more skeptical.

"I don't suppose you've hired someone to pulverize my face further, hmm?" Chad asks, nervously looking around.

Jared snorts, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have invited you out if I wanted other people to break you. I could've done that all by myself."

"Yes, I know." Chad points to his nose brace. "It hurts when I sneeze. So, what do you want? I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me after all that went down."

"Yeah, well," Jared mumbles, sitting up straight. "I just wanted to apologize for blowing up on you like that. I was just so pissed off that you'd say something like that, and I saw red. It was embarrassing. That's not me."

Chad nods, showing remorse. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have tried to get with you at the party, and I shouldn't have spread those damn rumors. I was so wasted that night, it was bad. I overreacted, man. I don't know what came over me. I'm not that pushy, honestly. People are usually throwing themselves at me, and when you didn't I thought it was just because you were challenging me, or something. It was dumb. _I_ was dumb. Do you accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted." Jared smirks to Chad before calling over a server for a round of drinks. "First round is on me. To new beginnings."

Chad clinks his glass against Jared's, smiling. "To new beginnings."

Their time at the bar goes by quickly. Jared carefully watches his alcohol intake as Chad chases the next drink after the other, blathering on about a big "business" opportunity he and his boss are gonna make. Jared didn't take Chad to be the kind of guy who worked seriously, just a stupid drug dealer with a penchant for sleeping around.

Not that it's a bad thing, but if Chad had truly been lusting after him, he would've tried not being so sleazy.

The night drags on, and Chad is officially sloshed. His nose, or what Jared can see of it, is perfectly pink along with his cheeks. He's slurring his speech a bit, and leads Jared to believe Chad can't hold his liquor as well as he thought. They were just tequila shots.

"God, this place is good!" Chad yells, downing another shot. "Why haven't I been here before?"

"My first time, too." Jared admits.

"Yeah, but not your _first_  time, eh?" Chad winks, and it's sloppy. "I know you're dating some rich dude. Probably popped your cherry. Can't see you not being a virgin. You're so frickin' straightlaced."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. He's just a friend. And...yeah, I'm still a virgin."

Chad looks up, raising his eyebrow. "You are? Woah. Shit."

"Yeah, and now..." Jared leans over, placing his hand over Chad's. "Now I'm thinking you're not so bad anymore."

He watches Chad's movements with a keen eye, never missing a single beat. Chad gulps down one last shot, wincing at the slight burn down his throat and into his belly.

Jared grins, tilting his head to the side. "Wanna get outta here?"

"Fuck. Yes."

Jared stands up, and Chad follows suit behind him as they leave the bar together. Before heading out, Jared nods once to the bartender who mirrors his action in kind. His role will be important in the days to come. Perhaps. If Jared plays his cards right carefully, he might not even need him, but it doesn't hurt to plan ahead.

He and Chad walk down the lonely sidewalk together with Chad stumbling in his steps, obnoxiously, drunkenly singing a song about how Jared is a virgin and how he'll be his first. Jared grins through the metaphorical ear rape, playing along for the time being. He checks his surroundings, not seeing a pedestrian or a car in sight. Jared takes advantage, leading Chad into a dark, quiet alley with only the moon as a light source.

There, Jared pushes Chad against the wall, and kisses him. Chad's reaction is instantaneous. His hands caress Jared's hips and ass, squeezing intently. The kiss tastes like the tequila shots he's been drinking all night, and Jared figures that he'll need to brush his teeth thoroughly when he arrives home. Things escalate soon enough when Chad musters up the nerve to stick his hands in Jared's pants.

He laughs, breaking the kiss. "Mmm. Well, now. Is that gun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Aww." Jared says, taking a few steps back. "It is."

In a split second, he whips out his personal pistol that was gifted to him long ago by the only man besides his father he'd ever loved. Jared aims it at Chad's crotch, and fires a single round; the silencer attached muffles the sound. Chad shrieks in surprise and pain as he slumps down to the ground, hands coming back bloody when he looks at them. Shock soon sets in, and Chad convulses on the pavement, vomiting.

Jared walks up to him, crouching down to his level with a blank, emotionless expression.

"Just in case you missed it the very first time with that thick skull of yours, I will _never_  fuck someone like you. You're honestly not worth the bullets, but I don't want a big mess." Jared snaps, moving a few feet back. "I'm so sick of you!"

"No, Jared! No, please--Wait--!"

Jared pulls the trigger again, but silences Chad for good with a shot to the head. The brick wall behind him is soaked with his blood and brain matter, but Jared isn't fazed by this. He's been raised around it his entire life; completely desensitized.

"To new beginnings, asshole."

Stowing away his gun in the waistband of his jeans, Jared exits the alley, walking back towards his dorm for a good night's sleep.

Probably.

If Matt's up tonight, he'll be sucking cock in hell with Chad real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	4. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years ago, Jared was involved with a man who he thought he'd be with for the rest of his life. Kris was Jared's first love, his first real relationship. However, Kris's possessive behavior and temper would prove to be a problem, as Jared would soon come to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This one's a shorter chapter than others! It's just a small little thing to hold you guys over while I work on the big one. It's also here to show you more about Jared's past. Don't worry. It gets worse. Enjoy!!

**Four Years Ago...**

The music blaring in the tattoo parlor isn't Jared's normal speed, but he doesn't run the shop, so who is he to make judgements? The only ones here are him, Gen--the tattoo artist, and Kris who sits still in the chair, dark eyes burning a hole through Jared's entire being as he gets his neck worked on.

It's the summer here in Texas, and it's fucking hot as hell. Kris still isn't used to the heat here being born overseas, but he's adapting. He's making several efforts to adapt, and it can be...difficult at times. His temper flares, and he breaks things with his godlike strength, but Jared is always there to calm him down.

Always.

Gen takes a brief moment to relight the joint hanging from her lips before going back to work on Kris's tattoo. "Sit still a second, would ya? Jesus."

"I am sitting still," Kris grumbles, thick Norwegian accent coming out to play. "You just have tiny, shaky hands."

"I've been doing this for 10 years, caveman. Don't tempt me." Gen looks to Jared when she hears him snicker, smiling. "Wanna be next? Free of charge for the birthday boy."

Jared chuckles, shaking his head. "Fuck no."

Kris smirks at him, tapping his thigh. Immediately, Jared falls under his spell. As always. "Come. Be with me."

Jared moves in his own accord, straddling the man's lap until their noses touch. They both grin as Kris grips Jared's tight, denim covered ass. Kris then grabs Jared's chin with his index and middle finger, directing him into a heated kiss full of passion. Jared pulls, biting his lip as Kris brings their foreheads together, very much upsetting Gen. She'll never get this done if he keeps twisting around.

"Why won't you get one for me?" Kris asks him. "I'm getting one for you."

Jared rolls his eyes as he curls a finger around Kris's auburn colored hair. "I didn't ask you to."

"But I did it anyway. For my pretty little Angel."

"Dummy." Jared giggles. "I'm not marking up my body with ink. That shit's permanent."

Kris growls possessively, not allowing Jared to leave from his lap. His grin would be unsettling to most, but not Jared. "I want people to know that you belong to me."

"I don't need a tattoo for that." Jared tells him as he wrestles away from him, stepping back to allow Gen to finish her work.

She's one of the most talented tattoo artists this side of the state. You want, she does it. For a nominal fee, of course. Her rates are pretty fair for such high quality ink, but she's a family friend, so when Kristoff decided that he wanted to randomly get a tattoo today in honor of Jared's birthday, he quickly called Gen.

He'd do anything for this real life viking he's got all to himself.

In good time, Gen finishes up on Kris's tattoo, adding to the collection of the many he has on his chest, back, and arms. The man even has Jared's initials tattooed on his knuckles. Jared has him _whipped_ , he he knows for a fact that Kris has him the very same way. This is what true love must feel like.

Well...most days.

"All done," Gen sighs, cleaning up. "You're free to go. The doctor's office is officially closed for the day."

Excited, Jared skips over to Kris. "Ooh, lemme see!"

Kris chuckles as Jared gently moves his head to the side, inspecting the brand new ink. Though Kris discussed it with Jared beforehand, he's still impressed when he sees the finished  product.

It's simple enough. A human skull with a halo and angelic wings spread out.

_The Angel of Death._

Jared's most popular nickname around here.

It's flattering to see Kris honoring him with such a tattoo. Jared hops in his lap once more, crushing their lips back together. It's sloppy, needy, and hungry, and Jared can't get enough of it. Kris stands, and Jared wraps his legs around his waist as he carries him, still fervently making out with one another.

Kristoff Ivarsson is a 6'6 giant with the body of a bull, and the soul of a dragon. He's huge, capable of tearing apart a man with his very hands. Jared hasn't had the pleasure of seeing that yet, but it would be an _amazing_  experience, no doubt.

Jared comes up for air, horny as all sin in his lover's strong embrace. "That's a fucking sick tattoo, baby."

"You like it?"

"I love it. I want you so bad."

"I could fuck you right here, Angel."

"No, please don't." Gen chimes in, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm closing up. There'll be no fucking on my shop. Get lost."

Obeying Gen's commands, Jared allows his older boyfriend to carry him out the back of the shop where his motorcycle rests undisturbed. Kris finally lets Jared go, swatting his ass for good measure as they hop on the bike together; Kris in the front, Jared behind him holding on for dear life.

As the Kris revs up the engine and pulls off, Jared imagines their future together. They'll be fucking shit up, ruling this town and causing mayhem. Pops won't like it, but Jared's 16 now. It's his life, he's practically an adult now! He do what he wants, _whoever_  he wants. He'll be with Kris forever if he gets a say in it.

However, hours later in Kris's apartment, Jared's view on him drastically changes.

With a man like Kristoff Ivarsson--tall and strong--Jared has learned not to potentially anger him. He himself is taller than most teens his age, and stronger as well...but he's nothing compared to Kris. He's a weakling standing beside him.

And now, as they shout and scream at each other for the millionth time since first hooking up, Jared is afraid. Yet he forces that fear to become rage to match Kris's as he witnesses the older man flip over the coffee table.

"Calm the fuck down, you psycho!" Jared yells. "Is this really worth freaking out over!?"

Kris shouts, pointing his finger at Jared. He's incredibly high, coke long snorted into his nose. "I ask you time and time again, and you keep refusing me--!"

"You're damn right I will! Do you know what my father will do to you if he finds out that his best muscle wants to marry his 16 year old? He'd be furious! He'll have your head."

"He doesn't give a shit about your personal life, you said so yourself!"

"He doesn't give a shit if I stay up too late," Jared starts, encouraged by his anger. "He doesn't give a shit if I have a small glass of wine at dinner, he doesn't give a shit if get a C on a test! What you're saying is crazy!"

"I'm not crazy. You're all I want!"

"Well, you're about to lose me if you don't get your shit together!"

The vague implications of Jared's words cause Kris to stand still in shock, frozen in place. Jared clamps his mouth shut while the fear turned rage slowly shifts back into pure, unadulterated fear. Jared has plenty to be afraid of right now. His boyfriend is on a drug fueled rampage, so he thinks his fear just might justified.

Jared seizes up as Kris steps up to him, heavy boots like like warning sound. Kris's nostril flare, but his eyes are watering, and it makes Jared feel...guilty.

"You promised me you'd never leave." Kris says, fighting back a sob. He places the palm of his hand over Jared's heart. "You promised me we'd last forever."

It's this action that makes him crack. Jared's known Kris for a long time now, and he's never once seen him cry. He looks so vulnerable, just like a scared child. He's afraid of losing Jared, and it's so romantic in his eyes.

Jared shakes his head, smiling softly. He caresses Kris's cheeks. "Oh, Viking. We _will_  last! You have my word. I know you're scared I might disappear and never come back, but I always come back, don't I?"

"You do... You do."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kris seems to be back to his normal self, grinning happily and putting their foreheads together, just as usual. "Good, good! So then...will you run away with me? We can get married in secret. No one will know."

And just like that, Kris once again descends into insanity. Jared frowns, shrugging his way out of Kris's grasp. He looks at him with an incredulous expression.

"No...no, Kris, we can't--we can't do that."

Kris knits his brows together, temper flaring all over again. "Why not? Aren't you happy? I want to marry you!"

"And I wanna marry you, too, but it's too early, Kris! We're not ready yet-- _I'm_  not ready yet!"

"Bullshit!" Kris hollers, picking up his discarded beer bottle that flew with the rest of the contents on the coffee table. There's a half a bottle left and he quickly chugs it down before tossing it to the wall Jared stands near. The teen flinches. "You don't fucking love me! I see the way you look at those other men, and I see the way they look at you. You're fucking around, aren't you? _Dum slette._ "

Jared understood that last sentence. It doesn't take a genius to know what he said. It sounds the same in English as it does in Norwegian. Nevertheless, Jared is hurt, and once more, he becomes furious. He takes a stand, coming to shout in Kris's face.

"Fuck you for ever assuming that I'd fuck other guys when I've got you. I don't know why I even put up with your overbearing, insecure bullshit! Grow the fuck up, douchebag. I'm leaving."

Jared turns to leave, but Kris grasps his wrist tightly, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise. Jared whines, attempting to pull away from the hulking beast before him. There's hellfire in his eyes as if he's staring at the devil himself.

"I would kill you before you ever left me," Kris growls. "Do you understand?"

Jared, spurred on by the last ounce of courage he has left, winds up, punching Kris in the mouth. He stifles a small groan from the hit, flexing his hand. His knuckles will surely suffer.

Kris releases Jared, grunting at the attack. Enraged, he delivers his own blow to Jared with the back of his hand, fist clenched. Jared's head whips to the side, and he's thrown to the ground by the sheer force of it. He lands on the glass from the shattered coffee table and beer bottle, but it doesn't hurt as much as the throbbing pain in his head.

Jared lays on the floor for some time, neither one saying a single word. The tears fall freely from Jared's face as he finally registers what Kris just did to him. He fucking hit him, punched him right in the eye and it fucking hurts. Jared tries to get up, but his arms are like noodles, and he slumps back to the floor. Kris rushes to his aid, but Jared shoves him away, sobbing.

"I'm--I'm so sorry!" Kris cries. "My Angel, I hurt my beautiful Angel."

"No! Get away from me! I hate you! I never wanna see you again!"

"No, baby, no! Don't say that. Don't say you hate me. You love me, and I love you! Please don't leave me!" Kris tries harder, tapping his face, grabbing Jared's hand, tears streaming down his face. "Hit me! Scratch me, beat me, kick me, stab me, but please, don't leave me! I'll die without you! I'll jump straight through that window. Don't leave me, please!"

Jared closes his eyes.

He can't watch Kris like this. Him crying like this, bearing his heart and soul for Jared is stirring up some mixed emotions. On one hand, Jared is terrified of this man, of his rage. He's never hit him, _ever._  Sure, they've had plenty of rough sex, but nothing like this. Kris is always so gentle with him in his own way.

On the other hand, however, Jared can see the pain and suffering in Kris's eyes. He doesn't want to be the source of his suffering, and he certainly doesn't want the only man he's ever dared to love to hurt himself because he left him. No. Kris is his everything. He can't abandon him when he most needs him.

Jared sniffles, reaching up to organize Kris's long, auburn locks. He smiles, touching his face, fingertips running along his beard. "Man...I can't ever leave you. You know that. We're forever."

Kris nods, swallowing. "Yes. Forever."

Jared falls into Kris's arms, kissing him innocently at first. It then turns more sexual in nature, and before either are even aware of it, they're fucking on the couch, mess long forgotten. Jared rides Kristoff to completion, then chases his own orgasm shortly after.

Of all their arguments, this was the worse one. Jared was ready to leave, but he can't do it. He has to stay with Kris. He needs him now more than ever.

"Angel," Kris says, holding him close. "I love you."

Jared rubs his chest. "I love you, too."

"Promise me again. Promise me that you'll never run from me."

If he ran, Kris wouldn't be that far behind. He'd find him anyway. He always does.

"I promise."

****

**Present Day....**

Jared stares at Jensen's tattoos as they lay in bed together, thinking about the last time he was in this situation. It was volatile, toxic, and downright abusive. Kris wasn't such a nice man looking back on it. He used fear to get what he wanted. He manipulated, and lied, and hurt people to his advantage. The man was the definition of a sociopath.

And right up to the end, he loved Jared, or rather, he obsessed over him. Kristoff didn't love him. What he did to him--what he _made_ him do--wasn't love or anything like it. Kris was a sick man, and he got exactly what he deserves. Hopefully.

Jared kisses Jensen as he slumbers beside him, only to feel Jensen kissing him back, albeit lazily. Jared laughs while Jensen cracks open his eyes, grinning.

"Morning." Jensen whispers.

"Morning," Jared echoes back, scooting closer to him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better, considering you were with me all night. I sleep easier this way."

"I'm your personal sleep aid, huh?"

"Damn right. Jay-Quil."

Jared giggles at the stupid but funny joke, and his laughter soon infects Jensen who snickers right along with him. There was hardly any of this with Kristoff. Jared would normally be the one cracking lame jokes while Kris would...well, he would just...say nothing usually, or he'd laugh once and it'd be done.

The longer Jared thinks about it, the more he hates his younger self for falling under Kris's spell. Naive and willing to be in love with the first guy that showed him any kind of affection, and that's what Kris did. He was too young for that kind of relationship, but Kris conditioned him. It was the worst time of his life.

Jensen soon frowns, looking upon Jared's face. "Hey, what's the matter? You okay?"

Jared shakes out of it. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Lying is a no-no." Jensen turns on his stomach, head supported by both of his hands. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm always here to listen."

The contrast between Jensen and Kris is _staggering_  to say the least. Though Jared is not yet ready to talk about Kristoff for fear of accidental revealing his past, he tells Jensen something else instead. A portion of the truth.

"I'm not used to this yet," Jared mumbles. "Having you here, caring about me, listening to me and not _yelling_  at me, or shoving me, or humiliating me in front of your friends. We hardly even know each other, but we fit so perfectly. I used to think I fit with someone else, but it was toxic. He was a bastard, and I keep telling myself that you're not like him. And it's true. You're miles better than him. You're the man I wish I met back then, and...I like myself a whole lot better when I'm with you."

Jared spills his heart out to Jensen, and it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from his chest. He can finally breathe. Jensen, having listened to every word that was said, sits up, taking Jared by the hand. He gazes into his eyes, also speaking from his heart.

"Jay, I will never _ever_ hurt you. I don't know what that fucker did to you, but if I ever found out who he is, I swear I'll make him pay. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm so sorry you went through what you did, but you have to know this: you're with me now, and as long as I'm standing, no one will hurt you like that again. You have my word. Around these parts, everyone's afraid of me. You're safe."

Jared surges forward into Jensen's embrace, emotions running wild. He kisses his lips; so full of love, full of passion. The intensity cranks up to 100, but the kiss is broken by Jensen when he notices that Jared is crying. He's breaking down. Because he's the kindest human being Jared's ever met, Jensen holds onto him as he cries.

"God, where have you been all my life?" Jared asks.

He hears Jensen chuckle as he rubs his bare back. "Right here waiting for you."

"This whole time?"

"This whole time. I've been waiting for you, and you've been running to me. We just didn't know it yet. But now we do, and now we have each other."

Jared completely melts like butter against Jensen, sighing in content. Things are so much better now. He's actually _safe,_  thriving in a new environment. Sure, there was the whole Chad incident, but that's fine. Jared's positive that that'll be the one and only time he'll face a challenge like that.

What's the worse that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


	5. Tell It To My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen digs into the Padalecki family history out of curiosity. Meanwhile, Jared learns to forgive as he helps out a mysterious stranger; later, Jared stumbles upon a deadly sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how soft Jensen is for Jared in this fic lol. Enjoy!

Jared doesn't feel like getting up out of Jensen's comfortable bed with this headache, but he must. He has to. He's slacking, and missing out on classes is never okay. Just because he's here, away from his old life, masquerading as someone he isn't doesn't mean that he can shirk on his studies. Papa would be severely disappointed in him.

A day doesn't go by when he's not on his mind; his final words will forever be etched into his brain, and the look of peace when he took his last breath sends chills down Jared's spine every time. He'd give anything to have him back, to fall into his arms and cry and cry and cry, and cry some more. But Papa is gone, leaving Jared and his mother as the only remaining survivors.

He thinks about visiting her again one day, but only when the pain has dulled some. She was hit the hardest by his death.

Jared is pulled from his deep thoughts when the door to the master bathroom opens, and out steps Jensen wrapped in a towel, shrouded by steam. He looks like a being from another world, coming to grace everyone with his presence. Jared's still not sure if Jensen was born naturally, or from a test tube in a lab somewhere. He's too beautiful, too perfect--it's impossible.

Regardless, he's Jared's, and not in the way Kris was to him. Motherfucker.

Jared looks at his phone on the nightstand, checking the time. It's a little after 6:00, so he's not in a rush. He looks at his notifications as well, seeing that it's all texts. From Zach.

Apologies mostly. Jared's still very bummed out about Zach accusing Jensen of being in the Mob just because he owns multiple businesses, has a lot of money, has connections, is...mysterious.

Hmm...

While it _does_  seem like it, Jared's positive that his new boyfriend would be 100% honest with him about this. The irony being that Jared isn't doing just that. Maybe 75% at least. Doesn't matter. The point is that, up to now, Jensen has been nothing but forthcoming and honest with him. He's as clean as a brand new car, and Jared's grateful.

"Zach again?" Jensen asks, taking off his towel to reveal his naked body. He uses it to dry his hair, giving Jared quite an eye full.

"Uh, yeah," says Jared as he clears his throat, stretching his limbs. He had forgotten he told Jensen about his spat with Zach, though left out a few key details. "It's him."

Jensen stops drying his hair, showing off just how spiky his hair can become. It's cute, strands sticking out from different ends. "Why don't you answer him?"

"Because...he needs to apologize to you first."

"He doesn't have to."

"But I _want_  him to, Jensen."

Jensen laughs, slipping into his grey boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination. "You want him to apologize for being worried about you? For being cautious of a creepy older man that's dating his best friend? Oh, Jay, that sounds a bit harsh."

Jared hadn't thought of it like that, of course, but...damn. With that short talk, Jensen has managed to give him a new outlook on Zach's side of things, and it seems that, yeah, he's just trying to be a good friend to Jared. And it hurts. Jared remembers how much of a dick he's been to Zach, yet another person he's been lying to. For so long.

Zach was the perfect cover for Jared. An online friend suggesting he move up where he was to go to college to avoid a turbulent home life? Jared hopped on the chance instantly. Their friendship is all real, however, Jared had different reasons for being here in truth.

"Creepy old man?" Jared jokes. "Never."

Jensen starts shaking his head, rolling his beautiful green eyes. "Jay."

"I know, I know." Jared reluctantly sits up, fixing his hair. "I just didn't like him saying that about you. You've been good to me this whole time. He doesn't know you like I do."

"Well, maybe you should formally introduce us. That'll make things much easier, don't you think?"

"I guess. I have to get up, don't I?"

Jensen finishes putting on his clothes minus the tie. He bends down, kissing Jared's forehead. "You don't have to. We could stay in bed all day and... _talk._ "

"Mhm. Among other things you mean?"

"Just so."

Jared smiles, but it's a bit weak. He groans, cracking his neck. "Thanks, but no thanks. You have to work, and I need to catch up on my studies, and have a chat with my best friend."

"Man, I love being right."

"I'm beginning to dread it."

"Get used to it. You'll be finding that I'm right about everything."

Jared scoffs as Jensen strolls into his walk-in closet, presumably to pick out some ties for work. It shouldn't matter, but if Jared said it out loud--as he did before--Jensen would lecture him on the necessities of fashion. It's a tool in one's arsenal, he's said. Jared doesn't disagree with him, mind you, but if he wore a suit like that while doing his dirty work, he'd sorta stand out.

Not like Jensen is doing dirty work. Just paperwork. Maybe he wants to look intimidating in front of his colleagues. A little thought.

Soon, the headache Jares has becomes more than annoying. He looks around the room, attempting to locate a bottle of aspirin or something, anything to help alleviate this pain. He turns to his right at the nightstand. There's several drawers here that night have something, so he decides to search them. Jensen wouldn't mind, surely.

Jared searches the top drawer, coming up shorthanded. Just a bunch of...naughty magazines full of topless women and well endowed men. Jared holds in a snicker, quickly putting the dirty magazines away. Oh, yeah, Jensen's _definitely_  old school with this. Internet porn is easier, and more efficient, not to mention _free._

But then Jared gets to the second drawer, and as he rifles through it, he comes across an item that makes his heart race.

A gun.

A pistol.

Jared glances at the nightstand then at the closet, briefly escaping into his mind. Why does Jensen have a gun? What the hell does a businessman like him need a gun for anyway? He's got all this top notch security! There's no way he'd need this!

Nevertheless, Jared is interested enough to hop out of the bed. He carefully takes the gun from the nightstand, holding it professionally, just as his dad had taught him. He aims at the wall, finger far from the trigger. Never hold a gun up to someone if you don't intend to shoot. It's life and death. Jared made a mistake before that almost resulted in his death. Never again.

"Jay--what are you doing?"

Jensen's voice doesn't startle Jared, though his heart only continues to thump wildly in his chest the longer he holds the gun. He takes a deep breath, looking it over again.

"Beretta 92, M9A2," Jared starts, turning to Jensen. "Black. Military grade; mostly used by U.S. Marines." He checks the chamber, surprised to find a bullet inside. Similarly, as he checks the magazine, he finds it full. "Full clip, loaded. Never thought I'd see another one of these again."

He mumbles out that last part to himself, unsure if Jensen had hears him or not. Jared quickly and quietly stashed the gun away where he grabbed it out, only to find Jensen staring at him slack jawed, blinking and hold two ties in each hand. Jared frowns, laughing mildly at the sight before him.

"You okay?" Jared asks.

Jensen blinks again, coming back to himself. "Uh, yeah... No! No, I'm not okay--How'd you know that stuff? With the...gun? Models and junk."

Jared shrugs as if it's no big deal, but he knows better. "It's nothing, really. My dad was, like, _super_  into guns. He would teach me about them. He had hobbies."

"Was he a gun collector?"

"Of a sort."

"Uh huh...alright." Jensen nods, unsure whether or not to ignore it or stay in topic. Luckily, he goes with the former, picking a new topic altogether. He holds up both ties, grinning like a child. "So, what do you think? Gold paisley or red?"

Jared looks over Jensen's dark blue suit, puckering his lips in thought. "I'd go with the gold tie."

"Really? Not too bold?"

"Nah, it's just fine."

"Thanks." Jensen says, coming up to kiss Jared's. "I guess I can always count on you for this kind of stuff, huh?"

"Always. I also give great cooking advice, too, so..."

"Are you trying to tell me my casserole dish is horrible, honey?"

"It...needs work."

"Oh, I'll show you what needs work. Come e're, Jay!"

Jared shrieks as he runs out of the room from Jensen, grinning and laughing. "No!"

Jensen chases Jared all the way downstairs, ultimately catching him in the living room and carting him over towards the couch. There, they make out with one another in between laughter and confessions of love for each other.

It's so much better than it was back home, of this Jared is certain. Kris showed affection for him, but it was _widely_  different from this. With Kris, Jared was under his thumb, always at his beck and call. If he was free, he would report to Kris post haste, or he'd be punished.

Jared didn't realize it had become a one-sided relationship as the years went on. He fell out of love as Kristoff became more and more controlling and manipulative. Something had to be done. He had to be taken care of.

That's exactly what Jared did. He solved his own problems.

But he is pulled out of the dark and into happiness once again as Jensen holds him, goofing off, being the softest man to ever be.

And everything is alright.

****

Jensen listens with mild interest to the conference call he's currently a part of. He twirls his unlit cigarette in his hand, listening to Jeff Morgan and Rob Benedict plan strategy and discuss the Pellegrino Family's persistence. It's not stuff he hasn't heard before: new Family continues to be ignored, they them decide to start fucking shit up because that gets people's attention.

Not only is it annoying, but it's downright disrespectful. You don't just walk into someone's backyard and destroy their metaphorical shed. That's just asking for an ass beating. As it stands, however, Jensen has no idea where these assholes are even stationed up at right now, so busting their base is a little difficult at the moment.

Mark Pellegrino will pay for his unwanted presence here in Jensen's city.

 _"The obvious answer is to storm the castle."_  Rob says. _"We have the resources, we have the men. Now all we need to do is actually find the castle, so to speak."_

Jeff sighs. _"They can't be underground. Too risky, even for them. They'll be aiming high, probably in the Westbrook Condos."_

Jensen smirks, finally lighting his cigarette. "You're right. I mean, it's a long shot, but it's one I'm willing to take. They would want to try and live above their means. Could be worth checking. In the meantime, we flush 'em out with offers, false promises, olive branches and all that shit. Then attack."

 _"I'm liking how you think, Ackles,"_ Rob laughs, filling Jensen with pride. _"I'll have a few boys posted outside the condos, and I'll report back to you if learn anything. Talk to you both soon."_

Rob soon hangs up the call, determined to keep up his end of the deal. He's a loyal supporter of Jensen's, and he's valuable in a fight. His intelligence is unmatched in strategy; he was able to take out a small syndicate by planning only _four minutes_ before the attack. Capable of coming up with solutions on the fly, Jensen is glad to have Rob in his corner.

Jeff is still on the line, something Jensen is also grateful for. He almost says his goodbyes as well, but Jensen stops him from doing so, suddenly remembering Jared's incident with his gun, and the little story he told Jensen when the first met.

 _"What is it, son?"_  Jeff asks.

Jensen exhales, smoke fading into nothing with the air. "I need to ask you about someone."

_"Alright. Shoot."_

"Padalecki. That name ring any bells? Someone you knew, or did business with?"

_"Hmm... Padalecki, huh? That's not exactly a common name anywhere. I don't think--wait. Yeah, I remember a Padalecki. I did business with someone by the name in Texas. Not-so-short guy, very friendly, perfect shot with a gun. He was involved in our kind of 'work', if you catch my meaning. Why, what's up?"_

Jensen takes another drag, trying to control the way things are working in his brain. He can't even make sense of it right now, and what his thoughts are actually suggesting is way off the mark that even he has to hold in a laugh.

Padalecki is _not_  a common name by any means, however, this isn't a coincidence. A man with Jared's last name from the same state as Jared involved in Mob activity. All signs are pointing to Jared being this guys kid, or grandkid, or cousin, or distant relative somehow--not directly in contact or having any personal knowledge of the "life".

Jared's an innocent little thing! There's no way he could ever be involved in Mob activity. He's too... _pure_  and perfect! It really doesn't make sense, but Jensen won't rest easy until he knows for sure. At least he found out that, by blood and by name, Jared _is_  Mob Royalty.

"Just wondering," replies Jensen, taking in another drag. "Listen, I have to run, Jeff. Some stuff just came up, and it's about to get really busy here. Talk later?"

_"Oh, kid, what are you getting yourself into?"_

"Not sure. Hope it's nothing too bad. See you."

Jensen unceremoniously hangs up the conference call, flicking the ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray on his desk. This is filthy habit, but Jensen can't seem to stop. The stupid gum doesn't work, and the patch makes his arm itch! It's a fucking nightmare. In this stressful world, he has to cope somehow. Smoking helps. And, yes, he quit for a while, but that was before he bitch of an ex-wife decided to have an affair and run off with one of his friends.

Danneel is a thing in the past. It's all about Jared now.

Jared.

Jensen sighs, searching his cellphone for contacts operating back in Texas. Surely they will have more information on this Padalecki man, and his activities.

And, if Jensen plays his cards right, he could gain a new ally. After all, he's dating a Padalecki at the moment. They'd probably be more welcoming towards him because of this.

Can't be so bad.

****

Everyone is a little on edge today it seems. Jared had seen a few female students bawling their fucking eyes out with a couple other students looking saddened. He knows exactly what's going on, and he doesn't feel one ounce of remorse, and why should he?

Why should he mourn the loss of a piece of shit who sexually assaulted him while under the influence? Why should Jared attempt to feel sorry for taking Chad's life when he lied and _humiliated_  him in front of so many people? It's not gonna happen. Not in a million years. Jared doesn't even feel remorse when he thinks about the countless shitstains he's offed back home, so why Chad?

Whatever.

As he makes his way to his next class, he stops by the cafeteria, ordering a late breakfast. Eating cereal with Jensen is lovely and all, but Jared's not exactly full. He buys a breakfast sandwich, biting into it quickly. Turning around, he notices a person on their lonesome at a table, reading and writing; studying, taking notes. It's Zach.

Jared shifts from one foot to another, looking about. He feels guilty about pushing his best friend away. It hurts, actually, and the longer Jared stands there holding up the line, the harder it's going to be for him to say anything. Finally, he gains the courage he needs, and walks briskly towards his friends table. He clears his throat to get Zach's attention who looks up at him, surprised.

Jared flashes him a shy smirk, gesturing at the chair across from him. "Is this seat taken?"

Zach slowly breaks out a smile, nodding. "No. Not really. It's yours if you want it."

"I'd be an idiot to turn it down." Jared sits in front of Zach, grinning right along with him. There's silence among the two best friends for a while, but after some time has passed, Jared's smile dims, and he becomes serious. "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You're my best friend, and you were just worried about me talking crazy over some guy I just met. But let me just tell you this: Jensen isn't a bad guy. A little fixated on me, but definitely not a bad guy. He's actually the one who told me I should talk with you."

Zach raises up his eyebrows, twirling his pencil in his hand. "Really? That's, uh...wow. I don't really know what to say, other than I'm glad that you're speaking to me again. I was honestly going crazy without you. You know I need my buddy in these trying times."

"Speaking of trying times, what the hell is going on? The mood around here is just awful."

Jared plays the game he set up well, pretending to be yet another pawn on the board.

Zach leans over, keeping his voice down. "Dude, I've been trying to call you about that! It's Chad, man. He was found dead just in the alley by some bar near the college."

Jared masks his delight with shock. "Really? Oh, my god! What happened?"

"Here's the thing: he was shot in the dick and in the head! You know, his actual head. Boom! Cold blood. Police are saying the person who did it could've been one of Chad's one night stands. I think it was a boyfriend of one of the women he was messing around with because of the nature of it all. That shit's terrifying. It could've happened to anyone, but it happened to someone we knew! You never know what people are capable of until they actually do it."

Jared sits back in his chair, eating his breakfast sandwich in peace. He nods to Zach, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Amen, brother."

May Chad officially burn in hell. When the time comes, Jared may join him, but he's hoping it's not any time soon.

He's still got business on this miserable rock.

****

Jensen drums his fingertips on his knee in the backseat of the car, holding his phone to his ear. He's waiting patiently for his contact on the other line to hurry back to him with some important info. Briefly looking up, Jensen sees Steve driving calmly, nodding his head to the music on the radio; carefree.

It takes Jensen back a moment to when they were just teenagers causing trouble and being dangerous, sometimes willingly diving headfirst into said danger. But then Jensen's thoughts shift, and he remembers the night in which he almost killed them both while intoxicated behind the wheel.

It had awoken something within Jensen, something telling him to stop going down that road to self-destruction. And he listened, stopping his childish antics and getting more serious about his future endeavors in the "family business". Steve wasn't so lucky at first, meeting Christian Kane.

Jensen thankfully shut that shit down, filling Kane with so much lead.

Because of Jensen's drunken mistake that night, he'll no longer drive. It was too traumatizing for him to get behind another wheel again. He can't. He'll shake and freeze up in place, afraid. That's why Steve does this. For his sake. And while Jensen hates doing this to his friend, Steve is always there for him with a helping hand. A true friend.

After what felt like ages, Jensen's contact makes it back to him.

_"Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that."_

Jensen's lips are pursed, already annoyed by the long wait. "Another minute longer, and I would've hung up. What do you have?"

_"Alright, here goes. There was a man here--a Gerald, last name Padalecki, married to a woman named Sharon. This guy was involved with the Polish Mob, a pretty respectable member in the community, yeah, stuff like that. You know how this goes. Was mostly in the business of drug trading, selling weapons, underground poker games--the man was on top of it all here."_

"You keep saying _was._ Where is he now?"

_"He's dead, Ackles. He's been dead for a year and a half, shot by a rival Boss, or so they say."_

Jensen clenches his jaw. "Anything else? Any other family? Children?"

His contact chuckles. _"I figured you'd ask about that. It's on record that he had a son, but here's the kicker: there's no name."_

"No name?" Jensen says aloud, but mostly to himself.

_"No name, no birth date, no picture, not even a fucking fingerprint. This kid's practically a ghost."_

"Could Padalecki have sent the child away because of the danger?"

" _It's possible, but I seriously doubt that."_

"Why?"

_"I've talked to more than a dozen people near Padalecki's old hangouts, and the kid we have no record of had a nickname. The Angel of Death. The stories they tell of this kid, Ackles... I had to walk away for a moment. You know how squeamish I am. No offence, but the things they said this kid did...well they make your murderous exploits look like grocery runs."_

Jensen's mind wanders around for a bit, processing the information he's just received. So, Jared's family really _is_  a big deal. The scary stories Jared possibly heard as a child weren't stories after all. Most importantly, however, is the knowledge that Jared truly is Mob Royalty, though Jensen is having a hard time believing that his boy-- _his_  sweet, precious Jared--is this Padalecki's kid.

There's bound to be more info to dig up, but all Jensen is saying is that he's absolutely certain that this so called Angel of Death isn't Jared. It wouldn't make sense. Not really.

"Let me know when you've got more for me," Jensen says. "I'll be waiting."

_"You got it."_

Jensen quickly ends the call, fighting against the urge to smoke his last cigarette. He should quit, but he's craving it right now. With all this stuff going on with Amell's sudden rise to power, the Pellegrino Family, and Jared's family name, Jensen is having a little difficulty in keeping it all together.

Sex would be great--sex would be _perfect_  right about now, but Jared is busy on his classwork. Jensen can't disturb him, not yet. Paying for sex now is out of question thanks to Jared; Jensen's hooked on him. Just like a drug. Once he got a hit, it was hard to stop. Jared is it for Jensen, he doesn't want anyone else anytime soon or beyond.

It's true love. That's what he thinks. It must be.

"Everything cool?" Steve asks at a red light.

Jensen nods, digging in his pocket for a stick of mint gum. If he can't smoke, he might as well chew. "Never better."

"What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? Well, I'm thinking that my boyfriend's family is even more dangerous than my own. This is crazy, Steve. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I have a suggestion."

"Fire away."

"Stop this search before you find something you wish you didn't."

Jensen frowns. "I'm not doing that. I need to know."

Steve scoffs. "Okay, I'm about to talk to you as your close friend, and not as your fucking chaufer: Stop. You've heard Jared say before that he doesn't like talking about where he comes from, so how do you think he'd feel if he found out that the man he trusts and is dating is going around digging up dirt on his family that may or may not have been deeply rooted in the Polish Mob?"

It's been a long time since Jensen has heard Steve this vocal and opinionated about something. It's refreshing, actually. It lets Jensen know that his friend is still his friend and not a man who goes along with everything he says like most of the people in this city. Steve gets him, and he'll wade through danger to tell him to stop being a goddamn jackass. But Jensen won't stop.

He can't.

He has to know more.

"Jared won't know." Jensen says bluntly. "Ever. Is that clear?"

Steve grumbles from the front, not saying anything more to Jensen.

He gets it. Steve's looking out for Jared, but so is Jensen! If Jared left home due to crime related activity, he could be in danger as well. It's best to find more info on Gerald Padalecki and this Angel of Death person. If the guy still lives, perhaps Jensen can reach out, make a new ally. Wouldn't hurt getting help from the Polish Mob.

Would it?

****

The music playing overhead around the store makes Jared's ear bleed. Not really, but the music fucking sucks. If it were up to him, he'd keep a playlist in the back and set it on repeat for the sound system to pick up on. As it is, this isn't his store, so he's subjected to this bullshit as much as any other random customer.

Working at _Distinguished Gentleman_  has truly been an experience since Jared arrived here. He loves it, to be honest. Why wouldn't he? It pays well, the store manager is freaking amazing, and he's dating his own boss! It couldn't get any better than this.

However, since dating Jensen, Jared has considered quitting this job. He'd have an unfair advantage against Gil and the other workers here. If Jensen so chose, he could easily double Jared's pay high above everyone else's, and that's not cool. He doesn't need the money, yet he enjoys having to keep himself occupied. Between school and work, it helps him forget what he escaped from.

But...something is changing within him. Jared feels himself slipping, regressing back into that mindset he abandoned not too long ago. He can't afford to go back, not when he's got a man who loves him and a best friend who isn't afraid to tell it like it is.

It's a shame has lying to them both, but they must never be aware of it. Jared had to control his impulses, and be more kind so others as he did before. Not everyone is out to get him. There are nice people in the world, people like Jensen, and Steve, and Gil, and Zach. All great guys.

"Jared! Woohoo! Earth to Jared."

Speak of the devil. Jared's pulled from his thoughts by Gil who snaps his fingers in his face, waving his hand--anything to get Jared's attention. The man chuckles at Jared's perplexed expression.

"Huh--what's up?"

"I should be asking you that question." Gil laughs. "You've been folding the same shirt for 5 minutes now."

Jared looks down, and sure enough, he's been doing exactly what Gil just informed him of. Folding and unfolding the same burgundy button up shirt at the top of the stack. Jared grins nervously, quickly doing away with the shirt and moving on to something else. He grabs a jacket, carefully putting it on display for the mannequin near the back to wear.

"There. Dazed out Jared is no more."

"Where was your mind even at? I need my favorite employee on top of his game!" Gil nudges his shoulder playfully, checking his phone as Jared continues to work. "Tell me something, Jared."

"Something." Jared quips.

"Ha-freaking-ha. But seriously. How is it?"

"How's what?"

"You know..." Gil emphasizes without looking up from his phone. "Getting it on with the boss man."

Jared's face burns bright pink. He almost loses his footing, but pushes on, content with ignoring Gil's stupid questions.

"I'm not answering that."

Gil teases him further, though it's not mean spirited. "Come on! We've all been dying to know for years. He's so hush hush about that part of his life."

"As he should. That's private, it's between him and I."

Gil pouts, texting his wife or whomever it is. "Bummer. At least tell me--"

Jared stops him from finishing, smiling. "It's great. It's always great."

It seems to placate Gil, at least for a little while until the bell above the front entrance chimes. They both look up, spotting a tall man in a suit perusing through the shop. Gil puts his phone away, turning serious and professional in a split second. He briefly glances at Jared, and the face he makes somehow means that whoever that is isn't welcome.

Even so, Jared stays put as Gil goes to speak with the man. Despite not wanting to, Jared ends up hearing most of their conversation.

"You're not supposed to be here, Amell. You know that."

The man named Amell laughs softly, condescending. "Gil, relax. I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to do a little shopping. Is that so bad?"

"Jensen gave me strict orders--"

"Jensen doesn't have to know. I'll be in an out, no fuss. I was once told my money was always welcomed here. Are you gonna refuse to give service, or...?"

That's all Jared hears, going back to folding shirts and putting away accessories. That man knows Jensen, and it seems like they have some sort of beef with one another. Rival businesses perhaps? It could be that this Amell guy is trying to buy up properties Jensen had his eyes on, or it could be something more personal.

Who bans people from their shops unless it's personal?

Whatever the case may be, it's not any of Jared's business. He's just an employee here, and he refuses to involve himself in Jensen's work.

However, as fate would have it, Jared feels a presence near him, causing him to quickly spin around. He sees Amell a few feet away, staring a rack of suit jackets. He looks...indecisive, almost lost with his hands behind his back. Jared feels pity when he looks at him, yet the longer he stares, he starts taking in the man's facial features.

Squinted blue eyes, strong jaw, rough stubble, light brown hair--just like Jensen's, though this man's hair is cut low in a buzzcut. In spite of this, he's still a handsome man, and Jared, wanting to do his job, decides to help him. He folds the last remaining shirt, coming to stand beside Amell with his hands behind his back, mirroring his stance. Amell turns his head, but Jared keeps his gaze forward.

"You're staring at these suits like they're gonna choose themselves for you." Jared says, engaging.

Amell chuckles. "I'm hoping so. Doesn't seem like that's going to be the case, though."

"I'm not one for wearing suits, but I can tell that your color is more of a red? Maybe dark green?"

"Oh, yeah? You think so."

"Yeah. Forest green compliments your eyes."

"So, you were staring--" and "Not that I was staring," overlap with one another, giving them both a bit of amusing whiplash.

Jared bites his lip, keeping silent as Amell resumes to scan the clothing options.

It takes a full minute for him to speak again.

"I'm actually just looking for a simple black suit. Nothing too fancy. Something to wear to a funeral I'm planning."

Jared looks at him with regret and remorse in his eyes. "Oh... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. He's in a better place. At least that's what we're all hoping. Never was a true believer myself. But his folks could be, so...yeah."

Death is always a topic that brings out the unease in people, but not Jared. He sympathizes with Amell, though. Losing a loved one will forever be the hardest thing a person can go through. Everyone's lost someone in one form or another, and it'll never change. Feeling something akin to pity, Jared takes Amell by the arm, leading him to another area of the store that has precisely what he's looking for.

Jared works his magic, charming the customer.

"We have something that might interest you. Coming from Paris, we have Jean Paul Crete's simple two piece suit. All black, nothing too flashy, very simple. And if the fabric isn't your speed, we have a nice substitution from London. William Trescott's three piece. Vest, jacket, pants. Charcoal. Elegant, but very flexible; offers a lot in mobility. You can run in it, jog, or fight, god forbid."

Amell laughs at Jared's skills, looking over the suits on display with stars in his eyes. Jared bites his lip, knowing that he's got a buyer right here. It never fails. Sure enough, Amell looks back at Jared, smile never fading away.

"Wow, you really know your stuff."

Jared shrugs. "Meh. Just a little."

"Color me impressed." Amell stares at his choices again, pointing at the one he desires most. "I'll go with Jean Paul Crete."

"Alrighty then." Jared collects the individual clothing, stacking them neatly on each other. "Anything else while you're here?"

"No, that's pretty much it. Thanks for your help, Jared." Before Jared can freak out over why this stranger knows his name, Amell points to his shirt, smiling. "Nametag."

Jared sighs in relief. "Ah. Right! I'm such a ditz sometimes."

"It's cute. I'm Stephen. Stephen Amell."

"Nice to meet you, Stephen Amell. Let's get you squared away."

As they begin walking towards the checkout counter, a new song begins playing from the store's speakers. This song in particular is one that Jared _actually_ knows and enjoys. It's a little old--much older than he is--but even he can recognize that it's a pop culture classic. The synth-pop sound of it causes Jared to dance as they walk; he starts to sing it, finally in the mood for some fun today.

"Tell it to my heart, tell me I'm the only one. Is this really love or just a game?" Jared sings the 80's hit, but pulls back from going way over the top as he rings Stephen up. "Tell it to my heart, I can feel my body rock every time you call my name!"

Stephen grins, taking out his wallet from his jacket pocket. "Is this the typical energy around here?"

Jared blushes, finally realizing that he's making an ass out of himself. "Nope. I'm just in a bit of a good mood today."

"It's still cute. By all means, don't stop on my account."

The blush that touches upon Jared's cheeks persist as he scans the items for Stephen, still humming the tune aloud. Stephen soon pays for his clothes, and Jared bags them for the gentleman.

"There you are. Have a great day, Mr. Amell."

"Stephen will suffice. Thanks again for your help, Jared. I'll be seeing you around. Hopefully."

With that, Stephen is gone, and Jared is left wondering if yet another rich businessman is pining for his affections. What just happened was undeniable; Stephen was flirting with him, anyone with eyes can see it. Jared's been playing this game for a long time now, he knows how to detect these things. Though, to be fair, he might have contributed with the compliment on Stephen's eyes.

Regardless, it was a customer going through a rough patch; it's Jared's job to make a customer feel appreciated or feel some semblance of joy. And that's what Jared did. Nothing more, nothing less.

The rest of his day goes by quickly, and before he knows it, Jared is clocking out and on his way to his dorm. He takes an Uber home, choosing not to bother Steve tonight. Jensen runs that poor man ragged. He needs an extended vacation away from here; time all to himself and whatnot. Meet someone, date a bit, who knows. It's Steve's life.

Finally arriving at him dorm room, Jared notices a peculiar sight. When he opens the door, he sees nothing but darkness which is confusing because, _hello_ , Matt is usually here playing video games. But no, he's not here, and when Jared turns on the lights, he finds that Matt's belongings are officially gone as well.

Jared closes the door, looking at the contrast between his bed and the bed Matt slept in. It's bare, just and empty mattress with no sheets whatsoever. Everything that Matt had has disappeared. Only Jared's things remain. He chuckles breathlessly, sitting on his bed and smiling.

He did it.

He finally did it!

The school listened to his complaints, and now Matt's gone! Jared's honestly sad...sad that he didn't get to watch him pack! Holy fucking shit, this is amazing! Jared can rest when he wants to, watch whatever he wants, and study in his own room for once! It's a goddamn miracle!

It has Jared kicking off his shoes and jumping on _Matt's_  old bed in joy. He's so absorbed in his happiness that Jared nearly misses the three soft knocks on his door. Believing it's Zach, Jared jumps down, out of breath and winded from his little playtime. Opening the door, however, he finds his boyfriend on the other side looking pleased to see him in yet another one of his immaculate suits, leaning against the door frame.

"You look like you've been having fun." Jensen smiles.

Jared laughs, brushing his messy hair back. "Something like that. Wanna come inside?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Jensen steps inside with a pep in his step, glancing around Jared's living quarters. It's the first time Jensen's been in here, and it hits Jared like an eighteen wheeler at high speed. He's got posters of bands he actually likes, and movie posters, and celebrities he admires. His dorm is an extension of his true self, the parts that he couldn't abandon back home.

"Very spacious now, hmm?" Jensen says, looking at the empty side of the room. "Looks like you finally got rid of that irritating roommate."

Jared nods, grinning. "They finally listened to me. Couple that with making up with Zach, and having an amazing day at work, let's just say that I'm fucking ecstatic."

All of a sudden, Jared hops onto Matt's old bed again, towering over a confused Jensen.

"Jump on this bed with me."

Understandably, Jensen knits his brows together. "Wait, what?"

"Jump on this bed with me." Jared repeats.

"Are you kidding me? Absolutely not."

"Please?"

"Jay, this suit cost me $4,000. I'm not jumping on that damn bed."

Jared pouts, flashing him some grade-A puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

Jensen growls low in his throat, seemingly at war with himself. In the end, he sighs heavily, signifying that Jared has once again won him over. Jensen sits on Jared's bed, meticulously unlacing his shoes, setting them to the side. He takes off his suit jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on Jared's desk.

"Fine," Jensen mumbles with a smirk. "You win. Help an old man up, would you?"

Jared rolls his eyes, taking Jensen's hand to help him up on Matt's forgotten mattress. Jensen struggles with standing upright, looking just like a newborn fawn. Jared cackles, helping Jensen with his balance. From there, the pair begin their stupid-fun activity. Jared jumps into the air, doing spins upon spins as Jensen only bounces in place, still very much trying not to fall.

They jump together, laughing and giggling like excited children. Jared looks at Jensen's face while they do this, noticing how much fun he's having, how much fun they're * _both_ * having just by being with each other. It's a great way to unwind, and Jared knows that Jensen needs this. Having been with Jensen this long, Jared knows how hard he works. Maybe Jared needs this as well.

A few minutes pass by, and Jensen stops jumping, already tuckered out by the small workout. He flops down onto the bed, rolling to the floor on his back. Jensen looks up to the ceiling, attempting to catch his breath as Jared finally slows down.

"I'm never doing that...again." Jensen wheezes.

Jared snickers, jumping from that bed to his bed. "You work out, but you can't jump on a bed?"

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather you do that, Mr. Ackles."

Jensen laughs from the floor, not wanting to move. "I'm a little winded at the moment. You seem like an athletic young man. Why don't you come e're and do the work?"

Jared raises his eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Eh...maybe half-serious."

Shaking his head, Jared comes down from his bed, slowly crawling over towards Jensen who watches him every step of the way. With the grace and elegance of a feline, Jared slinks his way up his older boyfriend's body, touching and feeling every exposed strip of flesh he has to over. When he gets to his face, Jared stops short of kissing him, letting their breaths mingle with one another.

Jensen's eyes darken, and his gaze turns hungry. It makes Jared's pants tighten, and he loses all delusions of control. He kisses Jensen passionately, allowing him access to everything he has to offer. As they make out, Jared reaches down, unbuckling his man's leather belt and unzipping his fly. Quickly, Jared seizes Jensen's hard cock, swiping his thumb over the slit to gather up the budding precome. While staring into Jensen's eyes, he licks the substance right off his finger.

It sends chills down both of their spines, but Jensen more so in particular. Without delay, Jared's going back down, unbuttoning Jensen's shirt as he does. Ultimately, he's face to face with Jensen's dick, stroking it. After deliberation, Jared takes it all into his mouth, savoring the intense groan that falls from Jensen's lips. Bobbing his head up and down, Jared uses skills he put away long ago to please his man, utilizing his tongue in ways many would think impossible.

He massages Jensen's balls as well, taking extra special care of them. Listening to him pant and moan gets Jared horny, and his own erection pushes against the soft fabric of his briefs. If he keeps this up, he's--

"I'm gonna come!" Jensen moans through clenched teeth.

In seconds, Jensen's warm, thick load filling up Jared's throat who quickly creams his pants from his own excitement. He chases every last drop, careful not to spill any of it. Most would find this disgusting, but Jared is used to this. Jensen's come isn't bitter and salty; it's actually a little sweet, though dulled some.

Eventually, Jared brings his head up, looking upon the quivering wreck that is Jensen Ackles. It's insane seeing him like this: a blushing, disheveled mess. It's definitely a change in pace. Jared soon climbs up Jensen's body once again, laying closely beside him until their noses nudge. Jensen touches Jared's cheek.

"I haven't been this fast since high school," he confesses. "Sorry."

Jared smirks. "Don't be. I missed you today."

"I miss you every second of the day. I suppose it's time I return the favor."

"No need. I kinda came in my pants."

Jensen snickers, but laughs full on when he can't contain it. "What? Seriously? Just from blowing me?"

"Yeah, seriously!" Jared giggles back. "It's like a volcano erupted down there...but with come."

"You continue to amaze me. Mind if I spend the night here with you? I'm not ready for us to be separated again."

"I don't have a problem with that at all."

"You haven't eaten anything either, have you? I can order us something. Pizza?"

"Yes, that honestly sounds great, but I really need to change my pants, Jensen."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Jared hauls himself off the floor, quickly stripping out of his pants and underwear. He heads into the bathroom, prepared to take a quick shower. But as he turns the dial on the shower's controls, he hears Jensen enter, shutting the door behind him. The sounds of clothes hitting the bathroom floor excites Jared, and he becomes hot all over again.

Goddammit, this man has a strong effect on him...and he wants more.

****

**Days Later...**

Jensen hates funerals, always has, and he always will. Nothing will ever change that. What's the point of having one anyway? The person you're mourning is gone--you don't need to gather other sad people for a service so you can all be fucking sad and miserable together! There's no joy in that, no happiness.

But here he is with Jared and Zach, attending the funeral of a boy who had gone to the same college as them. According to Jared, he wasn't close to the guy, but they spoke a few times to their relationship a tad meaningful. Jensen recognizes Chad's name; Jared and Chad talked about him before when he listened in on their conversation. Sounded like he had a crush on Jared.

Poor bastard.

This section of the graveyard is filled with friends and family; the  woman bawling in the front near the casket being lowered into the ground must be the dead's mother. It must be distressing to outlive your child. Jensen cannot relate as he has no son or daughter, but his father and mother could pretty well. When Josh died, dad said it felt like a piece of his soul was missing, same with mama.

This is what graveyards and funerals do to Jensen. He starts thinking of the worst memories. Thankfully Jared's here as comfort, something he himself was supposed to be here for. Nevertheless, it goes smoothly for him as things finish up, allowing friends and family to interact once again.

"Everything alright?" Jared asks beside him. Jensen must've had a strange look on his face or something.

"Yeah. I'm okay. How are you?"

"Just fine. We weren't friends or anything, but I knew him. It's so surreal." Jared sighs, directing Zach to Jensen for the first time since...well, ever. "Probably not the best time to do this, but, Jensen, this is my best friend, Zach. Zach, this is Jensen."

Zach holds out his hand, grasping Jensen's. "Finally nice to meet you, Jensen. Jared seems to hold you in high regard."

Jensen puts on his best smile. "Likewise. You're an important part of his life. Good that we officially met."

Jared beams at his lover and best friend respectively, happy that they're getting along. However, something catches his eye, and his attitude changes. Jared kisses Jensen on the cheek, separating from them.

"Sorry, I'll be right back."

"Wait--what's going on?" Jensen questions. "Where are you going?"

"I saw someone I need to talk to. I'll be back in a second!"

"Jay--" But Jared runs off before Jensen can say more, leaving him and Zach all alone. "Dammit..."

There seems to be undeniable tension between them with an odd aura coming off of Zach. He clearly has a problem with Jensen, but Jensen isn't exactly understanding why. They've never met, so what could it be? Is Zach jealous that Jared's not spending the majority of his free time with him? Is he in love with Jared, too? So many possibilities.

But finally, Zach speaks. His tone is pointed, and his face is without expression. "I know who you really are."

Fuck.

"I beg your pardon?" Jensen laughs, playing dumb.

"I don't know whatever bullshit you're feeding Jared, but you can't fool me. I _know_  what you do, Jensen Ackles. I know who and what you're involved with."

Jensen bites the inside of his cheek, looking around them to see if there are any prying eyes or eavesdroppers. He glares at Zach, cold and calculating, trying to find out his angle.

"You've got no idea what you're talking about, kid, and I suggest you keep your mouth closed before you further embarrass yourself."

Zach doubles down. "You've got this entire town afraid of you, but I'm not. You're a dangerous monster, and Jared will only become a target for as long as you're with him. He'll see you for what you are, just watch."

"That so? What are you going to do, Zachary? What will you tell him? Will you say that I'm some scary crime boss with an iron grip so tight I could kill with a single word? Or will you tell him that the people who cross me usually end up disappearing? Trust me, he's more likely to believe me than you after your little spar. Hell, I'm the one who even convinced him to talk with you again. I'm thinking I hold all the cards here."

There's nothing but pure rage within Zach's eyes, and it oddly reminds Jensen so much of himself when he was his age.

"He'll listen to me," Zach assets. "Because I'm the only family he has in this city."

Jensen smirks, licking his lips. "That's where you're wrong."

"I won't stop warning him, even if it means he hates me. He didn't escape one hell only to fall into another. I _will_  protect him."

Jensen sneers at his boyfriend's friend as he walks off, going to socialize with others from the college. That kid has some major fucking balls going against him like that. It's hard to instill fear into someone who _doesn't_  fear you, but it's not always true. While Zach isn't afraid of Jensen, he has to be afraid of _something._  It's only a matter of time before Jensen finds something substantial to hold onto. Until then, he'll keep a close eye on his new adversary.

After some time wondering where Jared scampered off to, Jensen sees him talking to a man.

At first, he doesn't mind, but then he recognizes said man to be someone he abhors with a burning passion.

****

Jared jogs his way over to the willow tree where he sees a familiar face hanging about, watching the service from afar. It's Stephen Amell, the same guy that came to _Distinguished Gentleman_ a few days ago. He's leaning against the tree with sunglasses on. Jared comes up to him with a bright smile.

"Fancy seeing you here, Stephen."

"And you as well, Taylor Dayne."

Jared laughs, looking down at his feet. "Ah, because of the song in the shop...that was so dumb, I'm sorry."

"It was pretty funny. Charming, really." Stephen stands upright, putting his hands in his pockets. Sure enough, he's wearing the suit Jared helped pick out. And he looks _amazing_  in it. "I didn't expect this to be the place where we'd bump into each other again."

"Had another place in mind?"

"Several, but I believe that'd be overstepping my bounds."

Jared nods, thinking of Jensen. "It certainly would. I'm kinda taken at the moment, so..."

"Lucky guy," says Stephen. "Did you know him? Chad, I mean."

"We had a few classes together. We never really hung out, but we were familiar, ya know? Feels weird that he's gone."

Every time Jared shuts his eyes, he replays that night over and over again, and it brings him nothing but sick satisfaction. Chad got what he deserved. It might be morbid to attend the funeral of the person you murdered, but Jared is way beyond that. It's like a game he plays, one he's been playing since 15 years old.

"I know how you feel," Stephen sighs. "Chad was one of my employees. Very dedicated, very loyal. He was almost like family to me."

Well...now he's starting to feel bad.

For the first time since "Fixing" for his father, Jared is feeling remorse. It's uncommon, and it feels extremely foreign to him. To be honest, it just might be frightening as well. Is this what it's like when someone who's been trained to be inhuman suddenly starts having feelings of deep regret?

"I'm sorry," Jared utters. "Losing family is rough."

"Always." Stephen places his hand on Jared's shoulder, smiling fondly. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever met a person so willing to help and comfort without getting something out of it."

"Don't worry, I'm secretly conspiring to steal all your ties behind your back."

Stephen smiles, and it causes Jared to feel a warmth in his chest. He was right before: not everyone is an asshole out to destroy him. There truly are some decent individuals out in the world.

Unfortunately, their conversation is cut dramatically short when Jensen rushes up to Jared's side, quickly snaking his arm around his waist. It takes Jared by surprise, and he takes a minute to look at Jensen who seems to be _fuming_  right now. It's scary, to say the least. Stephen, however, smirks as if they're old friends, not threatened at all.

"What the hell are you doing here, Amell?" Jensen queries, jaw clenched.

"I'm here to support my employee's family in their time if need, Jensen. That's all. Why must you think I always have ulterior motives behind everything I do?"

"Because you always have ulterior motives behind _everything_  you do. You didn't have to speak with--"

"But he came to speak with me." Stephen chuckles, looking to Jared with a smile. "We've grown quite fond of each other lately. Jared's an amazing shopping buddy, very knowledgeable about suits. He's a keeper."

Jensen bares his teeth, angry. "Stay away from him. This is your final warning. Let's go, Jared."

Jared twiddles his thumbs, confused. "I'm...I don't understand--"

"I said let's go."

Jensen's voice surprisingly has more bass in it than usually, and Jared ends up following his commands much like the scared little boy he was when he was dating Kristoff. Jensen leads them back to his car, having Steve drive them to their favorite cafe for an early lunch.

Throughout the entire drive, Jensen says nothing, only staring outside of the window with a pained expression. Jared does all he can for him, including kissing him, even holding his hand. While it gets Jensen to smile a little, he remains silent.

Just who is Stephen to Jensen? What kind of relationship did they have? It's clearly antagonistic, though there's more. There has to be.

As they approach their destination, Jared wonders if that exchange was just a prelude to something much more violent.

****

**The Next Night...**

It's 10:45, and Jared is exhausted. His shift technically ended at 8, but he decided to work over to make up some hours he missed before. Gil's totally fine with it, but Jensen isn't all that pleased if the numerous texts on his phone is anything to go by. He's worried about him working so late, saying that it'll affect his grades and studies if he's not getting the proper rest.

Jared realizes that already, he's not in grade school anymore! He gets that Jensen's protective over him and such, but he definitely needs to tone that down a little. Jared would appreciate not getting suffocated by his otherwise sexy, loving boyfriend.

When he looks at Jensen, Jared sees hope for his future, and it's so bright. They could really build a happy future together, but that's just him thinking too far ahead into things. Their relationship can progress, but maybe more naturally.

"Hey, Jared?" Gil starts, checking the cash in the register. "Can you put away those boxes I left outside of the stock room?"

Jared nods in agreement. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks."

Jared finishes folding yet another pile of clothes, cruising towards the stock room like Gil asked of him. He begins lifting the cardboard boxes one by one in the marked slots, matching what's written in the box to the shelf it's supposed to go on. Jared's used to physical labor. It kinda was a requirement in his old line of work.

As the stacks of boxes deplete, Jared hears strange noises coming from up front near the register; grunting sounds and items clattering to the floor. He stops putting the boxes away, staring at the open door that leads back out into the main store.

"Gil?" Jared asks, only to be met with silence. "Gil? You okay?"

Again, no one answers Jared. Just the quiet. He swallows, mustering up the courage to walk out of the stock room. He looks to the checkout counter, finding Gil nowhere to be seen.

Goosebumps form on Jared's arms as he walks slowly towards the register, picking up a small, weighty sale sign to use as a weapon in case of emergency. Jared tightens his grip, calling for Gil again and again just to receive nothing but deep silence. Upon reaching the counter, Jared looks over, spotting something in the floor.

What he sees shocks him, making him shout in despair and surprise.

Laying there in a pool of his own blood is Gil, dead with his eyes open and glazed over. Seeing dead bodies is nothing new to him, but seeing someone he _just_  talked to dead in a flash is especially jarring to Jared. He drops the sign, digging into his pocket for his cellphone.

Before Jared can even begin to dial the police, he hears someone coming up behind him. He's quickly grabbed by a man stronger than he is, forced to breath into a rag containing some kind of chemical.

Within moments, darkness engulfs Jared's senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooooooo!!! Stay tuned, everyone!


	6. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel of Death awakens once again to wreck havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all been leading up to this! The epic chapter! This isn't the end, don't worry. I'm already working on the next part as we speak. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Obviously, I don't know any Polish, so if I fucked up on certain parts, I'm so sorry. Don't hate me.)

Jared fights with his mind, attempting to awake from the black haze that had overtaken him some time ago. It's tough trying to gain consciousness when your body has been forced to shut down by outside means. Even so, Jared doesn't give up. He pushes through that veil that separates us from the light and dark until he starts seeing once again.

All senses come flooding back to him as he tries to crack open his eyes. It's blurry; everything is fuzzy. Becoming more aware, Jared moves his body, but finds that he simply cannot. That's what forces him snap out of it all, gaining full consciousness in a matter of seconds.

Jared looks around, getting a feel for his surroundings. He's in an office of some kind, very well decorated. But portraits and family photos aren't the only things staring at him right now.

A group of men--no more than 5 at least--are gathered around him, all armed to the teeth with guns ranging from pistols to SMGs. Jared, being in the center, finally discovers why he can't move. He looks down, seeing that has been callously tied to an office chair with duct tape, wrists and ankles bound. Attempting to speak only results in his words becoming muffled, and Jared discovers that his mouth has also been taped.

Just fucking perfect.

He never imagined he'd be in this situation ever again. Who could these assholes even be? Enemies from back home? They don't look the sort. Jared recognizes none of them. If it were people from back home, they would've killed him on sight.

With that, Jared immediately remembers the events of the night prior. There was noise in the store, and blood...and _Gil._  Fucking Gil. These bastards killed him! While Jared's upset about the death of his amazing boss, he's more pissed off that it affected his senses, allowing him to be vulnerable long enough for him to be taken.

Fixers don't get distracted, Fixers should be prepared for anything.

Jared sits in the chair for over 20 more minutes before the closed door in front of him opens. His gaze immediately focuses on it, seeing two individuals step inside. While he doesn't know the younger man, he instantly recognizes the other that walks in with him.

Smirking devilishly with his piercing blue eyes, Stephen Amell stops in front of Jared, sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

Son of a fucking bitch! Jared feels like a fool for ever wasting his time trying to be nice to this guy. Fuck him, and fuck everything he fucking stands for. This piece of shit kidnapped him! Maybe not him personally, but he definitely is to blame. Jared glares at him, hurling grumbled swears through the thick tape.

"I'm so sorry," Stephen taunts him. "I didn't catch that. Dare to speak up a little louder?"

"Mmmmpher mmfmmker!"

"Colton, take the tape off."

Colton, the young man that trailed behind Stephen, reluctantly comes up to him, carefully peeling off the duct tape covering his mouth. The guy is older than Jared, but doesn't look as old as Stephen or Jensen. Mid-20's--maybe early 30's. The nervousness in Colton's eyes tells Jared everything he needs to know: it's his first week on the job, and he's not cut out for whatever type of work this is.

He's way in over his head, and Jared keeps that thought stored away for later, planning way ahead for the inevitable fight to the death.

Colton takes his time taking the tape off, which Jared is grateful for, but Stephen is impatient, viciously ripping the rest of it from Jared's mouth.

"Fuck!" Jared yells in pain. "You fucking asshole. That hurt!"

"I'm sure it did," Stephen says coolly. "But we're just getting started, kiddo."

Jared groans, head still spinning. "Jesus Christ, did you drug me?"

"I had to take a few precautions. Wouldn't want you breaking free while we carted you over here."

"Sounds cowardly if you ask me."

For his snide comment, Jared is swiftly backhanded by Stephen, causing him to yelp in surprise. The sheer force of the hit is enough to wake him up fully, and all his senses rush back to him. It fuels his adrenaline reserves for quite a bit, but only a little.

Then, as the shock of being slapped subsides, Jared laughs. Confounded, Stephen frowns.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Jared chuckles.

"Hey--Hey!" Stephen grasps his face. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"This is! I mean, you can't be for real with this, can you? I have no fucking idea what's going on, and to keep myself from screaming in absolute rage and going on a bloodthirsty rampage, I'm laughing. Stephen, you can't be serious with this. Come on. You're a fucking businessman, you're not a mobster."

Again, Jared is slapped for his insolence. This hit is hard enough to break the skin on his cheek, and he can feel the blood trickling down his face. His head whips to the side, but he focuses on Stephen once more, fire in his gaze and hate running through his entire being. His adrenaline is filling up significantly.

Stephen smiles statistically at Jared to mask his own incompetence. If this is torture, he's not very good at it. If this is a hostage situation, then it begs the question: who the fuck does Amell even think he is?

"You don't have a goddamn clue, do you?" Amell laughs, taking a seat in front of Jared. "The perfect boy arrives into a city full of the most dangerous individuals on earth, and he doesn't even know it."

"You're hardly intimidating, let alone dangerous."

For that, Jared is rewarded with a punch to his stomach, making his insides churn violently. He coughs, spitting on the carpet below.

Stephen sighs. "Pay attention, because I'm only going to go over this once, okay? I'm not going to kill you, that's not what I'm about, but I won't hesitate to use _extreme_  force against you if you don't behave. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Why the fuck am I here, Amell?"

"Stephen is just fine, Jared. We're friends here."

"I only call my friends by their first names. I think you forfeited that right when you kidnapped and drugged me and tied me to a fucking chair!"

_SLAP!_

"Goddammit!" Jared huffs, feeling his bruises welling up. "Fuck, okay! Okay! I'll behave. Why am I here?"

"As leverage." Amell confesses. "I need you, I'm not going to lie. I'll have to use you in order to get what I want, and it's not going to be easy. Jensen has cut me off from his Family and several businesses, but in order to--"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Jared starts, mindful of Amell's clenched fist. "But what exactly is this? Jensen's a freaking businessman--like a stock broker or something. An entrepreneur, maybe--I don't know, he doesn't usually talk about this stuff, he's rather cryptic--but he's not a thug! He's harmless!"

After Jared says this, every single person in the room minus him and Colton burst into tears laughing. Jared fails to see the joke in all of this. To be honest, it kinda feels like someone's playing a prank on him. Amell laughs the hardest, having a grand old time mocking Jared and acting like damn idiot.

It gets annoying the longer it persists, and Jared, done playing the perfect little nice guy, snaps.

"I guess it's my turn to ask what the fuck is so funny, huh?"

Amell scoffs, shaking his head. "My boy, you're in for a rude awakening. You know the man you're fucking is a psycho, right? No one in this room is as psychotic and violent as him. Baby, you're dealing with the Mob."

Jared hears the words, but he doesn't want to believe them. It just doesn't seem right! How!? Jensen is...

Jensen _is_...?

He starts thinking about it more and more, remembering the vague answers as to what he actually does, the money, the "businesses" he claims to own, Steve driving him around everywhere, the gun in his nightstand.

It's all starting to add up, and Jared feels like a fool.

How could he have not come to this conclusion sooner!? What they hell was he smoking that prevented him from realizing Jensen wasn't as innocent as he painted him to be. This whole time, under Jared's watchful eyes, Jensen was doing everything his father did back home when he was alive.

Understandably, Jared is _angry._  He has every right to be pissed off! Jensen fucking lied to him about everything! Then again, however, Jared lied to him as well. His father was not a gun collector. Not a licensed carrier at least. The person he's lied to the most, though, is Zach who has heard a wild tale of isolation and misery.

Jared begins feeling guilty about all of the secrets he's been holding in, to which Amell mistakes as despair upon learning Jensen's truth.

"Extortion, racketeering, drug dealing, selling sex in strip clubs, arms dealing," Amell lists the various crimes Jensen is involved in with glee. "The list goes on and on! Jensen is not the good guy you think of him as--you've seen it yourself at the graveyard! Don't even get me started on the people he so called 'dated' in the past."

Jared eyes quickly flick from the floor back to Amell. "What are you talking about? What people?"

"The people he used, the people who fell so deep in love with him. Half of them are mysteriously dead, while the other half are so drugged up out of their minds that they can't even remember their names. Jensen is using you, too, Jared. You're just a toy to him that he'll throw away when he gets bored. That's all. It's only a matter of time before you end up like them as well."

"No," Jared shakes his head, flashing back to the past with Kristoff. He experiences the pain and suffering all over again, getting visions of Kris knocking him against the wall, forcing him to partake in the usage of hard drugs. "No, that's not true. Jensen wouldn't... Jensen _couldn't_  hurt me."

"But he has already, hasn't he?" Amell pours salt on the wound, grinning. "By lying, he's hurt you in so many ways. He thinks he has everyone in this damn city running in fear at the mention of his name, but he's wrong. He won't be able to hurt you again, not if you accept me as your Family."

Bullshit.

Amell is spouting reckless bullshit, force feeding it to Jared in the hopes that he'll reconsider going back to Jensen once whatever the fuck this is blows over. Yes, this brand new information has Jared fucking fuming, but this is just another bump in the road in their relationship... Right?

Right!?

Yeah, no, Jared's gonna punch Jensen in the face when he gets out of here, and he really means _when,_  not if.

Looking around at the armed men again, Jared spots an older gentleman, maybe around 50. Blue eyes, pale skin, receding hairline; he has a certain look to him that Jared can't deny.

"Hey," Jared says to the man. "You."

The man looks about, pointing at himself in question.

"Yes, you. Do you speak any _Polskie_?"

"Uh... _Tak._ "

Jared's Polish is a bit rusty, but he manages to pull through. It actually feels great meeting someone who speaks the language.

"Dlaczego pracujesz dla tego sukinsyna? Co w nim widzisz?"  
 _(Why are you working for this son of a bitch? What do you see in him?)_

"Szczerze? Pieniądze. Praca jest gówno, ale pieniądze są dobre. Nie jest jednak bardzo dobrym szefem."  
 _(Honestly? The money. The work is shit, but the money is good. He's not a very great boss, though.)_

Jared laughs, nodding. "To nie jest tego warte. Chodź, pracuj dla mnie. Mój ojciec był Gerald Padalecki, bardzo szanowanym, bardzo zamożnym."  
 _(It's not worth it. Come work for me. My father was Gerald Padalecki, very respected, very wealthy.)_

The man gasps, unable to contain his excitement. "Gerald Padalecki? Jesteś jego synem?"  
 _(You are his son?)_

Throughout their brief exchange, Amell stares at them with confusion written all over his face. He glances back and forth, trying his hardest to understand but to no avail.

Jared nods, proud. "Yes! If you knew him, you knew he always kept his word. I'm not much different in that regard. What's your name?"

"Viktor."

"Alright, Viktor. Think on it, yeah?"

"I will definitely--"

"Hey, enough!" shouts Amell. "Stop talking to him! Shut the fuck up!"

Jared rolls his eyes. "Lighten up, Amell. We're just having fun--fuck you!"

Jared growls as he's struck in the face yet again. This is seriously getting old. It wasn't a slap this time, or a backhand, but a solid right hook. It has Jared seeing stars momentarily. He tastes copper, and he soon comes to the realization that this motherfucker has actually succeeded in putting blood in his mouth.

With adrenaline half full, Jared glares at him, livid.

"I'm getting real tired of you slapping me around, shithead," he says. "Either you kill me right now and get this over with, or..."

"Or what?"

Jared cackles, grinning with a mouthful of blood, teeth stained red. "Or I kill you and every single asshole in this room. Maybe. Viktor seems pretty cool."

Viktor smiles upon hearing his name, only wiping it all away when Amell scowls menacingly at him. He kicks away his chair, towering above Jared like he's some big man in charge.

"Tough talk coming from some smart mouthed college boy."

"Oh, please. I don't think _you_  have any idea who you're dealing with. Chad Michael Murray sure as hell didn't."

The name triggers Amell, and he roughly grasps onto Jared's face. His nostrils are flaring, emotions clearly out of whack. "What did you say?"

"I killed Chad by blowing one into his heeeeaaaaad." Jared taunts him in a sing-song voice. "Delicious."

"No way a brat like you killed him!"

"Sorry, buddy, but it's true. One in the dick, and one in the dome. That's what happens when you get on my bad side, you slimey, limp dick motherfucker!"

Immediately after saying this, Jared spits in Amell's face. The man recoils, but Jared uses the distraction to his advantage, rearing back to headbutt Amell in his nose. An eye for an eye, as they say.

The armed men around them aim their guns at Jared as Amell shouts and swears, yelling every curse word ever invented. He holds onto his nose, but the blood seeps through his fingers. Angered, Amell throws the chair Jared is in to the ground, kicking him savagely in the stomach multiple times. He doesn't stop until Colton holds him back, and even then Amell gets at least 2 more good kicks in.

Despite all the abuse Jared has taken, it doesn't break his spirit. He chuckles through the pain, fighting to simply breathe. All of this because he dared to love a man who lied to him about his very reason for being. He sure knows how to pick them, but for fuck's sake, Jensen is definitely leagues better than that destructive viking who ruined his life.

"Man, you are so fucked!" Jared yells from the floor. "I promise you, before this day is over, I'm gonna bash your fucking head in. You'll be wishing Jensen was doing the deed himself."

Amell growls, searching his pockets for his phone. He grabs it, pointing the camera at Jared. "You have a slick mouth on you. Maybe after I pull all your teeth out, you can give me a nice, sloppy blowjob. Say cheese, boy."

Jared grins as the camera flashes. "Pieprz się."  
 _(Fuck you.)_

With the picture taken, Amell presumably sends it to Jensen who'll no doubt have all sorts of panic attacks. Jared can imagine the tables being thrown, the glasses being smashed, the guns being fired. If Jensen is half the man Amell says he really is, then he'll be gunning for his head on a goddamn silver platter.

Stephen Amell has to be the most idiotic man to ever walk the planet, and it'll be glorious when Jared finally ends his pitiful existence.

Amell takes his leave, but not before ordering his men to set Jared upright again; without a care, he also commands Colton to stay with Jared to watch over him, to make sure he doesn't do anything considered stupid. Again, Amell proves just how fucking dumb he is. Jared's honestly surprised he made it this far without getting killed or accidentally killing himself.

Shame. Jared's murdered men with higher value. This is the equivalent to ordering a Diet Pepsi when they're all out of regular.

It sucks.

****

Jensen paces the den in his home for the millionth time in 5 hours, phone to his ear.

Two hundred and two.

That's how many times Jensen had dialed Jared's number. It's also the amount of times the phone has gone to voicemail. It's been over 12 hours since they've last spoken, and while normal couples would see that as a normal thing, Jensen is _not_  a normal person. He's the goddamn King of this city! Many men and women want to see him fall, and are always looking for faults in his armor.

Jared is the fault in his armor. He's vulnerable, as is Jensen when he's without him. If someone has him, he'll tear up this city to get him back with no reservations. Jensen will show them all, once again, who they should fear, who they should never cross, who they should respect.

Whoever fucked up his store and killed Gil probably has Jared, and the mere thought of Jared in danger almost makes Jensen tear his hair out. Gil was a great guy with a terrific heart. He didn't deserve to go out like that. Jensen will see to it that his family is taken care of. It's the least he can do...

Suddenly, the front door opens. Jensen perks up, looking towards the door in hope. Instead of Jared walking through the door, it's Steve looking just as tired and stressed out as Jensen. As he should. Steve is as much Jared's family as Jensen; Steve loves him like a little brother, which is funny as Jensen feels the same about Steve.

"Anything?" Jensen asks him, voice shaking. He places his phone on the couch.

Steve shakes his head in regret. "No. Nothing. I've looked everywhere, even talked to a few of his professors. No one has seen him."

"The coffee shop?"

"Checked there. They haven't seen him. Jared's--"

"Don't!" Jensen whispers in anguish, gripping Steve's shirt collar with both hands. For the first time in a very long time, Jensen's eyes water. He's scared. "Don't you fucking finish that. He's not gone, he's just..."

Steve doesn't hold this against him, keeping his lifelong friend close as he cries. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Where the hell is he?"

"We'll find him, okay? We'll flip the city upside down if we have to. I'm with you every step of the way, Ross."

Jensen smiles. "Thank you."

"Always."

In time, Jensen's cellphone chimes once from the couch. He's there in a flash, unlocking to see who just texted him. Unfortunately, it's not Jared, and it makes him angry very quickly. Instead, it's a text message from Amell. The mere sight of his name gives Jensen a headache, but he reluctantly opens the message to see what the fucker wants.

Jensen regrets it immediately.

Upon opening the text, he sees a picture of Jared duct taped to a chair that's been tossed on the ground. Though the most disturbing thing about the picture is Jared grinning madly with blood in his mouth. The message that goes along with the picture makes Jensen's blood boil.

_"Your little boyfriend sure has the mouth on him. Shame I had to rough him up a bit. He's a cutie. If you want to see him alive again, meet me at the strip club. I will have what is owed to me, Ackles. Come alone."_

That motherfucking snake in the grass has just crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Threatening Jensen is one thing, but kidnapping and attacking _Jared_ \--a person who's innocent in all of this--is definitely a step too fucking far! Jensen nearly snaps his phone in half with the strong grasp he had on it, but manages to calm down long enough to show Steve.

He reads over the message, looking as shocked as Jensen when he sees the picture of Jared. Steve hands the phone back to Jensen with a grim expression.

"It's a trap. Another one."

Jensen agrees. "I know. Amell doesn't want to negotiate. He wants me dead. After that...he'll do god knows what to Jared. We need to get him back before it's too late. He's most likely keeping him at his estate."

"No one knows where that is." Steve adds.

"I've got some contacts who would be more than willing to turn on Amell. Let's go."

Steve nods, and the two of them are out the door in no time. They walk side by side as they make their way to Jensen's all black SUV. Before hopping inside, Jensen pops open the trunk, marvelling at all his powerful hardware in the back.

Guns upon guns, upon even more guns. Jensen picks up a powerful Desert Eagle, stashing it away in his suit jacket. He then picks up two black Glocks, putting behind his pants. Steve takes a gun for himself, checking it over, admiring the quality.

"Jared will know everything after this," Steve says. It's the hard truth. "There's no going back. What will you do?"

Jensen swallows. He has no idea what he'll do. He's never been in this situation before. Everyone he's ever been involved with already knew about his lifestyle. Jared is the first he's ever loved and lied to. But if Jared, pure and innocent, flees from him in horror, Jensen will understand. He won't pursue him, he won't hunt him down. He could never hurt Jared.

"Don't ask me that yet." Jensen states without emotion. "Let's get that son of a bitch."

Jensen shuts the trunk, and veers off to the driver's seat of the car instead of Steve who stares amazed. Yeah, it's a fucking miracle. Jensen pushes down the insecurities he might be having by being behind the wheel again. This is for Jared. He can do this. He can muster up the strength to drive once more. After Steve gets in the passenger seat, Jensen exhales slowly, starting the car.

Using his phone to dial his various contacts, Jensen drives away from his home, determined to save the true love of his life.

****

Jared fidgets in the chair, shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

He's been stuck in this room for over an hour, just waiting. No food, no water. Nothing. Nothing except the company of Colton who seems just as bored as Jared. He tried talking to him, but Amell came back and taped his mouth shut...again. But that was after slapping him around some more. To be fair, Jared called him every horrible name under the sun, so Amell was justified in doing what he did.

Regardless, Jared is tired of the bullshit. He needs to get out of here before something bad happens. Being in this situation before, Jared has taken precautions to ensure that it never happens again. However, this time was different. How the heck was he supposed to know this city was crawling with mobsters? Hell, he didn't even notice that his own _boyfriend_  was the leader of them all!

Jared used to pride himself on being observant, but he's not so sure about that anymore. If he were, he would've noticed Jensen for what he was. Still, Jared doesn't hate him. Not at all. But, yeah, he's still gonna punch him in his goddamn gorgeous face.

With a goal set in mind, Jared gains Colton's attention with his muffled speech.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Colton says.

Jared rolls his eyes in annoyance, trying again.

"Look--I can't understand you, so just stop it, okay? Or we'll both get in trouble."

Unfazed, Jared rambles on and on, wanting nothing more than to get his message across. It seems to get through to Colton who sighs, looking at the closet door behind him before peeling off the tape with grace and precision. Someone like him shouldn't be working for someone like Amell. Period.

"What do you want?" Colton whispers.

Jared groans. "I have to pee."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Then go pee."

"On myself? Ew. Gross. Untie me and let me use the bathroom."

"I can't! I have orders."

Annoyed, Jared growls. "Listen to me, Colton. If I piss myself right now, guess who's gonna be stuck cleaning up the mess? It sure as hell won't be your boss. Take the damn hint."

The look on Colton's face seems to show Jared that, oh yes, he's finally getting it. No one likes cleaning up piss. Jared watches as Colton fights himself on making his decision. His eyes zero in on the butterfly knife Colton keeps flipping around in distress. Jared takes note of it for later, creating a whole new plan based around it.

Finally, after grumbling to himself about possibly getting fired, Colton lets his guard down. He uses his knife to free Jared, starting with the tape around his ankles and working his way up to his wrists. Jared stands, stretching and cracking his neck to the side. Colton stands in front of him, nervously pointing the knife at Jared.

"No funny business, got it?"

Jared smirks, hands up. "Colton, stop."

"Don't you have to pee?"

"I don't. I lied so you'd let me go."

Colton makes a sound in his throat that signifies his annoyance. "Dammit, I knew it! I'm gonna get so much shit for this! Alright, sit back down in that chair. I'll tie you up again, and everything will be fine."

"I'm not getting back in that fucking chair." Jared states. He slowly approaches Colton, hands still up in the air. In a flash, Jared closes the distance, quickly grabbing the knife from Colton who then freezes in shock. He points the knife at him. "Sorry, man. I know this sucks, but--"

"Just slow it down, okay? Don't kill me! This is only my third day on the job!" Colton spills his guts out to him. "To be honest, I don't even like the guy. I just needed the money!"

Jared frowns. "Weird. That's, like, the second time I've heard that today. Amell must really suck at hiring his minions, huh?"

"He's literally the worst. All he gave me was that stupid knife."

"What a dick! I would've at least given you a shotgun or something." Jared lowers the knife. "You're not fit to be working under Amell. You're just a kid."

"Says the kid," quips Colton as his arms go down to his sides.

"How about a proposal? You quit this shitty job that has shitty pay, and you come work for me. I can double your pay, even set you up with a place to stay if you're into it. I'm currently looking for a new roommate anyway."

Colton considers this, which pleases Jared. He flexes his fingers anxiously. "I don't know what your deal is, but you seem way better than Amell."

"That a yes?"

"Will you kill me if I say no?"

Jared sucks in his teeth, twirling around the butterfly knife. "I mean...yeah."

"Then I guess it's a yes."

The grin that almost splits Jared's face in two could potentially come across as creepy, but Colton says nothing on it. They shake hands as business partners, though it makes Jared feel both great and saddened. He promised his dad that he'd start over far away from home, never again delving back into the underworld in which their family operated.

But he has broken that promise. Not his fault, by the way. Jared was thrust into this situation with little to no say. In truth, he dove headfirst into this without ever knowing it. It's scary, and it brings up bad memories, but everything will be fine. He has to believe that. Otherwise...

Well, he'd rather not think on that part.

"Alright," Jared starts. "How many guys are outside that door?"

"At least 2 that I'm aware of."

"Okay. Bring them in."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna kill them. Duh. Now go bring those fuckers in."

Colton listens to Jared against his better judgement. He has no reason to trust him, yet Jared is the only one who has the power over his life right now. Colton had to choose between Jared and Amell, and he made the best choice. If he's having doubts, he should stick around for the show. Jared's got a few dazzling tricks up his sleeve.

As Colton shuffles to the door, Jared picks a spot to hide, crouching behind a sculpture of what looks like to be Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Strategic Warfare. Amell is into this kind of stuff, hmm? Most likely trying to be cultured or whatever.

Once Colton is in the hallway, he talks with the guards stationed outside. He fabricates a story, telling them that he's having some difficulty dealing with Jared as he's so irate and snarky. Those choice of words makes Jared scoff, but Colton somehow manages to get them inside.

In no time, Jared jumps them. It's over before it began as he slashes one man's throat with while holding the knife in a reverse grip. Before the other guard can attempt to shoot him, Jared rolls towards him, jabbing the blade into the man's gut. He gargles, still trying to kill Jared, but Jared will not die to the likes of this man. He drives the knife upward, tearing a  hole into the fucker's stomach.

The man's body goes slack, and he spits up blood while falling to the floor, dead. Jared rises to his full height, work shirt and hands covered in blood. He sucks his teeth, wiping his hands on his pants which serve him no better. As all this happens, Colton watches, horrified yet intrigued. In spite of this, Jared bends down to pick up one of the guard's pistols, stowing that away for later.

"Wow," is all Colton says. "Just...wow."

Jared hums, tapping the man lightly on his face. "Good boy. Tell me: where's Amell's room?"

"Um...right on the third floor of the estate, but he's got men patrolling all around. You'll never make it up there to kill him without getting killed yourself."

Suddenly, the loud, roaring boom of thunder us heard outside, and rain pelts the roof above them. Jared looks to the window behind him, and instantly gets an idea. It's not a _good_  idea, but it might help him to get his vengeance on the fucker who dared to bring him into this bullshit he left at home.

Jared rushes to the window, opening it. He's only on the second story. Sticking his head out and looking up, Jared spots several ways to get to the roof. He turns back to Colton.

"I'm gonna climb up on the roof, then drop in on that bastard with a surprise attack." Jared states. "I'll be in and out. Easy."

Colton, however, is rightfully skeptical. "I don't doubt your abilities, but come on. What if you get caught?"

"Then I'll get caught and kill them all. Like I said: easy. Wait out front for me, okay? It'll only be 5 minutes--10 minutes tops."

"But you--aaaand there he goes."

Colton regrettably bears witness to Jared climbing out of the window, slowly working his way upward to the roof.

"This kid is fucking nuts..." he mumbles to himself as he abandons his post, officially quitting his brand new job.

****

The rain is irritating Jensen. Coupling that with the unusually horrible traffic and the invisible clock ticking over his and Jared's heads, he's seething.

He blames himself for this, obviously. If he hadn't rushed things with Jared and put his all into this, he'd be safe. He should have _never_  allowed this to happen to the boy he loves! It hurts Jensen's heart the longer they're away from each other; he starts thinking of Jared, of how scared and alone he must feel.

Then he imagines what Amell could be saying to him, telling Jared all about the dastardly deeds he's done in his lifetime. The heinous crimes he's committed, the deadly activities he's been a part of--everything. Absolutely everything.

He wonders how Jared must think of him now. Jensen can't lose him...but if he wants to forget his face after this, he'll understand. Jensen shakes, honking the horn against the car in front of him.

"We're not going to get there any faster if you get us into an accident," Steve cautions. "Jesus."

Jensen closes his eyes. "Fuck--sorry. I'm annoyed. I apologize."

"It's okay. Just keep it together."

"I'm trying, but it's hard. It's just like the time when..."

Jensen cuts himself off right there, not wanting to say anything more about it. It was a hard time for the both of them. However, Steve brings it up instead, having somehow moved past his pain.

"When I overdosed?"

Jensen nods solemnly. "Yeah. That."

"You don't have to shut your mouth or tip toe around it whenever it comes up," says Steve. "It happened. It's over. I'm alive."

"Yes, but your fucking heart stopped, and I--!" Jensen calms himself yet again, taking a brief moment before speaking again. "I thought I lost you. I can't let that go. I don't know how."

"Learn to forgive yourself first. I know you think it was your fault."

"It _was_  my fault. I practically drove you to his lap! I'm not an idiot, Steve! I blame myself every time I sit on a car, and I blame myself whenever I see your face. It's hard to forget when I'm reminded 24 fucking 7."

The two friends sit in silence after that, neithet one wanting to say a single word after that. Jensen feels guilty now, unloading all of it onto Steve like that. He opens his mouth to apologize, but he phone rings at the most inopportune time. Jensen looks at the caller ID, seeing that it's his contact in Texas. Jensen sighs, answering the call.

"Hey, sorry, this is a bad time. Can I call you later?"

_"After almost getting my ass killed for gathering this juicy intel? I think not! This is important and can't wait. It's about Padalecki's son."_

Jensen is immediately taken by his contact's words, putting the phone on speaker as he sits through the traffic jam.

"Alright, I'll bite. Tell me everything. Is it possible to reach out to him?"

_"Bear with me. I still don't have an official name to give you or any type of contact information, but I do have something. A very rare picture of The Angel of Death, as well as a short video. I had to fight tooth and nail to get these, Ackles, you wouldn't believe. Padalecki's kid worked overtime to erase his presence here, but he slipped up. The stuff I'm about to send you are the only known images of him, and I gotta say...I wasn't expecting this. When you get it, look to the far left. One sec."_

Humming affirmatively, Jensen patiently waits for his contact to send him the stuff on his phone. It doesn't take long at all for it to come through. Curious, Jensen holds up the phone so both he and Steve can view it. When he opens the message, he heart skips a beat for the second time today.

Oh, that's a Padalecki he's seeing alright, but it's not one he doesn't know. It's a Padalecki he knows _extremely_  well.

A Padalecki he's dating.

The first picture in question is one of a group of men celebrating some kind of event at a bar. Young adults, definitely. Fresh out of college it seems. But in the far left just as his contact said, Jensen spots Jared in the lap of another man in a booth, drinking and laughing.

Jensen's entire world crumbles to the ground, and he begins questioning everything he thought he knew about Jared. It all makes sense now: the handling the gun, the scars on his body--hell, Jensen is even willing to be that the guy Jared's sitting with is the infamous ex who made him feel worthless.

The feeling of utter betrayal soon evaporates, becoming anger and jealousy in a flash. Jensen opens the video that's sent next, growling. This man pawing all over Jared, forcing him into a rough kiss makes Jensen's trigger finger itch something fierce. The video is only 10 seconds, but it feels so much longer than that.

All this time, Jared was the son of a Polish Mob Boss, and he never said _anything._  Why? What happened in the past that made him run from home? What drove him to erasing his entire existence? Just who the hell is Jared Padalecki?

All these questions and more course through Jensen's mind as he tries piecing it all together.

He frowns, but, the longer he thinks on it, he smiles.

His boy is just like him.

His boy is a natural born killer; actual Mob Royalty! Jensen won't have to pretend anymore! He can finally be truthful, and Jared can as well. There'll be no more secrets after this, and that thought alone is enough to make Jensen chuckles briefly in relief.

"I'm fucking Padalecki's son," Jensen says, snorting. "I'm dating The Angel of Death. Holy shit. This is...incredible. My Jared-- _My_  Jared is The Angel of Death! And here I thought this day was just getting worse."

 _"Uh..."_ Jensen's contact is at a blank. _"Ackles, you sure about that? You're fucking the Padalecki kid?"_

"I am. Listen, I'll catch you later. I have something very important to do. Bye."

Jensen hangs up with the biggest grin on his face, and that seems to unnerve his best friend greatly. Steve, presumably not wanting to believe that polite, innocent looking Jared could be a murdering psychopath, watches the video over and over again, trying and failing to look away.

"Jensen, this is..." Steve tries, but again, he fails. "I mean... It just can't be."

"Oh, but it is. I know my boy's face. That's him slobbering all over that fuckwad of an ex. I can't believe it was him after all this time. I was so blind. I don't know whether or not to be frustrated, angry, or turned on. Possibly a combination of all three. I always did like a partner who wasn't afraid to get their hands dirty."

"Okay, but come on! This is _Jared_ we're talking about! He wouldn't dare hurt another person, let alone kill someone."

Jensen looks over at Steve with his bright grin still in place. "Guess we'll see soon enough, won't we?"

****

While Jared's never been rock climbing once in his life. Well...not professionally at least. Clambering up steep hills and scaling buildings aside, Jared hasn't done the whole rope and climb thing that he said he did to Jensen. Fixers like him aren't required to do so, but must be great physical form.

That's why it's so easy for Jared to scale this big ass fucking mansion. In the rain no less. No gear, no protection other than a knife and a gun with 16 bullets. If Jared plays his cards right and in order, he'll avoid unnecessary bloodshed, though he really would like to end them all to save the extra headache.

Jared snaps out of his murderous thoughts as he carefully climbs up the estate. This isn't what he wanted. It's not what Papa wanted for him either. But here he is, planning to murder a man. He could end it right here by climbing down and escaping with Colton, but no, it's not that simple.

It's personal this time, not business. Papa only allowed Jared to do such things for him because it made their relationship better; they thrived, practically best friends.

Papa saw the error in his ways as he died, as did Jared. But he's learning that he can't suppress who he truly is for much longer. After this...perhaps it's best if he runs away again, start over somewhere else. He'll pay Colton, but that's where it ends.

He'll leave Zach behind, and Steve, and...

Jared pushes it all down as he reaches a window up above. He takes a peek inside, but doesn't find Amell's bedroom. He only sees an extra room for his men, relaxing and drinking beer and watching stupid things on TV. Jared ignores them by quietly ascending higher, finally pulling himself up on the roof.

The only downside right now is that the fucking ceiling is a skylight. Who the hell built this place? Nevertheless, Jared braves through, crawling on top of the glass portion of the roof. He's extra careful with his movements, making sure not to make a sound. Any slight creak or  wrong move can alert those bastards below.

Thankfully, they're all pretty stupid, laughing and drinking. Jared smiles, believing that it'll be a piece of cake. However, as fate would have it, thunder sounds yet again, louder and than ever. Lightning strikes the house, and the power quickly goes out. In that same instance, every man in the room looks around, questioning what's happening. It only takes one of them to look up, noticing Jared's smile dissolving.

Jared groans, pissed. "Once again, god shits on my life."

Quickly, the men below are alerted, and a few began shooting up at him. The bullets penetrate the glass, causing Jared to fall into the room and on top of a nameless goon. Thinking quickly, Jared sticks his knife into the man's chest, using him as a human shield so he can pull out the gun he has stored away.

Jared takes cover behind a couch, yelling as the goons pump even more bullets into the cushions. Idiots. As the feathers and fluff fly through the air, Jared laughs manually, clearly in his element. No matter how hard he'll try and deny it, he's missed this. The feeling of constant danger, the thrill of the fight--it fills his adrenaline tank all the way up, and he feels _excited._

Ultimately, Jared hears the beautiful sound of clicking coming from their guns. He smiles. They've run out of bullets trying to kill him. Using that to his advantage, Jared jumps out of over to attack, knife in his right hand and pistol in the left.

He utilizes both in tandem with each other, using his athletic prowess against them. Jared stabs, shoots, and slices his way through the room of men, blood spraying everywhere. He doesn't stop until each and everyone of them is dead, cruelly murdering the last guy by stabbing him in the eye. Jared remembers being less _messy_  back home, but he could be mistaken.

Once the room is cleared out, Jared scans the area for something, finally landing his eyes on several bottles of whiskey. He opens one, pouring it all over his forearm. He didn't realize it until a few seconds ago, but someone shot him on the roof. Must not have felt it. The alcohol coming in contact with his wound burns, but Jared pushes through, digging into his flesh to pull out the stupid bullet.

"I hate this," he murmurs.

Tossing the bullet aside, Jared gains an idea. There's on me one way to definitely fuck up Amell's place. He picks up an unopened whiskey bottle, tearing a piece of cloth from the curtain on the window. After searching the bodies, he finds a lighter. Putting the cloth in the bottle and soaking it, Jared makes a Molotov cocktails. He lights the wick, and gracefully tosses the firebomb into the corner of the room where it explodes.

The flames burst upwards, spreading out on the walls and on the floor. Casually, Jared walks out of the room, killing more and more of Amell's goons as he makes his way to his bedroom. Anyone in his way pays dearly for their grave mistake with a bullet to the head or a slash to the throat. Jared's in no mood for fucking around right now.

In time, he makes it to the grand bedroom, kicking open the doors. He inspects the room, but is unable to find Amell. Dammit. Jared aims his gun around, making sure he isn't missing anyone. He eventually turns around, determined to kick open every damn door if it means Amell is behind one of them. However, Jared is intercepted In the hallway by a man with a gun. They point it at each other, but Jared chuckles, recognizing him.

It's Viktor. The man lowers his gun upon noticing Jared, smiling.

Jared laughs, shaking his head. "Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś?"  
 _(Why are you still here?)_

"Mógłbym zapytać Cię o to samo. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Musimy wyjść."  
 _(I could ask you the same question. It's not safe here. We need to leave.)_

"No," Jared says in English. "Not until I kill Amell."

Viktor nods. "He's downstairs, fighting to stay in control. He's losing his mind."

"Insane men are my specialty, sadly. Go outside with Colton and wait for me. This won't take long."

Viktor obeys, nodding once again. "Nie umieraj."  
 _(Don't die.)_

Jared waits for Viktor to leave the house before he can move again, powerwalking out of the room and down the hall for some fun. He goes on a much needed killing spree, becoming the Angel of Death once more. It was a title he renounced when he left, but for this one time only, he'll embrace it again. Every single fucker in this building will die, and not a goddamn one of them will stop him.

Jared slaughters the men upstairs, eventually running out of bullets for the pistol. He whips it across a goon's face, cracking his jaw and making several teeth fall out. Jared slashes his jugular before happily stealing the guy's SMG. Been a while since Jared's held an automatic. They're so disruptive. He prefers semi-automatics instead. In spite of this, Jared takes the gun and brings his roaring rampage of revenge to the first floor.

Time to take out the trash.

****

Jensen and Steve arrive at the Amell estate in record time, but as they drive down the one road that leads to the house, they stare at it in surprise.

From this distance, it's easy to spot, not hard to miss at all. Half of the mansion is on fire! Jensen stares at Steve with an almost knowing smile while Steve is more concerned and cautious. Needless to say, Steve thinks Jensen might be going a little overboard with this "Jared is The Angel of Death" thing.

Jensen pushes his foot down on the accelerator, causing the car to speed up. He smashed through the gate leading up to the house, and Jensen just can't believe how badly Amell wanted to be like him. However, unlike Jensen, Amell will be dead soon, so at least he had that going for him.

"There's always a fire, isn't it?" Jensen says under his breath.

Pulling up to the house, Jensen and Steve rush out, seeing two men standing next to a car and discussing something wild just out of earshot. Without hesitation, Jensen points his guns at them, followed shortly after by Steve.

"Hey!" Jensen shouts, getting their attention. They spin around, putting their hands up, seemingly over this crap. One is an older man, while the other is a bit younger. "What the fuck is going on out here? Where's Amell? Where's the kid?"

"Both inside!" The younger one says. "The kid told us to wait outside for him."

Jensen frowns. "Wait outside? Why? Are you trying to tell me that he did this?"

The older man confirms this. "Yes. He set fire to the house and killed many men. He really is the son of Gerald Padalecki."

Jensen lowers his gun, grinning at Steve for the millionth time. "I fucking told you."

Steve rolls his eyes, still not a firm believer just yet. Soon, the sounds of rapid gunfire and men screaming break them out of their little moment. Jensen runs up the stairs to the estate calling Jared's name with Steve running after him.

****

It's all going to shit! What the fuck is happening!?

Ackles didn't fall for his trap, the kid broke his fucking nose, half--if not _all_ \--of his men are dead, and now his house is on fire! Stephen is having a very bad day, and he has a feeling it'll only get worse.

There are noises all around the mansion; gunshots, screams, raging fires. It's almost too much to bear. Stephen ends up in his lounge room, spotting the pool table and bar before him. The room is shrouded in thick smoke that isn't easy to navigate through. He coughs, keeping his gun firmly at his side.

"Amell..."

Stephen freezes, hearing Jared whispering his name in the room. He points his gun around, unable to find him. This smoke is ridiculous! Stephen coughs again, squinting his eyes in the smoke laden room.

"How'd you get free, Jared?" Amell asks, searching the room.

"Colton let me go. Such a good man."

"He's so dead when I'm done with you."

"He's actually my new employee." Jared taunts. "Colton decided that your 'Family' wasn't worth it. I'll be taking Viktor, too."

Stephen growls. "You little bastard. When I'm done with you, I'll ship the rest of what's left straight to Jensen, you understand me?"

"Silly man. You can't do anything when you're dead."

****

Jared finally makes his move, leaping out of the smoke and shadows to attack Amell. He snatches the gun away from him, tossing it away as they fight hand to hand with one another.

Every punch Amell unsuccessfully throws at Jared is rewarded with a strike to his face, disorienting him. Jared can see that the man he's going against is surprised by his reflexes, grunting in anger when none of his hits land on him. Amell tries harder to damage Jared, but he fails each time, receiving a series of cuts and punches for his trouble.

With Amell seriously injured, Jared hits him in the throat and in the balls, causing him to go down. With his hand on the pool table, Jared pins it to place with the butterfly knife, making Amell shriek in pain. Jared sighs as he looks upon his work, walking around to the bar to open up a bottle of vodka. He takes a few swigs, exhaling.

"I know this must be hard for you," Jared starts, turning serious for a moment. "Knowing that everything you worked so hard to get is being stripped away from you in an instant. I pity you, Amell, I do, but you brought this on yourself."

"You...bitch." Amell croaks, defeated.

Jared walks around to him, vodka in hand, drinking. "It's hard for me, too. You see, I got away from this life for a reason. I made a promise to my beloved Papa that I'd stop this shit! You've uncaged the bloodthirsty beast I tried so hard to keep away! It's your fucking fault, Amell! I was in control! I was in control, you motherfucker!"

At the very height of his anger, Jared smashes the bottle of vodka over Amell's head. He cries out in rage as he picks up an 8-ball from the pool table, holding it high as he repeatedly bashes Amell's face in.

"I! Want! Control! Over! My! Fucking! Life! Back!"

Jared says this with each hit, painting the 8-ball and the hardwood floor red with Amell's blood. He slumps down, finally dead and freeing Jared of the madness of the day.

He hums, cracking his neck. "Okay. Whew. Good talk. Super good."

"I didn't know you liked to play pool."

A man's voice snaps Jared out of his violent storm. He turns around towards the entrance, gun pointed at the figure watching over him. He hadn't expected to see Jensen grinning, laughing at all the carnage. Jared let's out a breathless chuckle upon seeing his lover. Steve is behind him, shocked by all the blood and bodies he must have seen on his way in.

Nonetheless, Jared and Jensen walk towards each other, both now knowing the full truth on their lives.

"Hey, baby," says Jensen as the smoke gets thicker.

"Hi." Jared replies.

"I missed your face."

Jared reaches up, touching Jensen's bearded cheek. "I missed your beard scratching my thighs."

Before Jensen can even think to kiss Jared passionately amongst the the towering flames that surrounds the room, he pulls back, slapping the shit out of him. Of course, Jensen is shocked, eyes widening.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I didn't wanna punch you and break your nose, but it's for lying to me, you asshole," Jared says. "And for getting me tied up in this mess! They hurt me!"

"I can see that," Jensen mutters, looking over the minor wounds on Jared's body. He stops and stares at his forearm, grabbing it. "What happened?"

"They shot me off the roof."

"You were shot!?"

Jared begins laughing uncontrollably as Jensen leads him out of the room and out of the house. "Yes!"

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe? I have no idea anymore!"

"Okay, let's get you out of here. I think we need to have a very long discussion, preferably away from guns."

"And knives."

"And bottles."

"And shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Yeah. I'm very crafty."

Jensen grins as he carefully puts Jared in the backseat of the SUV. "I'm so in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


	7. Ready To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen finally come clean with one another, but will their relationship survive the secrets that come to light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly not happy with this chapter, and I'm so sorry if it's garbage. Enjoy if you can.

It's quiet.

No one says a single word in Jensen's living room.

Jared rubs over the bandages wrapped around his forearm as Jensen stares at him, grinning like a goddamn wolf. He hasn't stopped grinning since they left Amell's smoldering estate. Colton and Viktor are also present, standing on opposite sides of the comfortable chair Jared is sitting in.

These are his new employees. In actuality, it feels bad. Jared is regressing instead of moving forward as Papa would've wanted. But these men were invaluable in his escape, so Jared owes them a debt of thanks. Specifically to Colton who freed him. Viktor is tough with a certain soft spot, but Colton needs work; he needs to get his hands dirty.

And that thought right there brings Jared smashing back to reality. He shouldn't be thinking like this again! That was all criminal talk, something his father would say! Jared's not him, and he refuses to allow himself to sink any further now that The Angel of Death was let loose for the second time since coming to this city.

Eventually, Steve walks into the room with a small bag of ice, gifting it to Jared to apply on his head. The look he gets from Steve is exactly why he never told anyone his secret. They'd either be afraid, nervous, or wouldn't believe him. Turns out that Jensen is none of those things, just very... _jubilant._

"Thanks," says Jared. Steve nods to him before sitting down next to Jensen on the couch...who only continues to stare excitedly at Jared. He rolls his eyes, smiling sarcastically. "Is there something I can help you with, dear?"

Jensen chuckles. "Many, _many_  things, but right now, I'm just so... Baby, I'm still not over you being Mob Royalty--"

"Jensen, please don't start that bullshit with me. I'm exhausted, and I don't wanna shoot anything else today."

At the mention of shooting something, Jensen grins harder. "Do it. Shoot something. Show me."

Jared groans. "Oh, for fuck's--You're so lucky I'm head over heels in love with you."

"After today, I don't think I can love you any harder than I am now." Jensen leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. "So, go on. Tell me your story. I'm so invested."

"It's too long and too depressing. How'd you find out about me anyway?"

Jensen doesn't waste words on an explanation, simply pulling out his phone and tossing it to Jared. The Padalecki boy catches it with ease, unlocking the phone to see Jensen's texts between him and a man in Texas. The last two images sent to Jensen trigger something within Jared as he flashes back to that violent night at the bar.

****

**Four Years Ago...**

Jared is seated in Kris's lap, watching his lover and his lover's friends interacting and getting drunk in this shitty bar. Jared had snuck out again, something that would undoubtedly piss his parents off...but he felt as though he had no other choice.

Kristoff is very persuasive, and things tend to happen if he doesn't get his way with Jared. In Jared's eyes, he's the only thing keeping Kris from ending it all. Of course he has to keep him happy. Things would be shitty otherwise.

Jared looks down at his phone, receiving another text message from his online friend Zach. It's about 3 in the morning where he is probably.

_"Hey, you up? Can't sleep. Had a bad dream. Can I call?"_

Jared's lips twitch into a sad smile as he texts back.

_"I can't right now, I'm sorry. Not really home at the moment."_

_"Where are you? Partying with your brother again?"_

Jared has no brothers or any other siblings. At least none that he's remotely aware of. It's just some lie he told Zach in an attempt to hide who he really is. Jared texts back quickly.

_"Something like that. Talk in the morning, okay?"_

_"Of course! Stay safe, buddy."_

Zach is one of the bright spots in Jared's life right now, giving him plenty of laughs and funny stories. Jared manages to break out a full smile, but only receives Kris's attention instead.

"Who was that, Angel?"

Jared locks his phone, putting it away. "No one, just one of my friends."

Kris glares at him skeptically, speech slurring. He's fucking drunk. "Just a friend?"

"Just a friend. I promise, babe."

For the moment, Kris is sated. He grins brightly, forcing his and Jared's mouths together for a sloppy, wet kiss. He tastes and smells like cheap liquor, and it turns Jared on despite his better judgement. Here Kristoff is, a man who captured his heart with only an intense gaze and vicious pursuit. They'll be like this forever. That's what Kris says.

But is it what Jared wants?

He honestly doesn't know what he's after at this point. Jared's coasting by, and it's not a good thing. He has his whole life ahead of him, but he's currently spending it taking the lives of others for money.

Breaking off the kiss, Jared tries not to feel guilty, nursing the last of his ginger ale. Kris notices, pulling back another large gulp of beer.

"Drink with me."

Jared smiles, running Kris's muscled, tattooed arm. "I'm alright. I need to keep a clear head for tomorrow."

Kris doesn't accept that, putting the beer bottle up to Jared's lips. "Come on. Let loose. It's Askel's birthday! Party with us."

"No--I said no, Kris. I'm fine. Really."

It was a wrong move on Jared's part.

Kris turns more aggressive, holding Jared's neck as he spills beer all over his lips and shirt. Jared whimpers, fighting his way out of Kris's lap. He stands up, wiping the spilled beer from his mouth. Kris only laughs with his friends, reveling in Jared's humiliated state.

"Lighten up, Angel!" Kris chuckles, drinking more from his bottle. "You need to unwind. Have fun."

Jared frowns. "That wasn't funny! I'm not fucking laughing, Kris!"

"Angel--"

"No! I wanna go home. Now."

Kris's friends mutter something in another language amongst themselves, causing Kris himself to frown and snap at them. Whatever was said probably had something to do with not keeping Jared in check, or something. Jared is only grasping at straws.

He enters an intense staredown with Kris, however, neither one seeming to back down. Eventually, Jared wins when Kris sighs, grumbling something in Norwegian under his breath. He looks away from him momentarily, scratching his beard before glaring at Jared again.

"Fine," he says. "Wait by the bar. We'll leave when I'm finished."

"I said--"

"I know what you said, now listen to what _I'm_  saying, Angel." Kris growls. "Wait at the fucking bar."

Kristoff's friends giggle childishly at Jared as he storms away, choosing to reluctantly obey. He knows why he's sending him away; Kris doesn't want Jared to hear the incredibly illegal plans they have coming up. It doesn't make sense that he'd not want to have his boss's son listening in, but Jared pays it no mind.

He sits at the bar, asking the bartender for a glass of water. Jared doesn't want to drink tonight. He has an assignment in the morning that can't be fucked up. He meant it when he told Kris he needed to have a clear head. These contracts that his father gives him are serious business, and it's literally life or death with them. Jared can't afford to fuck it up lest he wants to die quick and horribly.

After sitting for a few minutes drinking his water, a guy comes to sit next to Jared, ordering a simple beer. Jared discreetly looks him over, and he can tell he's a college student. This guy was celebrating not too long ago with his buddies it seemed, taking group pictures and toasting, possibly because of graduation. Looked like fun.

The guy glances at Jared, raising his bottle and smiling. "Hi."

Jared smiles back, wanting to be polite. "Hello."

"What are you having?"

"Water. Just water."

"Holding back?"

"Something like that." Jared says, holding out his hand. "Tristan."

His middle name. It'd be better if random strangers didn't know his real name.

The guy shakes his hand in kind. "Nice to meet you, Tristan. I'm Charlie, but when my mother is angry with me, I'm Charles."

Charming. Jared ends up laughing, taken aback by this man's nature. Jared sips his glass of water, eyes never leaving Charlie's.

"Funny. I'm assuming you don't live with her, though, right? Cause that'd be kinda lame."

"No, I do not, thankfully, but I see her every day anyways, so...yeah. And what about you? I'm gonna assume that you do. I mean...you certainly don't look 21, let alone old enough to be in here."

Jared snorts. "I'm old enough, let's just leave it at that. I saw you celebrating earlier with those guys. What's the occasion?"

Charlie looks back at his friends who all stand around each other congratulation one of their own. "My friend Phil. He's engaged now."

"Hmm. Lucky guy. Next thing you know he'll be in a loveless marriage with 5 cats in about 7 years."

"I'm assuming you don't have a high opinion on marriage."

Jared chuckles solemnly, stirring his straw around in the glass of water. "I'm actually engaged."

Sometimes the truth is hard to admit out loud. For instance, not even 30 seconds ago, Jared had completely forgotten that Kris had proposed to him. No ring, no special dinner, no romantic flowers. Just a declaration; a mere statement.

_"You will be mine, and I will be yours. Marry me."_

Jared tried many times to say no, but it seemed like Kris would never accept it. Even 2 weeks after their first fight, when Jared thought he'd never do what he did to him again, Kris asked him once more, starting the fire for yet another violent tirade. Jared's eye wasn't the only thing that suffered that night.

Appeasing Kristoff is the only way to make them both happy. Jared is positive of it. He has to be.

Suddenly, and without any warning, Kristoff appears next to Jared, large hand suggestively groping Jared's ass. He whines, trying to yet again fight off his drunk boyfriend, but it's a fruitless attempt. The beer on his breath no longer turns Jared on, only making him feel nauseous.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kris slurs, embarrassing Jared. This is not good.

Jared gets up from his seat, quickly defusing the situation. He puts on his best smile for Kris, kissing him despite the taste. "No, you weren't. Charlie was just keeping me company while I waited for you. Charlie, this is my fiance I was telling you about--Kris."

Charlie smiles nervously, hand out to shake. He's intimidated by Kris. Any sane man would be. "Nice to meet you."

Kris stares at Charlie's hand in disgust, turning his head to Jared. "I send you off alone for 5 minutes, and you're already slobbering over some other piece of shit? God, you really are a pathetic whore."

Kris's words pierce through Jared's heart like a sharp knife, twisting in his insides. He hates this shit. Kris gets so damn hammered that he doesn't realize the things he says are cruel and downright humiliating. If Jared can just get him out of here before anything else happens, it'll be okay.

He ignores Kris's harsh words, comforting the not-so-gentle giant. Jared kisses him again, harder, hugging him tighter, hoping he'll go no further with his wild temper.

"Come on, let's get you home," Jared says calmly. "I'll even stay over your place."

Kris beams at him, running his face into Jared's neck. "Yes? You'll stay with me?"

"Of course."

"All night? No sneaking away from me before I wake up?"

He didn't realize Kris had gotten hip to his tactics already. Jared freezes for the moment, but shakes his head, wiping away the nervousness.

"I'll stay all night."

Again, the wild animal that is Kristoff Ivarsson is calmed, soothed by his younger lover's embrace. However, as fate would have it, everything comes crumbling down when Charlie dares to open his mouth to say good night to both Jared and Kris.

Taking Charlie's words as flirtatious advances on Jared, Kris bolts back to Charlie, knocking him from his bar stool. He's relentless, punching and kicking Charlie without mercy. It only gets worse when Kris's friends join in, and Charlie's as well. Jared pleads with Kris to stop, trying his best to hold him back, but he's only rewarded with a hard strike to his face as well.

Jared slumps onto the bar with a bruised cheek, still fighting to get his hulking boyfriend to stop his madness. The threat of police in the area by the bartender is the only thing that manages to break up the one-sided brawl. Kris grabs Jared and they leave quickly with Kris drunkenly apologizing for hitting Jared. He begs him to forgive him all night, holding him tightly in bed, telling him it'll never happen again.

It will. Jared knows that it will. There's no use denying it.

And there's not a damn thing he can do about it.

****

"Who was he?" Jensen asks, shaking Jared out of his thoughts. "The Ex?"

Jared nods once, tossing Jensen his phone back. "Yeah. It was."

"What happened to him?"

"He's gone. I handled it."

"By handled, you mean...?"

"He won't bother me again," Jared sighs. "Let's just put it at that."

The room is silent once again, everyone attempting to come to terms with what happened today. Jared applies the ice pack to his face, shivering at the cool yet soothing feeling. His entire body is sore from getting shot off the roof and fighting through a massive hoard of nameless goons, but he feels more alive than he has since arriving to this godforsaken city.

Isn't that weird? It should be. He doesn't want that to be the case. It should feel wrong...but it doesn't.

Jared scoffs, laughing almost maniacally. "What are the odds of me escaping the life only to dive headfirst into it again, but unknowingly? I'm a fucking beacon for disaster."

"That makes the two of us, Jay." Jensen smiles, lighting up a cigarette. "We're meant to be."

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I've been meaning to quit, but...yeah. I don't smoke around you."

"Why not?"

"Out of respect for you, obviously."

Jared ends up grinning from the immense cheese. "Aww! That's so sweet."

"Can we focus for a moment?" Steve interjects, clearly still shocked about everything that's happened today. "I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this, but it's difficult. I never would've guessed you were born into this life, Jared. In fact, I think I'm more surprised out of everyone here. I don't expect you to start at the beginning, but I'm sure I also speak for Jensen when I say knowing a little bit of your past might help us understand."

Jared sits back in the chair, crossing his legs and looking up at his two new followers. He feels like a kingpin in the making, something that surely would've happened had Papa not died earlier than expected. Colton and Viktor are good men, perhaps. He hasn't known them for long, but he could get to know them starting today.

With that in mind, Jared finally talks.

"My dad was the most ruthless son of a bitch in Texas," he starts. "If he wanted someone dead, that was the end of it. They couldn't run or hide, he'd always find them. Or, rather... _I'd_  always find them."

Jensen squints his eyes, interested. "What did you do?"

"I was a Fixer for my Papa. I solved problems that he otherwise couldn't or didn't have time for. Usually, it was sending messages or talking with respectable 'clients' to change their minds about joining rival Families. Most times, however, I'd do more messy work."

"Meaning?"

"I think I'm painting a pretty clear picture here, Jensen."

"Not really."

Jared rolls his eyes. "The word Fixer can mean many things, but, as I said before, it boils down to 'fixing' a problem. Just as you have your men do work for you, I did so for my dad. Following me?"

"I'm still confused--"

"I'm an assassin, Jen." Jared snickers. "I killed people for money. _Lots_ of people. I honestly lost count on the exact amount, but I never failed my Papa. Not once."

It takes Jensen a few moments to properly process the information, but when he finally does, he's back to his grinning old self. Truthfully, Jared's astonished by his behavior. How can he be so calm yet giddy about this? It would obviously frighten so many knowing this.

"You're amazing." Jensen says, standing up and walking towards Jared. "You know that, right?"

Jared looks away from him, partially because he's still not quite used to genuine affection. "Why are you acting like this? Normal people would need to take a day or two after finding out their boyfriend is a serial killer. Why are you smiling?"

Jensen kneels in front of Jared, taking his free hand, staring up at him in earnest. "Because for the first time in my life, I've found someone who's like me, and it feels incredible. No one else would understand how it is being born in our families, Jay. That's why I'm happy. Not because you're a serial killer--which you are not--but because we understand each other. I really do love you."

Jensen's stupid, heartfelt speech brings tears to his eyes. When Jensen tells Jared he loves him, he means it. It's genuine, and Jared feels it every time it's being said. The differences between Kris and Jensen are so prominent and noticeable that it's almost impossible to miss! It's jarring, actually.

In his blissful state, Jared lowers his ice pack, smiling fondly upon his boyfriend's face. He runs his fingers through Jensen's hair, stopping at the back of his neck.

"You were on my mind since waking up in that hellhole," says Jared, laughing. "This is some fucked up shit we've gotten ourselves into, but, dammit, if I don't love you, too. I'm angry, I'm bruised, I'm cut up, I'm tired, but I'm yours. That's enough for me. Now get up before you ruin your nice suit."

Jensen's grin is infectious. "To hell with the suit. You're more important."

"Come e're, Mr. Ackles."

"Okay, Prince Padalecki."

Jared puts his fingers over Jensen's lips before he can kiss him with a serious face. "Don't call me that. Ever."

"Fine! Sheesh. Come put those lips on mine."

Nonetheless, Jared smiles, allowing Jensen to come up and kiss him passionately. It's more tame than their usual make out sessions, but it's still perfection regardless. There's a warm, fuzzy feeling deep within the pit of Jared's stomach, and he recognizes what it is right away.

However, before their little love fest can blossom into something more, they're sadly interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Jensen reluctantly pulls away from Jared, and they both find that the source of the noise is none other than Colton. He sighs, arms dropping to his sides.

"Something wrong, Colton?" Jared asks.

Colton taps his leg, anxious. "Don't get me wrong, this is cute and all, but I was promised a new job and double pay. I'm not complaining, but...yeah. What's my position?"

Jared thinks on that, scratching his head, eager to get back to kissing Jensen. "Erm...personal assistant. We'll figure something not. Now, where was I--"

"And me?" Viktor questions with a big smile on his face. "I consider it an honor to be working under a Padalecki again."

"You worked for my father before? Not shit! What was your job?"

"Bodyguard. I had to leave the state after my daughter was born. Your father understood that family was always more important."

"Welcoming back to bodyguarding." Jared says with a dismissive wave of his hands, kissing Jensen's neck. "If you don't mind..."

Unfortunately, any attempt at having another moment with his man is foiled by Jensen himself who stands up to his full height, addressing Viktor directly.

"I actually am in need of a few more guys down at my club. I'd be happy to give you a job."

Viktor scoffs, looking to Jared. "Jeg jobber ikke for ham, jeg jobber for deg."  
 _(I don't work for him, I work for you.)_

Jared shrugs. "Han er god, Viktor. Du kan stole på ham; Jeg stoler på ham med livet mitt."  
 _(He's good, Viktor. You can trust him; I trust him with my life.)_

"I'm pretty trustworthy," says Jensen, surprising both Jared and Viktor. "At least towards the allies of my loved ones."

"You understand Polish?" Viktor asks.

"Just a little." Jensen answers, winking at Jared towards the end.

He gets better and better with each and every moment Jared's with him. Jared often wonders if there's anything Jensen _doesn't_  know or _can't_  do, but he's left at a blank. The man is perfection in human form, everything Jared wishes he had back when Kris took over his life.

And now it hurts.

It hurts him knowing how stupid his past self was. Jared wants to shake his teenage self senseless; he wants to smack him in the face, demanding him to never again allow Kris to run his life, to never again allow that man to lay an unwanted hand on him. To stand up for himself. But it's too late. The damage us already done. Jared has suffered already.

Kris was stronger than him, controlling his very life. He had Jared afraid to tell his father everything. Kris was just so...huge, and frightening when he was under the influence.

But Kris is gone from his life forevermore now. Jared is _free._ The bastard is rotting for good. Perhaps.

For now, Viktor grunts, arms still crossed. "I will talk more about this with Jared. Thank you for the opportunity."

Jared snaps his fingers once, looking at Jensen. "Ah, that reminds me, I need to tell you something. They broke my phone. I need to buy a new one."

"I'll get it set up, don't worry about it." Jensen glances at Colton. "I'm aware that you were instrumental in breaking Jared out. Thank you."

Colton nods, giving Jensen a slight smile. "He tricked me and threatened to kill me if I didn't help him...but he's alright, I guess. He also said he was looking for a new roommate?"

Jared grins. "I am. I hope you don't mind sleeping in a dorm."

"I don't mind."

"Good. You don't play video games at 3 in the morning either, do you?"

"Nope."

"We'll get along smoothly." Jared looks at his watch, sucking in his teeth in annoyance as he rises. "I already missed two of my morning classes, and Zach is probably worried sick. I need to go back home."

Jensen brings him close to his chest, embracing. "You sure? You've just been shot at and assaulted. You should stay here. With me."

"I'm never gonna graduate if I keep missing classes like this..." Jared whispers sadly. "I need to keep going. I'm not gonna break, Jen. Will you take me back?"

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, baby."

They kiss again, forgetting that they're not entirely alone. This day has been a fucking train wreck, but an exciting one. Jared got to release some pent up rage, and he finally got to tell Jensen who he really was, though he doesn't know all of it. He rubs Jared's arm in comfort, mindful of the bandages.

"We'll talk more about this tonight, okay? I wanna know you. The _real_ you."

Jared nods, allowing himself to be swept up in Jensen's care. "Yes... Okay."

He's not afraid of the truth anymore.

There's nothing for Jared to hide from Jensen. Anything he wants to know, Jared will tell him without hesitation. Almost. There are still topics that he will attempt to steer clear from or avoid going into full detail.

But then Jared remembers what Amell told him before he killed him. Something about everyone that Jensen had the pleasure of "dating". Dead or drugged up. Jared's curious about this, and plans in questioning Jensen on his past as well. No way will this be a one-sided conversation. The truth will come out for the both of them.

But whose truth will be worse?

****

It's a little after noon now, and Jensen can't stop thinking about Jared or his origins. There is still so much to know, and Jensen doesn't even think he's scratched the surface. In his excitement, he forgot to ask Jared certain questions like why he decided to leave home after his father died,  and who taught him how to fight the way he did.

Despite all of that, Jensen is just happy his boy is safe. He expected something much worse after learning Amell took Jared, but Jensen's fears were assuaged upon finding his beloved killing his mortal enemy with a fucking pool ball.

Now _that_  was impressive.

Jensen stabs his fork into his Cesar salad, watching as Steve plays some stupid game on his phone. They're at a restaurant getting some lunch right now after just dropping off Jared and Colton at the college. Jensen doesn't really trust Colton entirely, but he feels obligated to help him out after he helped Jared. Viktor is back with his family, however, deliberating on his next move. No rush.

"Son of a bitch." Steve grumbles. "I lost."

Jensen chuckles. "Aww."

"Shut up, Jensen. Colton really knows his stuff."

"Colton?" Jensen lifts up his eyebrow. "You're playing against Colton?"

"Well...yeah."

"When did you get his number, and _why_?"

Steve sighs. "In the car. I figured I should since he's Jared's assistant or whatever. Exchange information and all that."

"Good call. How are you holding up after...you know?"

"After finding out the polite, innocent Jared is an assassin capable of taking out a mansion full of heavily armed men? I'm just fine." It's a lie that Jensen sees through right away, so Steve groans, putting his phone down. "Okay, I'm a little weirded out, but who wouldn't be?"

Jensen childishly raises his hand much to Steve's chagrin.

"Obviously, but come on! Let's get real."

"Alright, alright," Jensen says. "I get it. I didn't want to believe it either when I first heard from Jeff about Padalecki. I wanted to believe Jared was just a distant relative, but he was The Angel of Death all this time."

Steve picks off his french fries. "Why do you think he got that name?"

Jensen grins, thinking delicious thoughts. "Isn't it obvious? He's as beautiful and graceful as an Angel, but then it gets...mmm, bloody."

"Please don't pop a boner for your murder boy while I'm here."

Jensen laughs it off as he and Steve finish their lunch. They have a lot of work to do, Jensen more specifically. He'll have to get a clean-up crew over to Amell's estate and scavenge the remains for anything useful. Then Jensen will have to wire all of Amell's funds into his own account, because who'll even use it? His Family is destroyed, wiped out within a single morning by a college student.

If his Family could fall apart so easily, perhaps it was a good thing Jensen cut him off before Jared decided to go on his killing spree.

Jensen realizes then, as he and Steve get up to leave, that they'll have to talk about what Amell might have potentially said to Jared. He could have told him stories that don't exactly paint him in a good light. Though Jared seemed happy enough not too long ago, the lingering threat of Amell's actions causing Jared to flee is still all too real in Jensen's mind.

Jensen keeps these thoughts to himself while Steve drives him to the club, setting up another meeting with Jeff Morgan and Rob Benedict. With Amell finally out of the way, they can focus their attention on the Pellegrino Family.

Maybe Jared could do Jensen a favor by putting his amazing talents to use. Would it be overstepping the boundaries a bit?

Probably, but it's worth a shot, right?

****

After quietly sneaking Colton into his dorm, Jared veered straight off toward the bathroom to wash away the blood and sweat from today's intense and deadly exercise.

He scrubs clean all evidence of his deeds, letting the water and soap wash away his literal sins. Jared shivers as he cleans his wounds, not realizing just how many there were that he hadn't noticed. A few cuts from the glass, a small gash here and there, not to mention there's a bloody scar from when a bullet grazed him.

Perhaps the adrenaline fueled frenzy took away the shock of being shot. That could explain why he felt nothing for having a bullet lodged into his forearm. Just another day that ends in "Y" back home.

After his shower, Jared takes a long, hard look in the mirror, concentrating on the scar slightly above his hairline, and the very noticeable black eye. The split lip isn't as bad as the purple and black bruise on his neck though. It's probably for the best if he wears a pullover hoodie today.

Jared dresses in the bathroom, exiting with a cloud of steam behind him. He tucks his damp brown hair behind his ears, sniffling as he watches Colton looking around his new room. Jared smiles, putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"What do you think?"

Colton turns around with a playful smirk on his face. "Needs a little redecorating."

"That's why we have our own sides. Do you need to move anything from your old place to here?"

"Nah," says Colton, shaking his head weakly. "I don't, uh...I don't really have much except for the clothes on my back. I've been sleeping at a shelter since August, so this..." He features around the room. "Is paradise for me. I honestly can't thank you enough."

Jared feels for Colton. Amell tried to get cheap labor out of him by picking him up from a homeless shelter. As much as Jared hates to admit it, it was a smart move on Amell's part. Hiring someone like Colton, someone so desperate to do anything for money. Too bad for Amell, Colton just needed the right price to be bought.

But now money isn't enough. Jared needs his loyalty if this arrangement is going to work.

"You don't need to thank me. It's all good." Jared gathers his books, putting them in his messenger bag. He places $200 on his desk. "I won't be back until early tomorrow, probably. Get some food, maybe some clothes. And some rest."

"Jared, I...I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"Never betray me. That's all I ask."

Colton chuckles. "I'll try not to. Have a good day."

"Later."

Jared packs a duffle bag as well, intending to sleep over at Jensen's place when he's done with classes. After doing so, Jared prepares to leave his room. He opens the door, but doesn't get too far before he's intercepted by someone on the other side in the hallway with their hand up. Jared reacts quickly, believing that one of Amell's lackeys has come for a reprisal.

Kicking the legs out from under the guy, Jared takes his potential attacker's arm, wrenching it around his back on the floor. However, all too late, Jared realizes who the person he just took down is.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Zach cries. "Jared, what the hell!?"

Jared frowns, heart beating faster than normal. "Zach?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

Colton comes rushing to the door, ready for a fight. "You okay, boss? Need me to shoot something--?"

"Easy." Jared says quickly, making eye contact with Colton. He doesn't say it out loud, but he gestures towards Zach. "No one's killing anyone, silly."

Finally, Jared helps up his best friend before a scene can break out around them, dusting him off for good measure. Zach doesn't seem all that thrilled to have been thrown to the ground, but he swiftly grabs hold of Jared, hugging him close. Jared, though stunned at first, hugs Zach back, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Zach...?"

"Where the hell were you? I was worried, I called your phone so many times!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I dropped it in the sink at work, but I was gonna call you and..."

Zach looks at Jared's face then, clenching his jaw. "What happened to your face."

Shit. That didn't take long at all.

"It's nothing," Jared says, waving his hand in the air. "I'm fine. You should see the other guy though."

Joking about Amell's sudden and hilarious demise causes Colton yo snicker, getting Zach's attention. "And you are...?"

"Colton." He responds. "Colton Haynes. I'm the new roommate."

"New roommate? Matt's gone?"

Jared nods. "Yeah, we have so much to catch up on, don't we? Let's get to class, I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"Jared...who did this to you? Was it Jensen--?"

"I would _never_  allow Jensen to do this to me." Jared growls angrily, keeping his voice down. "And I would appreciate it if you could refrain from speaking of him in a negative light in my presence."

Yes, Zach was right about Jensen all along, and _yes,_  Jared should have believed him then, but it's different this time. So what if Jensen is in the Mob? It's not like he's any threat to Jared! But he can't tell Zach that, he can't tell him anything, otherwise he'd be implicating himself. So...all Jared has to do is deny, deny, deny.

Zach swallows, clearly put off by Jared's behavior. "Jared, I really think we should have this discussion in private."

"We've already had this discussion, and look how well it turned out the first time. Stop insisting Jensen is the bad guy here. It won't change how I feel about him."

"I'm just trying to help you--!"

"Do you really want to help me, Zach?" Jared nearly shouts. "Keep out of my love life, and walk me to the cafeteria. I want a taco."

It's said to lighten the mood and soften the blow considerably after their heated interaction. Zach eventually falls for it, having a small smile creep over his face. He nods in defeats, tapping Jared on the shoulder playfully. As they walk off, Colton says his goodbyes to Zach, telling him it was nice to meet him.

Zach only hummed in return, but Jared knows his friend isn't stupid. He believes Jensen stationed him here to keep watch, and he doesn't even know that it could be so far from the actual truth.

On one hand, it's quite annoying to have Zach badgering him about the dangers of dating someone like Jensen when dating Jensen is literally the best fucking thing that's happened to him in all his years. With Jensen, Jared is safe...mostly. But he _is_  loved, that can't be denied.

But on the other hand, Jared is delighted that he has a friend that cares so much about him that he'd warn him about dating a Mob Boss. That's true friendship right there. He knows Jared will get mad, but he'll say what needs to be said. Jared just has to keep his mouth shut for now. It'll be better if he pretends he doesn't know.

Everything will pan out in the end. It has to.

****

The only noise that's heard are the crickets outside, and the muffled sounds of the television in front of them as Jared and Jensen eat out of the containers of their Chinese takeout boxes. Neither are truly watching, and neither are willing to. It's a comfortable silence between them after a pretty long talk about their respective roles in their family histories.

Jensen learned that Jared was actually trained to kill by an ex-MI6 agent who has regrettably passed away. He also learned that Jared's mother is alive and well, still living in Texas, but away from the chaos her husband had been involved in.

It's freshing learning all these previously unheard secrets about Jared, and he felt so eager telling Jensen about it. They have nothing to hide from each other now.

"You know," Jared starts, smiling at whatever he is about to say. "After I became Papa's Fixer, we actually hung out more. I got to sit in with him on his parlays, and learn. He wanted me to learn about the life so bad, and I wanted to as well. You would've liked him."

Jensen smirks, taking a bite out of his food. "I bet he would've liked me, too."

"On the contrary, you're everything he hated."

"What!? Now you're just messing with me."

"Nope! Dead serious."

"Wha--" Jensen scoffs, stuffing his face. He and Jared sit there on the bed, smiling. "How so?"

"Well, for one, you're cocky beyond belief."

"Not. You're just making stuff up."

"I wish I was, Jen. I wish I was."

They continue to eat together in silence, but something comes up. Jensen chances a look over towards Jared, seeing him in deep thought. Jensen almost asks what he's thinking, but Jared soon speaks on his own accord.

"Amell told me something when he was roughing me up."

Jensen's heart skips a beat, and he turns pale for a moment. He plays it cool, eating more from his container. "Oh, yeah?"

"He told me about... He told me about the people you used to date."

Swallowing, Jensen sighs. "Oh..."

Jared gapes at him. "Oh? That's all you have to say? 'Oh'? Jensen, he told me that they're either _dead_  or drugged up out of their minds!"

"It's not like that! Not really..."

"Then what is like? We have to be honest with each other now."

"Oh, okay. Let's be honest then." Jensen sets down his carton of food. "Who was your ex? You've managed to skip over him a lot tonight."

Jared's Adam's apple bobs at the mention of the man he had a turbulent relationship with, and Jensen knows he's going too far with this. "That is _not_  what we're talking about, and it's not the same thing!"

Jensen wants to push, he has to. He can't face his own fuck up just yet. It's too painful. And so, he instigates more and more, resulting in his and Jared's first verbal argument since being together.

"Well, we're on the subject now. You're the one who doesn't want secrets between us! Why won't you talk about him in detail? What did you do to him, Jared? Did you kill him?"

"Shut your mouth."

"Did he kill your father? Is that why you killed him? For revenge?"

"I said shut up!"

Jared shouts, standing up with his fists clenched. There's tears in Jared's eyes, and it's too much to handle. Jensen didn't want this to happen, he never meant to make Jared cry. He's crossed the line; he's gone too far. Jensen stands up as well, slowly walking over to his seething lover. He reaches out to touch Jared in comfort, but he pulls back.

"You don't know a thing about me or what I've been through!" The tears fall freely this time, staining Jared's cheeks. "I couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried! Kristoff had power over me, and he reveled in it. He was always stronger than me, more powerful. I couldn't kill him...not even if I wanted to, no matter how hard I fantasized about it every single day. I've murdered men twice my size, but I could never fight back against him! I hated him and everything about him."

Jensen shudders in agony, not wanting to see Jared this way. "Jay--"

"Do you wanna know what he did a month after my 16th birthday? He made me snort coke with him. To help me 'loosen up', he said. It went on for a while, even at parties his friends hosted. One morning I woke up without my clothes in his friend's bed with a fucking camera pointed at me. Guess he wanted to make a movie. Don't even get me started on the beatings..."

"Jared, I didn't--"

"No, you _didn't,_  because I didn't want to tell you." Jared spits venomously. "I never wanted to say anything more about him than what I already did ever again. He ruined my life, and I'm glad he's rotting in the hell that I put him in."

Jensen can't think to say anything. Nothing he could tell Jared will make it right. Unless...

He waits until the tension is cut down to a minimum before he can speak to Jared, fiddling with his fingers in anxiety.

"I unknowingly pushed my past lovers towards the rival Families that used to live here." Jensen confesses, looking down at his feet. "They fought hard for my attention after I ended it with them; they said I was the best they ever had. I never responded. I couldn't find that _spark_  I have with you in them, so I cut ties. I ignored texts, calls, emails, everything. I was fucking stupid, Jay. I thought they got over me when they stopped trying to get to me, but I was wrong. Most were taken by traffickers, others overdosed. But I saved as many as I _could_  when I found out. Not a day passes me by when I don't think about how I treated them. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner... I'm sorry we even had to hurt like this in the first place. Aren't you tired, Jay? Aren't you tired of the hurt and the lies?"

Jensen can finally breathe. He inhales and exhales, allowing himself to take in regular breaths after what felt like years of having a heavy weight pressed on his chest. It was incredibly hard to say all this, and Jensen can feel everything breaking down. He forces himself not to, however, allowing Jared to come to him, hugging him close to his chest, smoothing back his hair.

Jensen allows him, staring off into space as Jared tells him that he didn't know, it wasn't his fault, he did all he could. Jensen knows that...but maybe he needed to hear it from an outside source before finally coming to terms with it. After some more time passes, Jensen kisses Jared, then breaks away from him to rummage in his closet. As he does, he tells Jared to take a seat and to close his eyes, something he does albeit with mild skepticism.

In time, Jensen comes back into the room, telling Jared that he can crack open his eyes. When he does, he sees Jensen with a tan colored acoustic guitar, smirking like a little devil. Jared laughs, pointing at it.

"You keep a guitar in your walk in closet?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Jensen snorts, sitting on the couch in front of Jared.

He tunes the instrument to the best of his abilities, wincing at the terrible notes that fall from his fingers all too early. Finally, he's able to find the perfect balance, and begins playing nonsense until settling in on a pretty solid, well known melody.

Jensen looks to Jared, smiling. "This song is dedicated to a man who captured my heart without saying a single word."

"Lucky guy."

"He knows who he is."

"I bet."

Without stalling any longer, Jensen plays the song on his guitar, singing the lyrics that make Jared snicker. The cheesiness of it all.

"Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the boy you love, and hold him tight, so happy together."

Jared licks his lips, unable to hide his own smile as Jensen sings that damn song to him.

"If I should call you up, invest a dime, and you say you belong to me and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine, so happy together!"

Jensen strums on the strings harder, hilariously shouting at the top of his lungs off-key during the chorus.

"I CAN'T SEE ME LOVIN' NOBODY BUT YOU GOT ALL MY LIIIIIFE! WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME, BABY, THE SKIES'LL BE BLUE FOR ALL MY LIFE!"

Jensen's insane singing does exactly what he wanted it to do, and Jared lets loose a gleeful chuckle. His mission is accomplished. With that, Jensen sits his guitar down, coming back to the bed to be with Jared. He caresses Jared's face, kissing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Jensen says seriously. "Forgive me."

Jared shakes his head, still smiling. "Done."

"I'm still trying to figure out how someone like you can turn me into a compliant puppy dog so easily. Jumping on beds, playing on a guitar I haven't touched for 6 years--all that stuff. What's your secret?"

"I have Psychic powers." Jared teases. "I can charm the pants off of people."

Instinctively, Jensen unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. He pulls them down until they pool around his ankles; he grins.

"I guess it's true."

He makes Jared cackle once again, only further proving his point that he has some sort of mystical hold over him. Nevertheless, once Jared comes down from his laughing fit, they're kissing each other deeply, food already forgotten. In no time flat, Jared and Jensen are on their sides having sex, panting and swearing like sailors in a sea of pure lust and love.

Jensen has never felt this way with another individual before, and he doesn't want to ever go back. He's thought of this enough, but Jared truly is _it_  for him. Marriage isn't off the table, though it scares Jensen mercilessly. He was hardly ready when he and Danneel got married, but this time is different.

Jared is different.

Eventually, after their vigorous love making session, Jared stays plastered to Jensen, head on his chest and feeling on the tattoos in his arms yet again.

"You don't have any tattoos," Jensen notes. "Like, anywhere. Why not?"

Jared hums. "Tattoos are permanent, like scars. I don't think I'd ever get one."

Jensen pouts. "Aww, not even one dedicated to me?"

"Nope!"

"Little bastard." Jensen sighs, bringing Jared's hand to his lips, kissing it softly. He remembers something then, something so insignificant, but interesting at the same time. "So, I have a question."

"Fire away, Mr. Ackles."

"At Amell's estate, as we were listing the things we should be talking away from, you said shoes. Did you kill a man with just shoes?"

Jared chuckles, looking up at Jensen. "No, not shoes. _A_  shoe. Just one shoe."

"I'm sure that's a fascinating story. I'd love to hear it. May I?"

"Since you asked so nicely." Jared kisses Jensen's chest, ready to tell his story. "I just turned 18, and I drunk _way_  too much that night. I don't even remember where Kris was, but I was having too much fun to care. I tried to keep my drinking to a minimum because, not only was it my birthday, but I was on the job. I was contracted to kill a woman who had dirt on my Papa. So...I went out to the bar she frequented, and we both got super hammered. After that, she took me to her place."

"Jared, did you...?"

Jared blushes. "That was the only time I've been with a woman. But moving on, I woke up tied to her bed, naked. She found out I was gonna kill her somehow, maybe because of my stupid, drunken rambling from the previous night. Then she started monologuing like all of them did when they thought they had me by the balls, blah, blah, blah, idiots. Long story short, I managed to free myself and, while still naked and without a weapon, I killed her by beating her head in with her stiletto heel."

Jensen's jaw drops as he listens to the entire story. He's seen Jared in action, but holy fuck, that's brutal. And Jensen can't tell if the hard on forming is because he's imagining Jared doing the deed, or if it's because Jared is actually stroking him beneath the sheets.

Either way, Jensen doesn't want it to go down just yet.

"Tell me more." Jensen finds himself saying, moaning.

Jared scoots closer to him, jerking him off and whispering in his ear. "I shot a guy in the dick in an alley only a week ago. He sexually assaulted me at a party, then humiliated me in front of my peers by lying. It felt so good. I shot him on the head after that. We even went to his funeral together, Jen."

It's too fucking much.

"I'm gonna come!"

Jensen grips Jared close, crushing their mouths together as he blows his load all over Jared's fist and the sheets that cover them. Jensen comes down from his post-coital high, shivering at the powerful aftershocks that racks his entire body.

But Jensen's not done yet. He quickly and skillfully sticks his fingers inside Jared's still wet hole, rubbing the digits against his delicious sweet spot. Jared becomes putty in Jensen's grasp, kissing him harder and harder, pushing him over that beautiful edge that has Jared crying out in complete and total ecstasy.

Jared's orgasm hits him fast and hard, much like Jensen when they have sex. They lay amongst each other, once more exhausted and worn out. Sitting in their mess, Jensen looks up at the ceiling, keeping his arm wrapped protectively around Jared.

They can make this work. Somehow. There's still so much they need to discuss, though. They have the same life, they know the risks and the rewards. Jensen just needs to stay on Jared's good side.

He doesn't want to be killed with a spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!


End file.
